


Heart of the moon

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Caring, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Heartache, Kitsune, Love, Prison, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Secrets, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Locked away in a temple you are barred from the outside world because of what you are. As a child of the moon, you contain great power that can be given to anyone. The humans, who rule the world, have locked you up and pretend to treat you like royalty, when in reality it's just a fancy prison just for you. Wrapped up in expensive clothes and always wearing a veil on your face, people are not allowed to touch you, speak to you or even see your face unless they have permisson to do so from the elders. You are even presented with five men as marriage options, one you have to choose. Feeling sufficated your only freedom is with you bodyguard, friend and wolf clan member Haru. However, one day a black fox appears in your garden and turns out to be a kitsune called Levi. Levi takes you away on adventures almost every night, the more you go with him, the more you feel more alive and fall for him. Levi, though, is only there to win you over then bring you to the supernatural world so the scout rebel gang can use you for power. However, the longer he spends time with you, the more he finds himself falling for you and has to decide to go ahead with the plan, or save you and take you somewhere so you can be free.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

You rolled over in bed and sighed, then morning sun slowly shone into your room making you feel warm. You sat up slowly and rubbed your eyes and smiled. You stretched and hummed in happiness. You were dressed in traditional white robes to bed, it was something you were made to wear. Around your bed was netting, so if anyone came in, they couldn’t see you. Even though you were treated like royalty, you felt more like you were locked up in a fancy prison. Whenever you left the grounds of the home, people followed you and you had guards. You got out of your bed, then washed your face and combed your hair. You knew you weren’t supposed to do this and only your maids, but you liked to do things by yourself sometimes.

You looked to the slide door as someone knocked. “My lady?”

You sighed. “Come in.”

They slid the door open as the sat on their legs. They bowed to you, then stood up with another maid and walked in. Both cleaned you up and dressed you into a off the shoulder long kimono. They did your makeup, then put on a veil on your head to cover your face. “Perfect my lady.”

You hummed. “Thank you.”

“You shouldn’t get up and do things, you know that.”

You sighed. “Yeah, I know, but I felt like it.” You stood up and walked out onto the decking outside your room, then looked around. Your home was like a traditional Japanese temple, but with modern aspects to it. The garden was to die for, it was so peaceful and was always perfect. The whole place was surrounded by walls. They said it was to keep people out, but you felt like it was to keep you in. You looked around to see people were watching you, but pretending they weren’t. You pouted, then hurried along the decking, over a bridge to your private garden with your kimono dragging behind you on the floor because it was beautiful and slightly long. You sat down, then started singing and smiled as the birds came and watched.

“My lady?” You looked over to your keeper and carer. He was handsome and tall with messy brown hair with golden eyes, he was just so perfect. Haru was part of the wolf clan, he could turn into a wolf. They’d chosen a wolf to protect you because he was strong, he had your scent and he could defend and track you. The wolf clan were the only respected supernatural clan. Oni’s were on the same level, but everyone else was seen as trash and humans ruled. He smiled at your sweetly. “Good morning, you seem to be in good spirits.”

You hummed. “I’m not actually.”

He walked closer. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“I got told off.”

He hummed a laugh. “What did you do this time?”

“I got up, combed my hair and washed my face without help.”

He sighed. “They should really relax a little, but then again you are a moon child. You are a rare beautiful creature of great power.”

“I’m not weak though, I can comb my own hair and wash my own face.”

He crouched and hummed. “It is rather beautiful hair.”

You blushed, then looked away. “I want to go into the city.”

He sighed. “What for? There is no need, you have everything here.”

You reached over, your sleeve slipping up and revealing your hand making Haru blushed. You lightly touched his hand. “Please? I feel suffocated here.”

He looked around, then held your hand. “I don’t know.”

You looked to him and smiled. “I’ll behave myself, please?”

He growled. “I wish I could see your smile without that veil.”

“If you let me go to the city for a bit of fun, then as a reward I’ll let you see my smile without the veil.”

Haru blushed, then growled and stood up. “Come on.”

You got up and followed him through the grounds to the front doors. You bounced up and down in excitement to go out. “Let’s go.”

Haru talked to the maids and the bosses of you, then he came back over. “You need shoes on and they need to change the cover on your face.”

You sighed. “Fine, hurry it up.” You walked inside the temple, then bowed your head as your veil was taken off and a round hat was put on you with a veil that came down around you. You sat down as they cleaned your feet and legs, then placed shoes on you. “Thank you.”

The maid shook her head. “Do not thank us, we are your servants.”

You sighed and stood up. “Fine.” You hurried out the room and over to Haru. “Get me away from here, now.”

He bowed, then waited for the double doors to open. As soon as you walked out people were waiting with cameras. You saw floating balls hovering around trying to film you, so oni and wolf guards stood around you. Haru leaned closer. “Bear with us, okay?”

You hummed. “I’m used to this. Though, I don’t understand why. I’m just some woman.”

“You’re a moon child. You have to understand how rare and powerful you are.” He opened the car door for you and let you get in first, then he got in after. “You are also a woman of great beauty too.”

The car rose up, then joined the sky roads. You let out a long sigh. “I don’t feel beautiful.”

He leaned closer making you blush, he just smelt nice and irradiated heat. “Well I think you’re stunning.”

You looked to his and gulped. “You’re just saying that, like everyone else does.”

He reached out for you, you closed your eyes in anticipation, but he stopped himself. “I’m not like the others.”

You looked away from him. “If you weren’t like the others, then you would have seen under my veil by now and ignored the stupid rules.” You sighed. “Ignore me. I just didn’t have a good morning is all. I’m sorry for being a stroppy brat.”

“I don’t think you are. I can imagine it must be very frustrating for you. You’re told you’re special and royalty, and yet you’re locked up at a large home and can’t do anything by yourself.”

You smiled. “Finally…it’s nice to know someone gets it.”

He opened the car door. “We’re here. So, where do you want to go?”

You slipped out the car. “I want to get some sweets.”

“Chocolate too?”

You nodded and smiled. “I’d love some, yes.”

He hummed a laughed. “I know the best places. I’ll take you.”

You walked with him and saw people were stopping and staring at you, which was normal, but also hard still after all these years. You looked around the shops, then chose a few things which Haru bought on your behalf because you weren’t allowed to touch common things. You chose a lot of things, then walked back to the car. On the journey back you just watched the storm clouds coming in. You hummed in thought. “Haru, when we arrive home, please wait ten minutes and then come to my room, alone.”

Haru gulped. “Yes, my lady.”

You glanced over at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite. Unless you ask that is.” You hummed a laugh at him blushing again. “You’re too easy.” You got out the car and walked into the home as the helpers took your bags. “Please send it all to my room.” They bowed and hurried into your room. You sat in the entrance room and let the maids take your shoes off, then swap your veil. You went to your room, then set out the food. “Perfect.”

Haru tapped on your door. “My lady?”

You looked to the door. “Come in.”

He walked in with tea. “I thought I’d bring some tea.”

“Thank you.”

He walked over, then sat on the floor and put the tray down with tea. “So…”

You pouted the tea, then handed him a cup. “Pick whatever you want.”

He picked up some chocolate and began eating. “It’s good.”

You nodded. “I know, right?” You hummed a laugh, then ate more. “So, how’s your girlfriend?”

He choked on his food. “I umm…I’m single.”

You crawled closer to him making him blush. “A guy like you single? I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true.”

You titled your head as a breeze blew in and the thunder rumbled. “There must be something wrong with you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me.”

You smiled and got closer to him. “You’re in love with someone!” You gasped. “And they don’t know it, right?”

“I…I umm.”

You hummed a laugh, then sat back on your legs. “I owe you something for today.”

“You do?” He gasped. “Oh yeah.”

You smiled, then looked around. You got up and closed your slide doors to outside. You went over to your bedroom ones and saw a maid. “Hi, I just wanted you to know I am going to rest for a while and do not wish to be disturbed. I’ll inform you when I’m awake and need dinner.”

She bowed. “Yes, my lady. I’ll make sure no one comes near your room.”

“Thank you.” You closed the slide door, then walked over to Haru. You sat down and sighed. “There, we have alone time.”

He gulped. “Yeah, we do.”

You reached up and pulled your veil off and sighed. “I bet I don’t look as good under all this, huh?” You looked over to Haru. “Are you okay?”

He nodded and looked away. “S-Sorry, you’re just…you’re…”

You smiled. “They don’t put much makeup on me, just some light stuff on my eyes and red lip colour.”

He reached over and cupped the side of your face, it’d been a while since a man had touched you like this, the only other was your first and only boyfriend who had been your first in everything. “You’re divine.”

You pulled your face away from his touch. “I’m sorry.”

“Was it something I said or did?”

You shook your head. “No, it’s just…Jason.”

“Jason?”

You smiled. “He was before you. He worked here, he was a gardener and I had a crush on him. He was my first in everything, because I’ve been locked up so tightly. We managed to keep it secret for a while, but we were caught one day and he was banished. No contact, no letter, no nothing.” You hugged Haru taking him by surprise, he couldn’t believe how sweet you smelt. “I can’t lose you.”

He hugged you back. “I understand.”

You pulled away and put your veil back on. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. If I become head of my clan, then maybe…”

You looked to him and hummed a laugh. “Maybe.” You got up and opened the slide doors to outside and looked up at the sky as the lightning lit it up, thunder roll and the rain poured. “It’s rather beautiful, don’t you think? I’ve always liked the rain and storms. Dangerous beauty.” You sighed and looked down to see a black fox with blue eyes sat under a tree staring at you. You smiled at how pretty it was, you’d never seen an animal like that in your garden before. You stepped out into the rain and ran over to the fox as Haru shouted for you, but you ignored him. You crouched down and smiled. “Hello Mr Fox, you look rather wet. Why don’t you come with me and stay in my room?” The fox bowed its head. “Come.”

Haru stopped you before you could go into your room. “They won’t approve of this.”

“I don’t care.” You grabbed a towel and rubbed the fox down. “I’m keeping him. Besides, it’s not fair to let him sit out there in the storm.”

Haru sighed. “Fine. He can stay.”

“Good.” You smiled and sat. “Welcome Mr Fox.”

Levi sat in the meeting of clan heads, all were arguing over what to do next and who to claim to get more power, to stop being treated as trash. Levi looked to Erwin who was the clan leader for the lion clan. “What’s your plan?”

Erwin glanced at his friend Levi, who was the Kitsune clan leader, the Ackerman bloodline too who were the strongest. “I’ve heard there is a lovely moon child in the human world. If we take her, then we take a bag of power basically.”

Levi nodded, his ears on his head twitching. “So? We just kidnap her?”

Erwin shook his head. “Not possible, she’s on watch 24/7. It’s impossible to grab her and run, people have tried.”

“I don’t hear a plan Erwin.”

“Hear me out.”

Levi sighed. “Alright.”

Erwin moved closer. “I’m thinking we infiltrate, get someone inside, warm her up and then get her to run away with them. She’ll know how to get out easier than a kidnap.”

Levi hummed in thought. “You think she’d freely run off with someone?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I mean imagine being locked up every day of your life, everything you do or say being monitored. She’s being told what to do, what to eat, what to say. Everything is out of her control. She’s a pawn.”

“Tch, seems almost wrong to use her if she has a life like that.”

“We have to do what is best for us, even if it means sacrificing a woman. She’s never known a normal life, nor has she known joy or loss. She’s been protected from everything, so really we’re moving her from one prison to another.”

Levi nodded. “Okay. So, who’s going in?”

Erwin smiled. “You.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Tch, no fucking way.”

“Why?”

“I’m not one for charming people.”

“Oh, come on, you have a charming personality.”

Levi shook his head. “No. Get someone else to do your dirty work.”

He sighed. “Look, no one is going to suspect a fox hanging around the temple.”

“I guess.”

“And, you are good at sneaking around. It’s a Kitsune thing to do.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “Tch, fucking…fine. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you.”

Levi nodded to the group still arguing. “What about these assholes?”

“She’s only for us scouts.”

“Got it. So?”

Erwin stood up making Levi stand up. “Let’s get back to the base and figure this out.”

“Lead the way.”

Erwin walked out the building, then went through the old streets littered with supernaturals of different strengths and uniqueness. Levi wasn’t too keen on the place; it was always dirty and messy. The red-light district was the worst of it all, so many people selling themselves and drugs just to get by. Levi hated that greed and lust of it all. He’d lost countless people to this side of things. His Uncle Kenny had slipped into a dark hole of no return, all this because of some fucked up district. Levi wanted to do everything and anything he could to fix things, even if it meant lying to a poor moon child and imprisoning them here.

Erwin set up drinks in his home, then sat with Levi. “We’re going to go to the human world, check out the area and find ways you can slip in.”

Levi nodded and sipped his tea. “How old is she? She’s not a kid, is she?”

“She’s a fully grown adult woman. Age I don’t know, but looking 20s area.”

Levi tapped his finger on the table, he was feeling a little worse now knowing the moon child wasn’t a child. “This isn’t going to be good.”

“No, no I guess not if she’s an adult. I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “I’ll have to lead her on though, give her false hope and then take it from her.”

Erwin clenched his jaw. “I’m asking a lot of you and I’m sorry, but if we don’t do this, then we’re lost. It’s rare a moon child is born. This is our opportunity to not be treated like a slave or monsters.”

“I know.”

“Don’t you want to be free?”

Levi sighed and nodded. “I do, but it just seems.”

Erwin put his head in his hands. “I know Levi, I know, but think of how many of our kind we’ll save because of her. We’ve lost countless people because of how cruel humans have been to us and countless more. Women, children and men all of them lost to us, but think of how many we could save. One life for many. She’s already known a life of prison.”

Levi nodded. “Okay.”

“The people we’ve lost would still be here if we had her sooner.”

“So, we scouting the place out?”

Erwin rolled out a map. “I managed to get plans of the place.”

Levi looked at it and sighed. “It’s a fucking fortress.”

“The front doors are the only way in and out. She goes out into the city sometimes for shopping, well probably to get a break from it all. You should sneak in then as a fox.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

“Let’s go.”

Levi followed Erwin through the town again and through the veil to the other side. He checked in with the toll, then got his car and drove to the temple and sat back in the car. Levi looked at the walls. “They’re not too high. I could get in and out easily once she knows I’m a Kitsune.”

“Good choice.”

“No guards on them either.”

Erwin looked at the file. “Problem is there’s a wolf clan at her side. His names Haru and he’s one of their best.”

Levi looked at the picture of Haru. “Yeah, but I’m better.”

Erwin hummed and tapped his fingers on the wheel of the car. “I think we’ll be here for a while, there’s almost no movement.”

Levi sat back in his seat and sighed. “So, we’re going to be here for a few days.”

“Possibly.”

Levi watched the gate for ages, then took turns with Erwin sleeping in the car. Levi wasn’t one for sleep, so he took most of the shifts. He was beginning to think he’d never seen anything, then a car pulled up to the building. “Erwin, car.”

Erwin woke up and looked over. “That is her car, which means we have a chance.”

The doors opened. Levi moved out the car and turned into a fox and got closer. He sat and watched closely, then his heart fluttered in his chest as you walked out. Even though he couldn’t see your face much, he thought you were beautiful. He gulped and looked away; he was beginning to feel bad now he was using you. He watched you get into the car, then look sad as you gazed out. Levi looked to Erwin and nodded, then slipped inside through the gate. He ran through the gardens near the wall, then found a nice garden area he could hide in. He stretched, then curled up and thought he might have a rest.

Levi flinched when he heard thunder. He woke up and sat bolt upright. He looked around, then saw you closing your doors as the rain started. Levi snuck closer and sat under a tree, he was going to get to you in the morning. He let out a sigh, then his eyes widened when you opened the doors and your face was not covered, he thought you were cute. He wasn’t sure what to do when you ran over to him. When you spoke about coming inside, all he could do was bow his head and follow you. He sat in your room, then puffed up as your rubbed him down with a towel and dried him off.

Haru stormed out the room with words of warning, he seemed jealous of Levi. Levi looked to you as you sat there and sighed. You lay on your side and stared out at the garden as the rain came down. Levi stared at you for a while, then he looked to a side door to hear someone lightly knock and announce your bath was ready. Levi looked to you and saw you get up weakly, then crawl to the slide doors. Levi frowned at you; he was beginning to think you weren’t as strong as you were made out to be. He sniffed the air, then sniffed you as you moved past him, you were sick or had a sickness about you. Now he felt worse that he was doing all this to you. He blushed as you removed your clothes, he only saw you from behind, but your skin looked so smooth, your figure perfection and your bum perky. Levi noticed a weird pattern on your back, it was a weak red, but it looked like blossom petals, he was sure that was your illness, it seemed like a magic one he was sure the humans were forcing on you without you knowing.

Levi looked away when you turned slightly, he didn’t want to perv and see full boobs, but he did see the side of yours. He waisted for you to get in, then he moved a little closer and watched you. You had your eyes closed as you rested. You looked over to Levi and smiled. You reached out your hands for him, so he complied. He walked closer, then bumped his head against your hand. He enjoyed the fuss you gave him, especially how you massaged his ears. He hummed in happiness, he was beginning to think that he could do this for the rest of his life, be petted and looked after by you.

“Mr Fox?” He looked up at you as you leaned on the bath edge. “What’s it like to be free like you? To do anything you want and go anywhere?” You sighed. “Never mind, you can’t answer me.”

“My lady?”

You looked to the door. “Yes?”

“We have your night things and medicine ready.”

You sighed and slipped out the bath. “Coming.” You went into your changing room and let the maids tend to you, then you went into your bedroom with a maid who had food, drink and your medication. You sat down at your little table and couldn’t see Levi anywhere, you thought he’d run away from you. You watched them put your things down, then the maid left. You looked at your food and sighed. “Wish I could make my own food…” You looked to the slide door to see Levi sat there. “Oh, hello. You disappeared on me. I guess you were hiding, huh?” You slowly ate your food, then had your drink. You stared at your medication. “I don’t want to take it anymore…” You looked at Levi. “What do you think?” You watched Levi walk over, bite the cup, then take it outside and drop it. He picked it back up, then brought it to you. “I guess that answers that.”

Levi sat and watched you giggle; you were a pretty thing when you were happy. He had thrown the medicine because he’d smelt that bad magic in it, so the less you had it the better you’d get, that’s what he was hoping. He watched you get up, then walked to your bed. You seemed so sad and defeated, but you looked so nice in your white night dress that was wrapped around your frame. He saw you slip into bed, then pull the netting around you. He waited for you to sleep, then he snuck under the veil and looked at you. To him you seemed so peaceful and beautiful. He turned into his normal form, his fox tail swishing and his ears moving on his head. He leaned closer and sniffed you, you smelt so good and sweet, but he could also smell the power on you. He lay on his side with his head being propped up by his hand and elbow on the floor as he watched you. He knew he’d have to start working soon to get you to be happy and trust me.

You lay on your decking in your night things, you’d stopped taking your meds with the help of the fox, but I’d made you a little weak. You sighed, then heard the patter of familiar paws. You lifted your front half a little and looked at Levi in his fox form. “Evening Mr Fox. I hope you’re doing better than me.”

Levi swished his tail. “What if I told you I can take you out of here for some fun?”

You sat up and gasped. “W-w-w-wait…you can talk?”

“I can do a lot more than talk.”

You blushed. “What are you?”

“Tch, oi brat? You wanna get out of here for a bit or not?”

You gulped and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Follow me.”

You ran behind him as he ran through your garden, he jumped and turned into his normal self with ears and a tail with a yukata on. You blushed hard at how handsome he was. “Mr Fox?”

He grabbed your hand. “Names Levi. Come.” He pulled you close and picked you up like a bride, then he jumped and landed on top of the wall, then he jumped off onto the street and ran with you.

You blushed and gulped, your arms around his neck. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere fun.”

“But.”

“Tch, just shut up and let me take you.”

You blushed and looked away from him. “Okay.”

Levi stopped, then put you on your feet. “Ever been to a bar before?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Do you drink?”

You nodded. “Sometimes.”

He dragged you inside the bar. You clung to his back and blushed because you stood out in your white wrap around dress. You couldn’t believe how modern the place was, there was A.I, neon lights, computers and machines in place. You looked at the floating lights, then noticed people staring at you. Levi glanced at you, then hummed. “They won’t care about you, don’t worry. People wear odd things all the time.” He pulled you to a private area. “I’ll take care of you brat.”

You sat in the booth and looked around. “This is so strange.”

He tapped on the holopad, then the drinks rose from a slot in the table. “The white glittery one is yours, it’s moon rays. It’s a cocktail.”

You grabbed it and looked into it. “It looks weird.”

Levi sipped his drink. “Tch, just drink it.”

You looked up, then sipped it. “Mmm, it’s good.” You tapped on the holopad loads. “Cool.”

Levi grabbed your hand and snarled. “Tch, quit it you shitty brat.”

You pouted at him. “But I haven’t seen things like these, sorry.” You squealed and giggled. “They have pizza!”

Levi frowned. “Yeah, and?”

“I have never had it, but I heard good things about it.”

Levi let go of your hand and watched you and listened, he couldn’t believe just how sheltered you were. The people who kept you locked up really didn’t give you anything, they told you what to wear, eat, drink and everything else. “Do…do you want to try one?”

You gasped and smiled, you looked so beautiful. “Please oh please!”

He sighed and ordered it. “You have to wait a few minutes; it actually gets made fairly fresh.”

You downed some of your drink. “What else is there out there?”

“You seen the ocean?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“What have you seen?”

You swirled your glass to watch the glitter. “Some shops in the city, that’s it.”

Levi ruffled his hair; he was still feeling bad about all of this. “You even had a boyfriend?”

You laughed. “Of course. Why, you thinking I’m some sweet and innocent girl? I was with a man, Jason, we got found out and he was banished.” You smiled as the pizza rose up. “Wooow, look at that! How do I eat it?”

“You pick it up by the crust.”

You picked it up. “Like this?”

“Yeah.”

You ate it and hummed. “So good.”

“Are you okay?”

You looked up at Levi. “Huh?”

“You lost a man you loved, are you okay?”

You sighed and shrugged. “It’s all I’ve ever known. I was taken from my parents, I’ve had friends taken away, pets and a lover. I’m used to having everything taken from me.” You looked around. “Is there a bathroom here?”

Levi pointed. “Over there.”

You got up and hurried to the bathroom, then stared at the high-tech toilet. You bit your lip, then sat on it and hoped for the best. You squeaked when it cleaned you, then flushed. You blushed and gasped as the sink locked your hands in place, then cleaned them. “Wow.” You hurried out the bathroom to Levi. “The toilet cleaned me!”

Levi stared at you. “Tch, so?”

“It’s amazing!” You giggled. “This is so much fun. To think a fox did this all for me.”

“Kitsune, I’m a kitsune.”

You reached over and poked his fox ear. “These are cute.”

“Tch, oi! Quit it.”

“Sorry.”

He sighed. “You going to finish this pizza or what?”

You jumped onto the seat and sat down, then you ate the pizza more. “So good.”

He stood up and sighed. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

You smiled. “Okay!”

As soon as Levi left, a guy and his friend walked over to you. “Hey there cute thing.”

You looked up at the two. “Hello.”

“My names Matt, this is Jim. I noticed you sitting here in a lovely white dress and no shoes. You’re a cute one.”

You hummed. “Thank you.”

Matt sat next to you, then Jim on the other side. Matt got closer. “You’re not like anything I’ve seen before.”

“That’s because I don’t go out much.”

Jim pulled at your dress. “This is expensive, what is it?”

You looked to him. “It’s my night dress.”

“Night dress?”

Matt laughed. “She must be a princess or something. How about we be your princes?”

You hummed. “No thank you, I have my prince for tonight.”

He ran your hair through his fingers. “I saw you were with a dirty kitsune.”

“He’s not dirty, he’s rather clean actually.”

Matt hummed. “That so?” He looked to your drink. “Drink up cute thing, then I’ll buy you the next round.”

You went to grab your drink, but Levi slammed his hand down on it. You frowned. “Something wrong?”

Levi gripped the glass making it grown under his hand. “Yes, something is very wrong. I watched the asshole next to you put something in your drink while the other distracted you.” Levi leaned closer to Jim and snarled showing his sharp canines. “Mind telling us what that was? A date rape drug maybe?”

You frowned. “What’s that?”

Matt put his arm around you. “So what? What you going to do about it?”

Levi twisted and slammed his foot into Matt’s neck, then he glared at Jim and held his hand up causing blue flames to dance in it. “You got anything to say?”

Jim shook his head. “N-no! I’m sorry.”

Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you against his body. “Don’t touch what isn’t yours, got it?”

You gazed up at Levi with adoration in your eyes. “Levi.”

“Tch, pieces of shit. Come on brat.” Levi dragged you outside. “Sorry.”

You frowned. “For what?”

“I put you in danger.” He scooped you up. “Just one more place, as a sorry.” He jumped from lamppost, to car, to neon sign and up to land on a roof. He walked across the roof to a nice spot, then put you on your feet. “It’s not the stars, but it’s nice.”

You walked to the building edge and looked out at the city, the neon lights dancing and the sound of cars and music. You gasped and bit your lip. “This is so stunning.”

Levi walked closer and looked out. “It’s more beautiful in my world.”

You looked to him, your eyes sparkling in the light and the wind blowing you hair making you look beautiful beyond belief. “Really? I’d love to see it someday.” You looked to the city. “But I guess that’s impossible huh?” You walked closer to the edge worrying Levi. You opened your arms out and gasped. “Fuck.” You laughed nervously. “I bet no one would miss me if I just fell off here, huh?” You smiled. “The falling would feel so good and freeing.”

Levi grabbed your upper arm and pulled you back. “Don’t do it.”

You looked to him. “Do what?”

“Jump.”

You smiled. “I wasn’t going to. There’s no point really, because I’m dead already.” You hummed a laugh. “I should go back home. Could you take me?”

Levi picked you up. “Hold on.” He jumped off the roof making you gasp and squeal in delight. He softly landed on a lamppost, then he jumped from place to place. He ran along to the wall, then he jumped up onto it and down into your garden. He gently put you onto your feet. “I’m sorry for the bar.”

You spun around in your garden and sighed. “Don’t be, I had fun.” You fell back onto the floor and sighed. “Besides, this is all a dream anyway.”

Levi crawled over you and looked down making you blush hard. “It’s not a dream.”

You gulped and eyed his lips. “This sort of things doesn’t happen to me.”

“Well, it’s all true.” He leaned closer his lips close to yours. “What me to prove it?”

You shiver and felt your heart flutter in your chest causing you to glow a pale white, just like the moon. You gasped, then looked at your arms. “Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.” You crawled from Levi and rubbed your arms. “Stop it, please stop.” You went to the corner of your garden. “Please stop.”

Levi walked over, then pulled you against him and held you. “Relax. You’re okay brat.”

You blushed harder, he was so solid and strong, plus he smelt amazing to you. “L-Levi?”

“Just breathe, in and out. You can do it.”

You clung to his yukata and breathed in and out, then you began relaxing. “Okay.”

He looked down at you and saw the glowing beginning to fade, he let you go. “Tch, see? Not as bad as you thought.”

You smiled and looked at your arms. “Thank you.”

“Let’s get you to bed.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You walked with him to your bed. “Will I see you again?”

“I’ll be by your side, I promise.”

You smiled and crawled into bed and sighed. “Thank you for tonight, I’ll never forget it.”

Levi tucked you in and watched you fall asleep, he started to feel bad, especially with the fact that you said you felt dead already. He turned into his fox form, then lay next to you. He felt conflicted between helping you and helping Erwin, but his loyalty was to Erwin. So, Levi had no choice but to wind you around his little finger and whisking you away no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

You half lay on your table just staring at Levi in his fox form, he stared back at you swishing his tail now and then. You frowned, then sighed and leaned your chin and jaw in your hands with your elbows on the table. “You haven’t spoken much since the other night.”

Levi titled his head. “Oh, am I supposed to tell you my life’s story?”

You smiled. “Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

“I have a lot to think about.”

You looked to your door as someone knocked. “Who is it?”

“Haru.”

You sighed and put your veil on. “Enter.”

Haru walked in and closed the door, he walked over and looked at Levi. “That fox is still here? It’s been three days.”

You smiled at Levi. “I know and I hope to keep him for forever.”

Haru sighed. “If the elders find out.”

“Who cares? I never get anything and I want to keep this fox.”

“Then you’ll have to talk to the elders.”

You stood up and walked to the door. “Then I will.” Levi ran after you, then walked at your side through the halls. He admired how you walked with your head held high and you moved with such grace and made almost no sound. If you weren’t chased for your power, you would make the perfect empress of all supernaturals. It was just a shame that your kind were just power bags now because of the imbalance in the world. You threw open doors to a hall where three old men sat. “I need a word.”

The leader bowed low. “My lady. Of course.”

You walked in then sat on a cushion on the floor. “Elders, I have come here to make a request.”

He sat up. “Oh?”

You sighed. “I have done everything you’ve asked of me. I’ve gone through all the training to be the best moon child possible. I have learned to be graceful, quiet, delicate; I am everything you want and more. Right?”

He smiled. “Yes, you are one of the best we’ve ever had. We are proud to have you with us. You will surely go down in history as the most beautiful, graceful, delicate, beautiful and sweetest of all moon children.”

You gulped and placed your hand on Levi’s head. “I have grown attached to this fox that snuck into my garden. I wish to keep him as a pet. This is the only thing I’ll ever ask of you.”

He stared at Levi. “A black fox…what a rare creature and they are attracted to the moon…” He hummed. “Very well, you may keep him as a pet and he’ll be treated with the same as you. After all, he is someone you care for, therefore he has been graced by the moon.”

You smiled and bowed. “Thank you so much.”

“Stop! No bowing to us my lady! Please.”

You raised your head. “Sorry, I’m just so thankful to you.”

He chuckled. “Didn’t realise it meant so much to you. What a lovely side of you to see.”

You hummed a laugh making all three men blush. “I aim to please you, after all you gave me this life, right?”

The leader cleared his throat. “Yes. Actually, while you’re here there’s something we wish to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“You have sparked a huge interest in you recently.” He smiled. “Might have something to do with that recent outing.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He sighed and looked to the two others. “Well, we think it’s about time we start discussing marriage.”

Levi saw your relaxed posture become rigid and like a doll. You gulped. “Right.”

“There are five men who wish to come here and talk to us, they are heads of very important families.”

“That so…”

“Yes. We will bring them here, talk to them and allow them to meet you for a bit and see how you feel.” He hummed a laugh. “After all, we want you to choose the best man for you.”

You bowed your head a little. “Very well.”

“Please meet with them.”

You whined a little, but only Levi heard your pained whine. “I will do as you ask of me. Thank you for giving me my fox.” You stood up as the guys bowed. “Have a pleasant day all three of you.” You walked forwards. “Come fox.” Levi trotted after you, then he looked up at your cold stoic face, he didn’t realise this is what happened to your kind. He looked at the floor and groaned, he felt bad. You slid your door open and saw Haru inside. “You waited.”

He stood up. “How did it go.”

“I can keep the fox.”

“Great.”

“But.”

He watched you walk past him. “But what? What happened?”

You sighed. “I am to meet five potential husbands.”

Haru gritted his teeth. “What!? They can’t do that!”

You walked out into your garden. “This is my life Haru, it’s how it is. I have a duty.”

He ran after to you. “You can refuse!”

You sat down under your favourite tree. “I can’t.”

“You can!”

You smiled at him. “I can’t. If I refuse, then I get punished.”

Haru sat down and grabbed your hand, Levi didn’t like that too much. “They won’t punish you.”

You sighed. “You haven’t been here long enough, have you?”

“I don’t…”

You pulled from his touch. “Two years ago, before you got here. I used to have the longest hair, so long it almost touched the floor. The maids would take great care of it, put it up and style it because moon children are supposed to have long hair.”

He frowned. “But it’s not like that now.”

You smiled. “They took Jason from me and I begged the elders to let me keep him around, that I cared for him, but they said I couldn’t marry such a weak creature, I deserved someone stronger and better.” You clenched your fists. “In my fit of heartbreak, rage and frustration I cut my hair, chopped it to pieces.” You laughed. “They were so mad at me.” You laughed more. “Ah, but I felt so free.” You let out a long sigh. “They punished me for my actions.”

“What did they do.”

You stared off into the distance, then you smiled as Levi bumped his head against your hand. You hummed and laugh and fussed him. “That doesn’t matter now. Just know that I cannot refuse them, because I don’t want to go through punishment again.” You tilted your head and hummed. “At least I have a choice of five, right? I’ll pick the best one I guess.”

“There has to be a way around it.”

You scratched under Levi’s chin and giggled, he seemed to really love it. “I’ve tried looking, but there is nothing. The only thing to fix this all, is my death.”

He grabbed your upper arm and yanked you up to him. “Don’t say that! Don’t you dare say that!”

You smiled at him. “But it’s true, if I were to die then this place would not exist. Plus, those five men would go on to marry for love.”

He gripped your arm hard. “Stop it.”

“I’m dead already.”

“Stop it!”

You smiled. “I’m not sad about it. I’m happy to let it happen.”

“STOP IT!”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “It’s strange seeing you cry, but refreshing.”

He dropped you. “I’m not…I’m…”

“It’s okay. I guess it’s nice to see someone get frustrated and upset for me. I haven’t cried in so long; this is all refreshing.” You winched and touched your forehead. “Ow.”

He frowned. “Are you okay?”

You hummed. “My head hurts, I don’t know why.”

He pulled your hand away and saw blood coming from your nose. “My lady! You’re bleeding.”

You closed your eyes. “I feel dizzy.”

“I need to get you to bed.” You flopped onto your side and groaned. Levi panicked, he wanted to help you, but he couldn’t reveal who he really was to Haru. Haru scooped you up into his arms. “I hope I am forgiven for doing this.” He ran with you to the temple. “HELP! I NEED HELP!”

A butler ran out with a maid. “What’s wrong!?”

“The lady collapsed and her nose is bleeding, call the fucking doctor.”

He bowed. “Right away.”

Haru ran with you into your room, then lay you down as you panted and began to sweat. Levi sat by your side and looked down at you, he was beginning to think maybe this sickness and thing on your back not being caused by the humans, that maybe it was something more. Levi lay next to you and whined, he was worried because Erwin wouldn’t like to hear that you were sick, but at the same time he had grown to slightly like you, so he was worried about you. Haru knelt and touched your forehead with his hand, then shook his head. “This isn’t good, she hasn’t had an attack like this in a while.”

Doctor Yoon walked into the room, then knelt down by your side. He smiled at you. “Causing trouble again?”

You smiled weakly. “You know me.”

He hummed a laugh, then attached a device to your finger. “Let’s have a look.”

Levi stared at Dr Shiwoo Yoon was an attractive Korean man, his hair was fluffy and black, but slightly long. He had plump kissable lips, a dazzling smile, oval soft eyes and beautiful white horns on his head. Levi knew Shiwoo was part of the dragon clan, he was the head of it and regarded as a high member of society. Levi was sure that Shiwoo was one of the five men you could marry, but he knew he’d not be a good match for you. He could heal you and make you better, but Levi thought you deserved someone better.

Shiwoo injected you with medication, then sighed. “There, that should help you out trouble.”

You hummed. “Thank you, you’re always here at the rescue, aren’t you?”

He smiled. “For you? I’ll do anything.”

“Flirt.”

“I am.” He checked your vitals. “Hmm…I need to see your back, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He glared at Haru. “Leave the room.”

Haru gritted his teeth. “But she needs me.”

“Now.”

Haru got up and sighed. “I’ll be right outside, okay?”

You sat up slowly. “Thank you, Haru.” You waited for him to leave, then you undid your dress. “Sorry I’m so slow.”

Shiwoo smiled. “Don’t be sorry. Take your time.”

You hummed in slight pain, then your slowly pulled the dress down and exposed your back to Shiwoo. You looked to Levi who was in front of you, you couldn’t help but blush as seeing him. “This enough?”

Shiwoo ran his fingers down your back, he felt pride in him that he got to touch you whenever he wanted to because he was your doctor, no one else could do this with you. “Looks like it’s flared up again. I’ll give you something to sooth it.” He looked in his bag, then pulled out cream. He applied some to his hand, then rubbed it into your back and rubbed it in making you sigh. “That better?”

You smiled. “It’s very cooling.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

You gulped. “Did you hear what the elders have told me?”

“I have.” He cleaned his hands and helped you put your kimono back on. “Five proposals, huh?”

You looked to him. “Will you always be my doctor, no matter what?”

He smiled. “Yes.”

You smiled back. “Good.”

He pointed to your veil. “Could you remove it? I need to clean your nose.”

You blushed. “I’ve never taken it off before in front of you.”

He hummed a laugh. “I know, but I’ve seen you half naked before, so I think seeing your face clearly is alright.”

You reached under and touched the blood. “I’ll clean it, don’t worry.”

He sighed. “You shouldn’t be doing things like that for yourself.”

You smiled. “I know, but I don’t think I should show you my face. The elders won’t be happy I’ve taken sick, not after our meeting today regarding marriage.”

“You are stubborn, aren’t you? But I understand.” He packed his things away. “Make sure you drink plenty of water, I know what you’re like.”

You giggled. “I promise.” You reached over and squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

He blushed. “You’re welcome.”

“Would you come over for tea some time? As a thank you.”

He nodded. “I’d love to.”

“Good.” You watched him leave, then you cleaned your nose up. “Guess I should sleep.” The maids changed you, then you climbed into bed. You smiled at Levi. “I guess no more adventures for a while.” You slowly closed your eyes. “Stupid weak body.”

Levi stared at you as you fell asleep, he didn’t know what to do or say to you. He felt bad he couldn’t comfort you or help, but he knew he had to make you happy somehow. He thought of places he could take you, somewhere where you’d smile so brightly that you’d feel alive, just for a short amount of time.

You hummed in your sleep when you heard someone calling your name. You opened your eyes to see Levi lying on his side in his normal form, but this time he had a leather jacket on and tight jeans. You blushed at how much of a bad boy he looked. “Levi?”

He sighed. “Tch, you sleep deeply brat.”

“Sorry.”

“Get your lazy ass up, come on.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “Where are we going.”

“Out.”

You whined and looked down at your lap. “I don’t think I should, I’m not well.”

“I’ll carry you if you can’t walk. Now move it.”

You looked up and pulled a face. “Levi, I…”

“Where’s that rebellious brat who chopped her own hair off?”

You gasped. “I’m here!”

He held his hand out to you. “Then move it.”

You grabbed his hand and let him pull you against him making you gasp; he was just so handsome and bad. “O-Okay.”

He ran with you to the wall. “Ready to jump?”

“I can’t jump that high!”

“Tch, don’t give up already brat. Now jump!”

You squealed and jumped up with Levi, and sure enough you landed on the wall with him gently, then you jumped off and almost floated in the air. You were sure it was Levi’s powers, but it was still fun to jump like that. He ran with you lightly through the city, then jumped from place to place until you were in neon central. Neon central was a place where holograms came to life, people could have fun and interact and the lights just danced around you. You twirled around slowly at the different bright colours, the dolphins jumping through the air and swimming around. Neon birds of dazzling colours blew by and through you making you laugh. You jumped out the way as deer and horses ran past you.

Levi took your hand and pulled you along to another part, then stopped you. “Stand right here.”

You giggled. “What’s going on?”

“Just stay there.”

You clasped your hands together in front of you and waited. You turned your head and leaned a little away at a neon hologram butterfly fluttering near your face, then away. You smiled, then your eyes widened as more appeared. You gasped and felt your heart swell as you became surrounded by neon butterflies dancing around you. You looked up to the sky as the circled around and danced up, it was like nothing you’d ever seen before in your life. You giggled and spun around with the butterflies.

Levi stood there watching you, his heart fluttering in his chest. He’d never cared much for other women, never showed much interest in them. However, as he watched you, he couldn’t help but feel something in his chest. He couldn’t stop watching you and he wanted the smile on your face to last forever. He wanted your happiness to be eternal. He forgot all about his reasons for being there, about Erwin’s plan, about his lies, about using you and just enjoyed you. He felt himself smiling a little, then blushed when he realised, he was letting his emotions show.

Levi cleared his throat. “They can land on you, hold your hand out.”

You held your hand out and watched a bright green one land on your hand, then flutter its wings. “This is beautiful. I have no words.” You looked to Levi and smiled. “Thank you.”

He gulped and looked away from you. “Don’t mention it.”

You hummed a laugh, then moved your hand up and let it fly away. “Can I stay here? For forever?”

He stared at you and saw the sadness in your eyes. “I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

You hugged yourself. “I know, just wishful thinking I guess.”

“There’s a show that happens, want to watch?”

You nodded and smiled. “Please.”

Levi scooped you up, then jumped until he found a nice little spot and sat you down on the ledge next to him. “Best spot.”

You kicked your legs. “I will trust your judgement.”

He stared at you as you hummed to yourself and watched the animals. “Something has been bothering me.”

You looked to Levi. “What’s that?”

“You mentioned to Haru about a punishment…what…what’s that?”

You scrunched up your shoulders. “I’ve been in there a lot as a kid, mainly because I wanted to be a child and they wanted me to be like a princess or empress.” You tilted your head and sighed. “I tried so much to please them. The punishment was simple at first, that was before her.”

“Her?”

You gripped the edge. “Ms Hawks. They employed her to set me straight quicker. She is the harshest woman you’ll ever meet. One day I heard her talking about a punishment for me, that she was fixing something up and if I step out of line, she’d test me on it.”

“Did you?”

You nodded. “I messed up big time, spilt some ink over my nice kimono. She was not happy that I wasn’t perfect. She grabbed me, then dragged me down these stairs on the far side of the temple. Inside at the bottom there was this big wooden cage. She put a chain on my neck, then two on my wrists and threw me inside the cage and chained me to the middle. She left me in there in the pitch blackness for…actually, I don’t know how long I was in there for. All I know is, she’s the reason why I hate the dark now.”

“Tch, she fucking locked you up in a cage?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“How the fuck did the elders approve of that?”

You smiled sadly. “Because they saw results. I hated it so much that I didn’t want to go back, but the hair cutting situation sent me back to that place.” You hummed a laugh. “Guess it was a silly move.”

Levi shook his head. “I don’t think it was. You wanted to rebel against the system that was put in place, the prison like hold on you.”

Your eyes widened. “You think I’m locked up in a prison?”

He nodded. “The place you’re in is like a prison.”

You smiled and laughed a little. “It’s nice to know someone feels that way too.”

Levi reached over and ruffled your hair. “Of course, now enjoy the show it’s about to start.”

You shuffled a little closer to Levi making him blush, then you hummed and smiled as you watched the neon show. You loved how the colours danced, the sound of the music too. You hummed a laugh at how beautiful it was. You yawned, then hummed. “It’s late.”

Levi stood up. “We’re not done yet.”

You giggled. “Okay?”

He picked you up into his arms, then jumped across the city to a nice little quiet park. He left you on a bench, then went to a stand and bought two crepes. He walked over and handed you one. “Chocolate, strawberries and cream.”

You smiled and looked at it. “I’ve never had anything like this before.”

“Eat.”

You took a big bite, then blushed hard. “So good!” You ate more and more, then wiggled in delight. “Mmm! I love it.”

“Good.”

You ate all of it, then looked out at the park. “This is nice. I didn’t know that this city could be so pretty.”

“There’s a lake on the edge of the city and when the moon shines on it, it’s beautiful.”

You smiled and hummed. “I’d love to go, but it’s too far out and I won’t make it there and back to the temple. I’ll be punished.” You hummed a laugh. “I’d rather not get punished again.”

Levi nodded. “Well, I’ll think of something.”

You giggled. “Yeah.” You looked up at the moon. “Looks nice tonight.”

Levi didn’t look at the moon, he looked at you instead. He didn’t understand why, but he preferred looking at you instead of the moon. He thought you were far more beautiful than any moon or other things in this world. He blushed as you started humming, then you sang a song. Levi loved your voice, he thought it sounded heavenly and felt honoured to hear it. He smiled a little at you, because he believed that you probably never sing usually. You seemed always sad and broken hearted, so you singing was a big deal. He felt proud that he’d made you like this, that he made you happy. He then felt his heart hurt, because he was going to lock you away in the other world. Erwin and the scouts needed your power, they needed to use you to get stronger. Humans always treated supernaturals like they were second rate citizens, unless they could use them for power. With you giving them power, then they could fight back against the humans and be equal and stop being used and gain freedom from being used and trodden on. The problem was, they needed a lot of power and they had to use you. Your freedom had to be sacrificed for the good of others.

You ran around your garden dancing with happiness, because since your date with Levi the other night, you felt better. Levi didn’t take you out last night, but he did sit with you on the deck and ate snacks with you and watched the moon. You felt like you meant something to someone for once, and you liked it. You rolled around on the floor, then fussed Levi’s cute fox face. “You’re adorable.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, shut up.”

You giggled. “You are.”

You flinched at a horrible voice shouting your name. You sat up and looked over to Ms Hawkes. She stormed closer to you. “What are you doing!?”

You went white. “I was just enjoying the sun.”

“You have meetings with your potential husbands soon, you are a lady, but you are rolling around in the dirt with a fox!” She grabbed your wrist and yanked you up, then she saw the dirt on your dress. “Look at you! Disgusting. You are not some common child you are a moon child! You cannot be rolling around in the dirt like this.”

You shivered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’ll change and clean up.”

She gripped your wrist hard. “You’ll just do it again. You need to be taught a lesson.”

Your eyes widened as she dragged you along. “No…no! I’ll behave, I promise. I’ll do anything, just don’t take me down to the dark.”

She yanked you, but you fought her. “Stop fighting!”

You yanked free from her. “I’m not going! You can’t make me! I’m the moon child, you can’t do this.”

She snarled at you. “You may be a moon child of great power, but you’re a supernatural being and lesser than us humans. You will do as we say!” She shouted people’s names. “You have my permission to grab the moon child and drag her to the dark room.”

“No! Please I’m begging you Ms Hawks. Please.” You were grabbed and dragged down to the steps, then down the hall. You tired to fight, but you could. “Please, please, please! I won’t do it again, I’ll be anything you want me to be, just don’t put me in there!” You could see the butlers taking you to the room really didn’t want to, but they feared Ms Hawks. Everyone that work in the temple as your carer loved you, they loved you so much, but they couldn’t go against Ms Hawks no matter what. So, you fighting and begging was falling on deaf ears. You saw the wooden doors ahead, then kicked and screamed. “Noo! Please! I’m begging you!”

Ms Hawks unlocked the gate and walked in. “I’m away for a few years, I come back to check on you because you’ll be married to someone and this is how I find you.” She grabbed the iron neck clasp with magic, it was there to drain you. “You will stay in here until you learn to be the moon child doll the elders want you to be.” She clasped it on your neck, then put the cuffed chains on your wrists and attached them to the floor. “I’ll come here when I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

You watched her walk to the door. “No, please!” You launched your body at the door, but the chains pulled your wrist and neck smacking you against the floor. You pushed yourself up. “Please, please don’t leave me!”

“This must be done.”

“No, no, no, no, no! Don’t turn out the light, leave it on, please.”

She stood by the light. “Being in darkness allows you to reflect on yourself. You live in the dark, so you can be born again in the light.”

You pulled at your chains. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Just don’t turn off the light. I’ll sit in here and think about my mistake, just don’t turn it out! Don’t leave me here in the dark!”

She smiled at you. “I’ll see you soon.”

You stared at her and saw the pleasure she was getting from this, then she flicked the light off. You screamed and fought as much as you could, but you couldn’t break free. You heard the door slaw and lock. You dropped to the floor, then shook in place. “No, no, no, no.”

You looked around and panted, you couldn’t see anything at all. You sat there in the silence. You flinched at a noise, then heard something else in there. Every small noise was as loud as an elephant stomping about. Everything was amplified and it terrified you. Things in the dark shifted and moved, it was like you were seeing things. Nothing was in there, but the way your mind was playing tricks made it seem like you were surrounded. You shifted on the cold stone floor, then moved to a corner. You wanted to find someone you could be safer, and feeling the wall either side of your shoulders was the closest thing you could get to some sense of safety. You moved towards a corner, but you couldn’t make it. You tired again, then the realisation had hit you. Ms Hawks had shortened the chains, she’d figured out your survival technique and taken it away.

You curled up more thinking if you were small, nothing would get to you. However, because your body was in fight or flight, the slightest bit of touch made you think it was something touching you. When you felt something, you’d yank the chains and turn to face it finding only darkness. The longer you were there, the more panicked you were becoming. You promised yourself if you got out, you’d do anything and everything she asked of you. No longer would you run around having fun. You were going to be a good moon child and behave yourself. You were going to be obedient, kind, quiet and clean. You were going to pick one of the five to marry and you’d give them anything they wanted, no matter what. You were willing to do anything so you wouldn’t be put in this cage again.

The door to the stairs opened and closed, then someone made their way down. You stared into the dark wondering who it was, that maybe it was someone to mess with you or kill you. You hoped and prayed it was to kill, because you couldn’t do this anymore, you were done. You flinched at your name being said, then blue flames appeared and Levi stood on the other side of the wooden cell. You stared at him. “Is this an illusion?”

Levi looked at the cell door. “Tch, easy lock.” He unlocked it, then walked up to you. “And no, this isn’t an illusion. I’m here for you.”

You shook. “It can’t be, you’re not real, this is just me imagining things.”

He pulled your veil off, then cupped your face. “I’m real, I’m here with you, I promise.”

You welled up and cried. “Levi.”

His eyes widened. “You’re crying. You said you haven’t cried in a long time.”

You slumped your shoulders and cried. “I want my mummy.”

Levi felt the pain in your words, because he too felt like this sometimes. The sad thing about it all was, you and him had lost your parents. “I know, I want mine too, but both our mothers are gone.” He flicked his fire up and caused others to spawn and float about. “But don’t worry, I’m here with you for as long as you like, okay?” He ruffled your hair. “I’m not leaving unless you ask me to.”

You rubbed your tears and cried more. “Thank you.”

He sighed and sat down. “I get it, the fear of the dark. This place is horrible.”

You nodded and sniffed. “Yes.”

He hummed. “Bet you can hear and feel everything.”

“Yes.”

“Shadows dance about.”

You nodded. “Uh huh.”

He rubbed your tears from your cheeks. “Tch, that woman is a bitch. I heard everything she said to you. It’s humans like her that make you think there’s no hope for equality, that make you want to give up, to go far away.”

You smiled. “I wish I could go far away sometimes.”

“Me too.”

“I wouldn’t know where.”

He sighed. “I guess you wouldn’t.” He looked to your arm. “She gripped you hard, your arm okay?

You rubbed it. “I think so.”

“Good.” He lightly touched it. “Tch, she was a fucking monster, dragging you here the way she did.”

You gulped. “I’m sorry for screaming and shouting so much.”

He shook his head. “You had every right.” He shivered. “Your shouts and cries…I’ve heard them before in people who get killed…it…it hurt hearing it and knowing there was nothing I could have done without putting you at risk even further.”

You coughed a little. “I would have been punished more and you would have been banished, then I really would be all alone.”

“I refuse to let you be alone.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He sighed. “So, how long are we in here for?”

You looked around. “I don’t know.”

He hummed. “Well, let’s make the most of this quiet time.” He peaked around, then leaned closer. “You didn’t see this, okay?”

You frowned. “Okay…”

He clicked his fingers making a sweet bun appear in his hand, then he offered it toy you. “Eat up.”

You grabbed it and stared at it. “How did you?”

“Summoning things comes in handy. Foxes steal, right? They’re crafty.” He stretched. “I can summon and create blue flames. So, eat.”

“But.”

“Eat.”

You nodded. “Thank you for the food.” You ripped into the bun and ate it fast; the sweetness was perfect in it. You felt yourself getting better and better because of it. “It’s good.”

He propped his leg up, then rested his elbow on his legs and put his head in his hand so he could stare at you. “I’m glad.”

“I feel better.”

“That’s because I put a little extra in.”

You frowned. “Extra?”

“Medicine to make you feel good.” He tapped his neck. “This is iron, so I’m not able to take it off.”

You touched it. “Iron?”

He hummed. “Iron saps the power of supernaturals a bit, which explains why that bitch makes you wear so much. Without your chains, I think you’d be able to summon moonlight to keep you company. However, the iron is thick, so it’s no use. I’d love to take it off, but I can’t. Tch, fucking, humans.”

You lowered your head. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You gulped. “Thank you for keeping me company, but I think I’m going to do as she says. No more running around having fun. I have to choose one of the five and marry him.”

“No.”

You frowned and looked to Levi. “No?”

He sighed and lowered his arm. “I said no, you’re not doing that.”

“But I have to! Or I get this cage again.”

“They’re just selling you off to keep the peace. Besides, you should be marrying for love.”

You sighed. “Impossible. I’m not allowed to be in love.”

“So, you don’t feel love?”

You shook your head. “I don’t think so, not anymore. After what happened with Jason, I killed my heart.”

Levi stared at you, then he sighed and shuffled closer to you and sat at your side. He put his arm around you and grabbed the side of your head, then pulled you against his chest. “Don’t give up just yet, you never know what might happen. Now shut up, sit here and relax. I’ll leave when I hear her coming back.” You and Levi sat there in silence, his warmth providing you comfort. You closed your eyes and slept against him and left him to his thoughts. Levi care about you a lot, after seeing all this, he felt something within him growing. He couldn’t help but want to protect you, to get you to smile like you did when the two of you left this place. Levi was becoming more and more conflicted between his feelings and his loyalty to the mission. He knew what needed to be done, but after seeing all of this he felt it harder to carry on the mission to move you to his world and lock you up there for power. He sighed and knew he had to talk to Erwin, he had to discuss things and see what could be done because you were probably the biggest victim in all of this and you didn’t even know it.


	3. Chapter 3

You stood in your changing room feeling your heart hurting, because Levi had told you this morning he had to go away for a few hours, maybe a day. You missed him so much after what he did for you yesterday, he stayed with you in your cell until Ms Hawks came back for you. You winced as they pulled the kimono on your tightly. Today you were meeting your five potential husbands, so you had to wear your best kimono. It was pure white with pink blossom petals on it. They fixed your hair and put on delicate makeup. They placed your nicest veil on, then bowed to you and left.

Haru walked in and smiled at you. “You look like a goddess.”

You looked to him and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You ready?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He walked closer. “You tired?”

“Yes.”

He sighed. “I heard about yesterday, about what Ms Hawks did to you. I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “It had to be done, I was acting like a child.”

He shook his head. “It’s not right.”

“It’s my life.” You sighed. “Could you come with me today? I don’t want to be alone with those men and I need someone to talk to.”

He smiled. “I’d be honoured.”

You hummed a laugh. “Perfect, well then, let’s go.” You walked through the halls to the greeting room, they’d set up a sitting area for you with flowers and a netting around. You sat inside on a cushion, then watched Haru sit next to you. “I wonder who they are and what they’re like.”

“I only know that they want you to choose a human.”

You sighed. “I know.”

“But there are two humans and three supers. So, you never know.”

You hummed a laugh. “True.”

Ms Hawks walked in and glared at you. “I’m bringing the men in now. You better be on your best behaviour.”

“Yes, Ms Hawks.”

She smiled and stood with pride, she felt like she’d successfully fixed you. “Alright.”

You sighed. “Do you think any of them will be young? Or will they all be old farts?”

Haru laughed. “Probably old.”

You blew a raspberry. “Hate it.”

Ms Hawks walked in with five men, one you knew very well, it was Shiwoo. Haru leaned over. “I didn’t know Shiwoo would be here.”

“I didn’t know he was a clan head.”

“Apparently he is.” He groaned. “There’s my clan head, don’t choose him, he’s vial.”

You looked to a scruff looking man who was big, big as in muscular, he looked like he could rip someone’s head off. You shivered. “Oh, I don’t like him.”

“No one does.”

Ms Hawks sat the men down in a line in front of you so you could see all of them, then they all bowed. Ms Hawks refer to the first man, he was the Oni head and had red horns and a harsh look on his face. His hair was black and long, but it was tied up. “This is Reiji of the Oni clan.”

Reiji bowed to you. “Honour to meet you my lady.”

She stepped to a blonde-haired man who clearly had some work done on his face. “This is Jasper, he is head of all entertainment, media and showbusiness. He’s a rather important human.”

Jasper smirked and bowed. “My lady.”

She moved to the middle. “This is Shiwoo, he is dragon clan head.”

Shiwoo smiled. “Hello my lady, glad to see you are well.” You smiled at that; he was a nice guy.

Hawks referred to another human, he seemed to have a harsh gaze, the kind where he could kill you with just a look. He had white hair slicked back and almost black eyes. “This is Logan, he is head of trading in this city and business.”

Logan bowed. “Good morning my lady.”

She reached the last man. “This is Hans, he is the wolf clan head.”

Hans growled. “Let’s get this over with, she clearly should me mine. So, let me take her now and get this over with.”

Reiji hummed a laugh. “You really are a brutal idiot. You don’t treat them like they’re so object, you treat them with respect and kindness.”

“Oh shut up you stuck up Oni.”

You lifted your sleeve up and leaned over to Haru. “I wasn’t expecting an argument to break out”

Haru smirked. “That’s Hans for you, he’s the type of guy who knows what he wants and will get it at all cost.”

You sighed. “Well, he’s not going to get me, that’s for sure.”

“What are you thinking then?”

“Well, they’re all going to keep shouting at each other.” You looked over to the guys to see all the men were shouting at each other except Shiwoo. “I’m thinking I won’t get anywhere with these guys like this.”

“So?”

You hummed. “One on one dates, which I expect you to come on with me. For protection of course.”

He smiled and nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. You going with the worst first?”

You nodded. “To get it over with, yeah.”

“Hans first.”

He hummed. “So, who you picking last?”

You blushed. “Shiwoo.”

He hummed a laugh, then nodded. “Alright.” He cleared his throat. “Excuse me! Excuse me?” The room went quiet. “My lady has made a choice. She feels this shouting is rather draining, she cannot get to know anyone like this. So, she has decided that one on one dates are for the best. She will see you one after another. Hans, you will be first.”

Reiji smirked. “Get the worse one over with.”

Hans growled. “Shut up!”

Haru looked to you. “Next?”

You hummed. “Jasper.”

“Jasper is next.”

“Logan.”

“Then Logan.”

You smiled. “Reiji.”

“Reiji.”

Shiwoo.”

Haru looked to your doctor. “Shiwoo, you are last seeing as you both know each other and you’re her doctor. If there are any issues, then you must withdraw your proposal. My lady only will accept this way.”

Shiwoo smiled. “I have no issues with it.”

Reiji bowed. “I look forward to it.”

You let out a long sigh, then raised your hand making everyone go quiet. You stood up, then walked out of your little sitting place and bowed slightly. “Thank you for all coming.” All of them were shocked, some blushed and others felt a strong desire to take you. “But please next time, do not fight as much.” You stood up and smiled. “I look forward to our dates and getting to know you all.” You turned to the door. “Haru?”

Haru followed you and bowed to the men. “Thank you for your time.” As soon as you were out of sight. He moved closer. “I don’t think Ms Hawks will like what you did back there.”

“If she has an issue, she can talk to the elders. I was proper, kind, delicate and gentle.”

“You were, I was impressed.”

You hummed a laugh. “I aim to please.”

“My lady!” You turned and looked down the hall at Hans. He stormed closer to you. “Our date!”

You turned to him and smiled. “Yes?”

“I want it, now.”

You bowed. “Very well.”

He grinned with pride. “Haru, piss off.”

Haru gulped. “I can’t sir.”

Hans growled. “Haru!?”

You walked closer to Hans. “I’m sorry Hans, but Haru’s presence is something I have requested. I understand you want me alone and he is your subordinate, but he is my bodyguard and assistant.”

Hans groaned as he paced, then he looked to you and couldn’t resist. “Alright, alright! Let’s go.”

You walked with him. “Where would you like to go?”

“I’ll take you to the best place ever!”

Haru grabbed a white parasol with pink blossom on for you and a long cute chain on, as well as a fan. “Is it a long journey?”

“By car.”

Haru sighed, because he knew where he was going to take you. “We’ll follow you.”

“No, she should ride in my car!”

You stood by the car for you, then you smiled. “Sorry Hans, but I must go by my car.”

Haru opened the door for you. “My lady.”

You bowed your head. “Thank you.” You sat inside the car and sighed. As soon as Haru got in, you groaned. “Pushy, isn’t he?”

“A little.”

You sighed. “I should have never agreed to do this date thing.”

“It was the best option, right?”

You hummed. “Yes.” You looked out the window and saw you were going to vast forests. “Why are we here?”

“I can imagine he wants to show off his strength.”

You groaned. “Why are some men stupid?”

“Don’t know.” Haru laughed. “But at least this will be a bit of fun.”

You hummed. “Yeah.”

“Try not to miss that fox of yours too much.”

You blushed. “Shut up.”

He laughed, then helped you out of the car. He put up your parasol, then held it over you. “It’s a bit hot today, sure you can manage this?”

You hummed and took your fan from Haru, then you flicked it open and fanned yourself. “I think so.”

“If you feel unwell, just say.”

You smiled. “I will.”

A maid and a butler ran past and set up a sitting area. Hans ran over to the forest edge, it seemed like that this was a wolf clan place, because there were other members there waiting. Hans pulled his shirt off to show his muscle. “I’m ready when you are my lady.”

You sat down on your cushion on a mat, then you sighed. “I must say, I’m curious about this date and why you’ve already managed to get your shirt off.”

He posed a bit, then growled. “I am strength and power, I want to show you how I can protect you, how I can make you feel safe!”

You tapped the fan against your mouth so he couldn’t see you grinning, you thought he was an idiot. “Very well. Proceed with what you have planned.”

Haru handed the parasol to the maid, then sat next to you. “Tea for the lady.”

The butler bowed. “Yes sir.”

You snorted a laugh, then looked away from Hans as he did push ups with a man sat on his back. “This is the most fun I’ve had in a while. What is he thinking?”

Haru smiled. “Told you. You’re not going to pick him, are you?”

You titled your head and gave him a side look. “Oh, I don’t know, he’s a lot of fun.”

“Stop joking.” He laughed. “He won’t think it as a joke.”

You winked at him. “Not a joke, I want him.”

“Quit it.”

You giggled making him laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll reject him, because this is just silly.”

Levi smiled at your sleepy self; it was so early in the morning. “I’m sorry brat, but I need to go away from a few hours, maybe days.”

You whined. “But I’m meeting the five men today who want to marry me.”

He cupped your cheek. “I’m sorry, but I have to do something important.”

You pouted making you look adorable to Levi. “I’ll miss you.”

He ruffled your hair. “I’ll miss you too, now go back to sleep and maybe I’ll bring you something back from my world.”

You flopped onto your side and smiled. “Sweets please.”

He nodded. “Got it.” Levi got up, then walked out your room as the sun was starting to rise in half an hour. Levi jumped to the wall, then ran off to the toll. He walked through and went to Erwin. His plan was to talk to Erwin about this all, maybe changed his mind about chaining you up or to call it off, maybe delay it. He pushed open Erwin garden gate and saw him sat writing. “Erwin.”

Erwin looked up and smiled. “Levi. I didn’t expect to see you.”

Levi walked in and looked around. “Nice garden.”

“Thank you.” He sighed. “So, what do I owe this visit?”

Levi stopped by a flower, it was pure white and seemed to shimmer in the light, it reminded him of you. “I need to talk.”

“About?”

“The girl.”

Erwin hummed and put his glasses down, then pushed his papers to the side. “Right, let’s talk.”

Levi picked the flower, then walked over to Levi as he spun the flower between his fingers. “She’s got marriage proposals.”

“Good for her.”

Levi looked up at Erwin. “Some very big named people. We could cause a war with a clan if we take her away.”

Erwin sighed. “If you’re having second thoughts, I can send in Mike.”

Levi slammed his foot on Erwin’s table on the floor. “Tch, I’m not! You know how fucking loyal I am to you.”

Erwin didn’t flinch, he just picked up his knocked over things, then set them straight. “I know, you’ve done everything and anything for me. So, why is this girl a problem?”

Levi ruffled his hair and groaned in frustration. “She…she’s just…she’s like us.”

“In what way?”

“Humans treat her like shit too.”

“She’s living in a palace.” Erwin picked up his pen and began writing. “She gets anything she wants. She’s not like us.”

Levi knelt down, then gripped the table making it groan. “Tch, she doesn’t!”

Erwin sighed and looked up. “She asks them for food, they bring it, she asks for dresses, they give it.”

“They don’t. They tell her what to wear, how to eat and where to go. She has no control over it.”

Erwin signed a paper. “She still lives in luxury.”

“Do you even know what happens to her if she rebels?”

Erwin looked up at Levi. “Does it matter?”

Levi snarled. “They lock her up in a fucking cage and chain her up with iron!”

Erwin stopped writing, then looked up. “They do?”

Levi loosened his grip. “Yes. They did it to her yesterday. I went to check on her and…I’ve never seen or heard someone be so terrified in my life. I’ve been to war, I’ve seen people get eaten and ripped apart by monsters, but her screams and look was nothing I’d ever seen before or heard.”

Erwin sighed and ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry you had to witness that. I can imagine that brought up bad memories for you, but it doesn’t change our mission. We need her and to take as much power as we need from her, she needs to be locked up. Humans will come for her and locking her up is the best, besides, that is what she’s used to.”

Levi shook his head. “It’s not right.”

“Not right? Not right huh?” He put his pen down. “Walk through our town again, go into the city and see what really isn’t right. Our lives aren’t right. I’ve told you Levi, we must sacrifice her in order for many others to live.” He leaned on the table. “If this is becoming a problem for you, I can send in Mike.”

“No, no she’s mine.”

Erwin smiled. “You like her?”

Levi blushed. “Tch, no, she’s just interesting.”

Erwin nodded and smirked. “Sure.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“It’s nothing, just thinking.” He sighed. “Well, if she’s here you can guarantee that she won’t be married off to someone who will just hurt her.”

Levi put his head in his hands. “I know.”

“And if it bothers you so much, you can be her keeper or guard here, whatever way you want to put it.” He hummed and started writing again. “I’m sure she’ll forgive you after a few years.”

“This…this just doesn’t feel right.”

“No, no it doesn’t, but you have to look at the bigger picture.”

Levi looked back up at Erwin. “I know, we must do what we have to, but.”

Erwin smiled. “I’m sure she’ll grow to understand our choice. Plus, she’ll have more choice over here.”

“Can we not chain her up.”

“We’ll have to, because she’ll want to run.”

Levi stared at the flower he picked and felt like you were more like it than ever, because this flower would get passed from person to person. If locked up in a house, it would still be a flower, but as time went it would wilt and die. No amount of helping, caring and loving could fix a wilted flower. “She’ll never be the same after the betrayal.”

Erwin smiled. “You came around when I chased you, beat you and pulled you into the scouts.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “I’m strong willed and I wanted out of that shit hole, her case is different.”

Erwin sighed. “Levi, I don’t know what else you want from me. I am not changing a thing with the plan. Now either you do it, or I send in Mike.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then unclenched. “Tch, I’ll do it.”

Erwin watched Levi stand up. “You going back?”

Levi gulped. “Not yet, I have things to buy.”

“Getting her gifts now? Be careful Levi. You treat her too much and she’ll think you like her.”

Levi growled, then stormed out of Erwin’s garden. He respected and liked Erwin, he was important to him too, he made his life better. However, the way he saw you and these building feelings in him, part of him was wanting to rebel against Erwin and whisk you away, to take you far away so you can be happy. Levi wanted to see you happy, he wanted to hear you laugh, see you smile, eat whatever you wanted, wear whatever you wanted and to sleep peacefully at night and in his arms. Levi stopped walking and blushed hard, all he could think about now was holding you and you smiling at him, then you falling asleep. Levi gulped hard; he was beginning to think there was something more to his feelings towards you.

He went into the shop and saw loads of fancy sweet treats. He selected some fancy mousse that looked like half a sphere and was pink. He then chose some mochi, the kind he knew you’d adore. He paid for them to be in a fancy box and bag, then he left and went to the other shop and saw a beautiful hair piece. It was like a comb you pin in hair, with a moon flower and little blossoms coming from it and a little chain dangling from it with a little flower. He took that and put it in the bag with food, then he maid his way to the veil. He went through and talked to the toll. He ran and jumped from place to place. It was night now in your world, so you had been and done your meeting with the potential husbands. Levi bit the bag handle, then jumped into your garden as a fox. He shook, then trotted to your door and sat there.

Levi flinched when you opened the slide doors, you were wearing a beautiful white dress with pink blossom on in order to meet the husbands. He noticed your makeup was different too, it was fancier than normal. Levi dropped the bag and gazed at you. “Brat?”

You looked around, then knelt down and hugged Levi. “I’m so happy your home!”

Levi blushed hard, then he inhaled and took in your natural scent, he thought you smelt so good. “Yeah.”

You hummed a laugh and pulled back. “You do what you needed to?”

“Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Are we safe?”

You hummed. “Not yet, I have to change.”

He looked you over. “It’s a lovely dress, I like it.”

You pulled you veil off to show how red your lips were from lip colouring. “I had to wear it today to meet my five potential husbands.”

“How did that go?”

You stretched, then lay on your side and looked at Levi. “Well, they all argued with each other and I agreed to go on one date with them each, so I can get to know them. Today I went on a date with Hans, the wolf clan leader.” You laughed. “He spent it exercising and showing off his muscle.” You wiped your tears with the end of your sleeve. “It was so silly.”

Levi shook his head. “Fucking idiot.”

You hummed. “It was entertaining.” You let out a long sigh. “I have a date tomorrow with Jasper.”

“The human head of entertainment?”

“Yep, then Logan.”

Levi growled. “Cold hearted human he is.”

You hummed in thought. “Oh, then Reiji and finally Shiwoo.”

“I feel sorry for you.”

You giggled. “Well, it’s entertaining for me.” You rolled onto your back. “I definitely won’t pick Hans, that’s for sure.”

Levi moved closer, then looked down at you. “You do know normal people marry for love, right?”

You frowned. “What? They do?”

“Yes.”

You reached out and fussed him. “Never heard that before.”

“Well, it’s true.”

You pulled Levi against you, then you hugged him making him rather flustered. “You’re so warm, soft and you smell good.”

“I…umm…thank you.”

You let him go, then got up and went to the changing room. You came back dressed in your white night dress. Levi felt his heart flutter more at the sight of you, he just couldn’t stop himself these days. You took tea from the maid, then told them you were retiring for the night. You placed the tea down, then smiled. “You want to join me? It’s safe.”

Levi turned into his normal self, then sighed. He took a cup from you. “Thank you.”

You smiled at him. “So, you back for good?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He grabbed the bag with your things in, then placed it on the table. “I got you a few things.”

You frowned. “You bought me things?”

He nodded. “You wanted sweet things.”

You blushed. “Oh, I said that in a sleepy state.”

He pulled out the mochi and little sweet domes and pushed them to the middle of the table. “From my world, so they’re extra special.”

You picked up your tea spoon, then cut part of the domed mousse. You saw inside there was a little bit of red sauce. “Wow.” You ate it and hummed, then did a little wiggle of delight. “So good. I’ve never tasted anything this good before. Thank you.” You cut another bit, then offered it to Levi. “Join me.”

He blushed a little, then he ate it. “It’s good.”

You giggled. “It’s perfect.” You picked up the mochi, then ate it. “Mmm, red bean.”

He leaned on the table and watched you. “Aren’t you tired?”

You smiled. “A little.”

“Well finish up and then get some rest.”

You hummed a laugh, then shared the rest of the sweet treats with Levi. You yawned and stretched. “I need to sleep, but I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

You smiled. “Because you’re here.”

Levi blushed and groaned a little, then he looked in his bag. “I have one last thing for you.”

You hugged your legs. “Oh?”

Levi pulled out the little comb pin wrapped in tissue, then offered it to you. “Here.”

You unwrapped it and picked it up. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s for your hair. Just place it in.” He took it from you, then moved your hair and slid it in. “Like this.” He smiled a little at you. “Beautiful.”

You blushed and lightly touched it. “Thank you, Levi.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Levi?”

He looked to you. “Hmm?”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad I met you.” Levi wanted to kiss you right then and there, he wanted to pull you onto his lap and kiss you deeply, he wanted to press you against the floor and pull the ties off your dress and slowly explore what hid under. However, before he could act, you got up and walked to your bed. “I believe I said I was going to sleep now.” You got into bed and lay there. “You staying at my side?”

Levi moved closer, then lay on his side. “I’m here.”

You smiled. “You’re not in your fox form?”

“Just for tonight, I’ll be like this, please.”

You hummed. “Night Levi.”

“Goodnight.”

Jasper grinned at you, then he moved closer to you. “You are beautiful, you know? You should be on tv.” He’d brought you to a place he owned, it was a fancy meeting place and you were being served food that was too fancy for your liking. “I could make you famous and desired by all.”

You moved your veil slightly, then lifted your tea up and sipped. “I do not desire fame.”

He scoffed. “Why!? Any woman would kill to be famous.”

You put the cup down. “Well, I am not just any woman now, am I?” You reached over and fussed Levi’s head in his fox form. “I am different.”

He moaned and moved even closer. “You are, aren’t you? You’re better than anything I’ve ever wanted.”

Haru smiled as he grabbed Jasper’s arm. “Touch her and I have every right cut off your hand.”

Jasper gulped. “Why couldn’t we have a normal date?”

You sighed and looked to him. “Because Jasper, I am not normal. I am a moon child, a rare one too, well according to the elders and my doctor. Normal is not part of my life. If you are not satisfied with that, then I go home now. I have other dates to go on.” You waved your hand so Haru got out his phone. “Logan is next on the list I believe.”

“No! No, no. Today you are mine.” He gasped. “I have an idea, how about I call your favourite actor and get them to meet you?”

You picked up your tea again. “I don’t watch movies. My teacher, Ms Hawks who you met the other day, she doesn’t approve of it all.”

Jasper groaned. “That woman.”

You hummed a laugh. “You do not like her.”

“Despise that thing you call a teacher.”

“She’s not the nicest of people.” You frowned when you felt a sting of pain, your illness was flaring up. You cleared your throat. “May I use your restroom?”

He frowned. “Ew.”

You rose up and sighed. “Everyone uses the restroom Jasper. If you find that off-putting, then I will head home.”

He shot up. “No, wait, I’m sorry.”

You turned to him. “This date was interesting, but I feel that it will go no further. I’m going to return home, but I want to thank you for having me here.”

Jasper ran after you. “Wait, I’m sorry my lady. Give me another chance.”

Haru stood between you and Jasper. “My lady gave you a chance, but you continued to insult her and she has grown tired of it.”

You turned to Jasper. “I have already formerly rejected Hans’s offer of marriage, he wasn’t happy, but he accepted it. Today, I am formerly rejecting your marriage offer. I’m sorry Jasper, but you are not the man for me.” You bowed to him. “I hope you find someone.”

Jasper went for you, but Levi growled at him and snapped. “Fuck! Damn fox.”

Haru guided you out the room and to the car. “Sorry for that.”

You shook your head. “It’s nothing, at least I have one less man to worry about.” You hummed and sat in the car. “Can you call Shiwoo?”

He frowned. “Something wrong?”

You nodded. “I’m having an attack.”

He tapped away on his phone. “Calling now. Are you in pain?”

You sat back and hummed. “Yes, but I can manage right now. I just need to get home, fast.” Levi climbed up onto the seat, then put his head on your lap and whined. “I’ll be okay. I just need Shiwoo.”

Haru chatted on his phone, then pressed the button to talk to the driver. “Floor it back to the temple, our lady is sick and needs her doctor.” Haru sat back and talked on the phone more. He looked to you. “No, no there’s no blood right now, just pain.”

You looked to Haru. “This is a bad one.”

Haru opened the car door, then scooped you up and ran with you inside. He lay you on your bed, then took your veil off. He saw maids and butlers coming closer. “GET AWAY! GET OUT!” He snarled at them showing his wolf side.

You curled up and cried out in pain as it felt like the petals on your back were moving under your skin and burning as they went. You gripped the sheets and screamed out; it was like someone was carving your skin. You hadn’t had an attack this bad in a long time, it was scary and you weren’t sure what was happening to you. You stared at Levi and wished he wasn’t a fox; you wanted the real Levi to be here for you. You cried and arched your back as the pain spread throughout your body. Levi hated not being able to help you yet again. He wanted to sooth you, or take you to Hange so she could test your illness and cure you. He didn’t want you to be in so much pain, to rely on one man so much. His eyes widened in shock as you leaned over and threw up, but the only thing that came up was blood.

Haru lifted you up a little and held you so you didn’t choke. “SHIWOO!”

Shiwoo burst into the room and ran over. “I’m here.” He stopped and saw the blood on the floor. “Goddesses…what happened? How did this start?”

“Just fucking fix her!”

Shiwoo nodded, then got out his quick medication for you. He injected it into your neck, then gave you some blood. He pulled out a device, then pressed it to form a small IV stand. He hooked you up with fluids, then clipped on a device to check your vitals. “There, she should be getting better.”

You panted and hummed. “Thank you, thank you.”

He smiled. “I’m always here for you. Lay her down Haru and leave us alone.”

Haru frowned. “But!”

“There’s nothing more you can do for her and I’m her doctor, she needs me right now. Go.”

Haru sighed. “Call me if you need me my lady.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Shiwoo waited for him to leave, then he cleaned up the blood and sat comfortably next to you as you lay there. “As I’ve said before, we really should stop meeting like this.” He smiled as you hummed a weak laugh. “You know, this is the first time I’ve seen you without a veil on.”

You panted and touched your cheek. “I’m not much to look at right now.”

“You’re beautiful, even though you’re sick.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“You had a date today, correct?”

You hummed and waved Levi closer. “I did.” He lay down, then rested his head on your chest allowing you to weakly pet him. “With Jasper.”

“Oh.” He sighed and checked your vitals. “How did that go?”

“I rejected him. I’ve rejected Hans too.”

He chuckled. “Two down three to go.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I guess. Why did I get sick?”

He lay on his side next to you and sighed. “Stress I believe. There’s only so much my medication I give you can do, but this whole marriage thing is causing high stress, which I turn is messing with the chemicals in your body. Therefore, your body is freaking out and the sickness kicks in.”

You gulped. “Any chance on a cure?”

“You know I’m working on it.” He smiled. “For now, you should rest. It’s not every day you throw up blood.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi. “Guess so.” You closed your eyes and squeezed him and wished it was the normal Levi. Levi wanted to hold you too. He wanted Shiwoo gone and he wanted to take you to Hange. He knew there had to be a cure. There was nothing in this day and age that couldn’t be cured, so he didn’t understand why Shiwoo was saying he hadn’t gotten one yet for you. Levi stared at Shiwoo, he was now suspicious of the dragon clan doctor who claimed to be doing this for you, for your health. He was beginning to think that this doctor wasn’t the nice man he claimed to be or people made him out to be. Levi looked to you and thought about your smile and laugh, he wanted that back. So, he made a choice, that lake he told you about was the next run-away location. He was going to show you the moonlight dancing on the water, he was going to get you to smile again like you did so many times for him. A rare smile that you only gave him and no one else, because with Levi, you smiled for real.


	4. Chapter 4

You sat with the three elders with Reiji, Logan and Shiwoo. You’d been sick, so you’d missed the date with Logan and Reiji, which Logan was not happy about and a meeting was called to address the issue. You were a little better now, less weak than you were when they attack happened, but you weren’t perfect. You bowed your head surprising the elders. “I want to extend a heart felt sorry for what has happened. My illness has caused the cancellation of my dates with all three of you. I am sorry.”

Logan gritted his teeth. “That is not my problem. I understand you are sick and if you chose me, I will provide you with the best care you can ask for. What I’m not happy about is why Dr Yoon has been at her side all this time! He is a potential husband and my competitor. We’re supposed to have individual dates and yet he’s taking her from us.”

The head elder sighed. “Dr Yoon is the lady’s doctor, whenever she is sick, he is the one to make her better.”

Logan growled. “He stayed here at this temple. I don’t like it!”

“Dr Yoon is the only one who knows how to fix her illness.”

“Get another doctor! A woman!”

The elder shook his head. “There are no others that understand her sickness or know how to help her when she is sick.”

“I will not accept it!”

The elder shook his head. “I am sorry Logan, but this is the way it is and will always be.”

“What!?”

“If she chooses to marry you, Dr Yoon will come with her. He is part of the deal, as well as her fox and Haru as her protector. They won’t be with her all the time, she will be yours, but if she is sick Dr Yoon will help and if she needs protection Haru will be there.”

Logan gripped his fist. “This isn’t acceptable. This is disgraceful and a spit to the face!”

The elder clenched his jaw. “Logan, I suggest you think this over.”

“Fuck that! I want her and I will pay you or give you anything you want for her. I do not want that doctor and protector, just her.”

The elder talked to the other two elders and nodded, then he looked to Reiji. “Reiji of the oni clan, do you have an issue with Dr Yoon and Haru.”

Reiji smiled sweetly at you. “No, I have none at all. I wish all the best for my lady, she needs the best doctor for her and protector, so I will welcome both men into my home with open arms and provide them with rooms and care.”

You blushed a little and smiled, you really liked how kind Reiji was. The man was gentle too, like a true gentleman. Though he had a harsh look, it seemed to melt when he smiled at you. However, you were sure he was a traditional man, so he would do anything and you were be like a doll. You bowed your head to Reiji, then he bowed back to you and winked.

The elder held his hand up. “We have made a choice. Logan, we have decided to remove you from the marriage proposals.”

Logan’s eyes widened. “WHAT!?”

“We believe that you are not fit to be married to the moon child, therefore we are removing your marriage proposal from the table.”

“You can’t do that!”

The elder smiled. “Oh, we can. The three of us are the heads and deciders of matters between supernaturals and humans. If you want anything to do with a supernatural and you’re human, or a you’re supernatural and want something to do with a human, then you come to us. We are the keepers of the moon child; we decide her fate. So, do not come in here shouting and claiming her, because you have no power here. You cannot marry her and you will not come near her again. If you do, we will not hesitate to punish you.”

Logan gulped, then lowered his head. “This isn’t fair…”

“Please remove Logan.” You all watched him being escorted out, then he looked to Reiji and Shiwoo. “It seems that you two are left. I want you to know I believe that the young lady is still sick, therefore we request you both take her on dates within places of safety, such as your homes.”

Reiji bowed. “I’d be honoured.”

Shiwoo smiled and bowed. “I too will be honoured.”

The elder sighed. “Good. Now, the lady needs to rest for a few more days, then you Reiji may take the first date.”

Reiji smiled. “I can’t wait.”

You smiled at him, then looked away as you blushed. “Thank you for your patience and kindness.” You looked to the elders. “I need to rest, is it alright if I can rest?”

The elder bowed. “Yes.”

You stood up and saw everyone bow their heads. You sighed, then walked out and all the way to your room. You pulled your veil off, then threw it on the side. You dropped to your knees, then flopped onto your side. Levi walked over, then lay on his side and looked at you. You smiled and fussed him. “Wish you were in your normal form; I could do with a hug.” You hugged him against you. “Sorry, just for a bit.”

Levi wanted to be his normal self as well, he wanted to hold you so badly, but he had to do with being held by you. “That’s okay, you can hold me for as long as you want.”

You squeezed him and held back tears. “Thank you.”

Levi wiggled his head free, then looked at your face. You had your eyes shut tightly with some tears leaking free. He licked your cheek, then tapped his forehead against yours. “It’s okay to cry.”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “I don’t even know why I’m crying.”

“You should rest and look forward to tonight.”

You giggled. “What’s happening tonight?”

“I have a plan I know you’ll like.”

You nuzzled his face. “Exciting.”

“My lady?” You looked to the door to see Shiwoo. “I’ve come to check on you.” He walked over. “Who were you talking to?”

You hugged Levi. “My fox.”

He walked over and crouched down. “He’s cute.”

“I wouldn’t touch him if I were you.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“He doesn’t let anyone but me to touch him.”

He hummed a laugh. “Cute. He’s loyal to his owner.”

He got out his device. “Can I check your vitals?”

You sat up and offered your hand. “You’re seeing me more and more without my veil.”

He smiled as he linked you to his device. “Lucky me.” He looked up at you. “Maybe next I can get a kiss.”

You blushed. “Stop messing.”

He hummed a laugh. “I’m not messing though, my intensions to marry you and be with you are very real and true. I’ve wanted you from the moment I first met you.”

You blushed more, then looked away. “R-Really?”

“Yes. How do you feel about me?”

You gulped. “I umm…I don’t know.”

He leaned closer to you making you hold your breath. “How about a kiss? It’ll help you figure out how you feel.”

You turned your face away and whined a little. “I umm…we’re not allowed.”

He cupped the side of your face and made you look at him. “Just one kiss.”

You crawled backwards from him, but he kept moving towards you. “N-No, I’ll get punished if we do.”

He smirked. “I won’t let them. Just one.” Shiwoo flinched back as Levi pounced and growled at him. “Woah, this fox is very protective, huh?” He laughed. “Alright, I won’t touch her.”

You hugged Levi. “My vitals?”

He looked down at the device. “Ah, you’re healthy.”

You smiled and squeezed Levi. “Good.”

He detached it from your hand, then stood up. “I’m sorry I upset your fox.”

You petted Levi’s head. “It’s okay.”

He bowed to you. “I will get that kiss though.” He smiled at you. “I’ll come to check on you tomorrow, okay? But it seems like you are back to normal health wise.”

“Good.”

“Plenty of rest.”

You gulped. “Yes.”

Levi waited for them to leave, then he looked to you. “Tch, I don’t like him.”

You smiled. “Why?”

Levi growled. “He’s trouble.”

You hummed a laugh. “I guess.”

Levi looked to you, then walked to your bed and bit the cover. He dragged it back, then looked to you. “Get in. You need to sleep; get some rest and I’ll wake you up to take you somewhere fun.”

You crawled into the bed, then pulled the covers over you. “I’m looking forward to it.”

You heard someone say your name, they lightly touched your head, then said your name again. You woke up to see Levi. “Wake up, the temple is asleep, so it’s time for us to have fun.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

You got out of bed, then managed to change into a nice kimono by yourself. You put on a touch of makeup, then slid the comb Levi got you into your hair. You ran out and smiled. “Ready.”

Levi looked you up and down. “You…you look good…why change?”

You smiled. “Well, you said you were going to take me somewhere fun, right? I wanted to look the part.”

He blushed and cleared his throat. “You look beautiful.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you!”

He pulled you close to slightly in front of him. He put one arm around you on your waist as his other hand held your hand out. “Let’s get you walking on air.”

You gasped. “Wait!”

Levi jumped up with you, then ran through the air. You looked down at the city and felt your hand stand on end, it was so frightening to you. Levi leaned closer. “Just hold on, I will protect you. Keep running, that’s it. You’re a natural brat.”

You smiled and giggled as you held his hand tightly. “This is amazing. I feel so free and alive.” You let go of Levi’s hand. “I wonder what it’s like to fall.”

Levi smiled. “Well, I’ll help, but I’ll catch you, I promise.” He let you go making you fall, you laughed as you felt the rush off air. You stopped and let out a gasp of air when you were caught. Levi looked down at you in his arms. “How was that.”

You smiled and linked your arms around his neck. “Fun.”

He stood you up, then began dancing with you in the air. You stared into Levi’s eyes, your heart fluttering at the sight, this man was perfect in your eyes. You held onto him tightly not wanting to let him go ever. Levi enjoyed this moment with you, how full of light and life you seemed. His heart was full with strong emotions and feelings just for you. He wanted to be like this for forever, but he wasn’t too sure what this feeling was. All he knew was your giggles and smiles for him right now were beautiful, he loved it all. He danced with all the way to the lake he told you about, then he lowered you both down onto the grass.

You turned and gasped at the moonlight dancing on the lake. You ran from Levi to the water, then stopped to admire it. “It’s so beautiful.”

Levi walked over and stood by your side. “It is, isn’t it.”

You smiled. “I wish I was beautiful as this.”

Levi looked to you. “You are as beautiful as the moon itself.”

You looked to him and blushed, then you began to glow a little. “I…I’m…I…”

He lifted your head up by your chin. “You don’t realise just how wonderful you are. From the moment I appeared in your garden, I was mesmerised by you.”

Your eyes widened as you glowed more. “I…you…really?”

He leaned closer to you. “You’re beautiful.” Levi gasped as he felt strong, much stronger than normal. He noticed that the light from you was travelling down his arm into his chest, then he looked back at you. “You’re so strong and wonderful brat, you just don’t see it. Just look at you glowing.”

You pulled from Levi and looked into the lake to see he was right. You blushed, then looked to him. “Why am I not scared this time?”

He smiled making your heart skip a beat. “Because this is who you are.”

You looked at your hands and arms, then you stepped forwards onto the lake. Your foot tapped the water, but it didn’t go in. You hopped again and landed on the moonlight on the lake. You smiled and walked more into the rays. You giggled, then ran a little, then hopped skipped and jumped. You twirled around in the light and danced. As you enjoyed feeling some of your power, Levi just stood back and watched you. Levi felt himself smiling in a way he’d never smiled before. He couldn’t take his eyes off you, how you were playing about and laughing. He wanted to be out there with you. He wanted to be the one making you laugh more, to smile more and to live. His eyes widened when a feeling hit him hard, a feeling he didn’t understand until now. As Levi watched you, he realised that something big, something that took over everything in his head.

Levi gulped. “I love her…I’m in love with her.” He covered his mouth with his hand as he blushed hard, then he whined a little. He looked away from you, then back as he felt a pull. He jumped up and flew towards you.

You twirled and gasped. You looked up and Levi was float slightly as he came down, his lips close to yours as he smiled. “Levi?”

He leaned down, then kissed you. He was hoping his feelings came through into the kiss. Levi’s eyes opened wide as he kissed you just as a huge burst of light exploded from you and the sound of a light bell being hit. A small ripple effect spread on the lake, the moon shone brighter and the area around you sprung into life. Levi landed on the water, then pulled back to see you blushing hard, then you covered your face with your hands and whined. Levi softened his gaze, then tried to peak at your face. “Don’t hide.”

“But.”

“Don’t.”

You looked up at him. “Why did you kiss me?”

He cupped the side of your face and caressed your cheek with his thumb. “Because I wanted to.”

You gulped and bit your lip. “Do you want to kiss me now?”

He tilted your head up and leaned closer. “Yes.”

You held the front of his yukata. “Prove it.”

He leaned down and captured your lips again, you felt butterflies as he kept kissing you. Levi pulled from your lips and gasped as little butterflies of moonlight danced around you both. “Beautiful.”

You pulled at his yukata. “More.” You gulped. “Please more.”

He cupped your face and kissed you again, he kissed you over and over as you hummed in happiness back at him. You moaned as he nipped your lip, then he deepened the kiss. He felt you getting weak in his arms, so he wrapped an arm around you and moved his other hand to tangle his fingers in your hair. You just gripped his yukata tighter at the front, you weren’t sure what to do with yourself. Your mind was becoming blank. All you knew was, this was the best kiss of your life. You felt complete, wanted, understood and loved. Levi felt as though his life was complete, that being here with you was everything he ever wanted and more. That you and him were meant to be like this, always. He loved you, he knew now more than ever, kissing you confirmed his feelings for you. He loved you with everything he had.

You were so far into the kiss, that you lost control. You gasped as you fell down into the lake along with Levi. You opened your eyes and saw Levi. He grabbed your wrist, then pulled you close and kissed you under the water. You moaned and mewled at him, then you wiggled free and swam to the surface and gasped for air. You blushed as Levi popped up and panted. You looked away and whined. “How am I going to explain getting wet? I’m going to be in trouble.”

Levi swam closer to you. “I’ll fix it, don’t worry.”

You smiled, then covered your face with your hands and whined. “I can’t believe that just happened and I asked you for more.”

Levi held your waist. “Do you want more?” He leaned closer. “Because I want more.”

You blushed and glowed again. “I do, b-but I umm…my clothes are weighing me down a bit.” You swam until you could stand, then you walked to the shore. “I need to get out.”

Levi grabbed you from behind making you gasp. “You’re lying.”

“N-No.”

“You’re getting out because you’re getting flustered.”

You ran away from him. “I’m not!” You squealed as he appeared in front of you. “I…I…”

He pulled you closer and growled. “Let me kiss you again, please.”

You gulped. “I want to…but…I mean…I have to get married to Shiwoo or Reiji. If I kiss you, then…then…”

He kissed you and made you hum in happiness. “Then what?”

You whimpered and mewled. “I won’t want to stop.”

He pressed you against a tree and leaned his arm on the tree above your head. “Then don’t stop.” He kissed you again and smiled as you mewled and moaned at him, he could feel you becoming weak kneed because of him. He pressed his body against yours heating you up right away. He cupped your face, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss again. The longer he kissed you, the more he felt you glowing and passing your strength onto him. You were feeding your power into his body and he felt good, really good. He just knew that he wanted to do this for forever with you. He wanted to stay in this moment and never have it change. He loved you, he really did love you with all his heart and soul. He didn’t want you to marry Reiji or Shiwoo, he wanted you to marry him. “Don’t marry them.”

You blushed and looked to the lake. “I have to choose one of them.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

“Choose me.”

You gulped. “I-I-I can’t! Y-You’re not a clan head.”

He ran one hand down your chest. “I’m the head of the kitsune clan.”

You gasped. “You are?”

“Yes.” He pulled at the tie on your dress slowly. “So, I could put in a proposal.”

You put your arms behind you and panted, you didn’t want to stop him. “B-But your kind isn’t liked, right?”

He growled as your kimono fell open and revealed the underdress. “The elders despise kitsunes because we’re strong and always up to no good.”

“Is that true?”

He looked up at you. “Hmm?”

“About you? Are you always up to no good?”

“Yes.”

You smiled and giggled, then you looked away. “Must be nice.”

Levi stopped. “Are you…are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You looked down as Levi put your kimono back together. “What are you doing?”

He cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry.”

You watched him turn and walk away. Your heart hurt hard, so you ran and hugged him from behind. “Don’t be sorry, please don’t be sorry for kissing me.”

He placed his hand on yours. “I’m not sorry for that. I’ll never be sorry for kissing you.” You pulled your hands off him, then turned around and held you tightly. “I want to keep kissing you and I want to do many more things to you, but you seemed sad, so I said sorry. I’m rushing you with emotions. Tch, my damn needs and wants getting in the way.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re new to this sort of thing, you’re used to rules set in front of you and a structured life, but all of this is new to you.” He gave you a squeeze. “I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed.”

You gripped Levi’s back hard, then pressed your face against his chest. “I like you.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he blushed. “You…”

“I like you a lot. I don’t fully understand my feelings and I’m confused, because I have to be loyal to the elders.” You whined. “But what I do know is, if you said we could run away now and never look back, I’d go without a second thought.”

“I’d like that too.”

You let him go and looked up. “My sickness won’t let me though.”

He played with your hair, then fixed the comb. “Keep playing your role and I’ll get someone to look at your blood and vitals, someone I trust. She’ll find a cure, I promise. When she does and I give it to you, then we’ll run.”

Your eyes widened, then you smiled in such a sweet way, it warmed Levi’s heart. “You promise?”

He nodded as all thoughts about his promise to Erwin were gone. “I promise. Now let’s get you dry and sent home.”

“Not yet, please. I want to stay here a little longer.”

He smiled. “Tch, you cheeky little brat.” He clapped his hands together causing blue fire around them, then he held your hands. The flames surged over your body, then steam came from you as the water evaporated. “There, all dry.”

You looked down and smiled. “Perfect.”

He tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear, then kissed your forehead. He pulled you close, then jumped up into the air with you. He ran through the sky, then jumped from place to place and landed softly in your garden. He guided your back to your room, then pulled the comb piece from your hair. He helped you out of your kimono, then dressed you up in your night dress. He tucked you into your bed, then he lay next to you and gazed at you. “Sorry, but let me stay here, just a while longer.”

You held his hand, then closed your eyes and smiled. “You can stay for as long as you want.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

You blushed and nodded. “Please.”

You stood in the middle of maids as they dressed you up nicely, then placed the comb Levi got you into your hair to perfect it all. Today you wore a red kimono, that seemed to make you look less cute and more like a temptress. You got the feeling that the elders, who often chose your dress, wanted you to marry Keiji. After last night with Levi, and remembering his lips on yours, his talented tongue, you didn’t want to marry anyone. You took a fan from a maid, then walked down the hall to your car with Haru. Levi had gone yet again to his world; he was delivering your blood and vitals to his friend Hange.

Haru said your name, then leaned closer and said it again making you jump. “Something bothering you?”

You sighed and opened your fan. “I’m just confused I guess.”

“What about?”

You fanned yourself. “Nothing, just trivial things I guess.”

“Well, you can talk to me about anything, okay?”

You smiled at him. “Thank you. You know, you’re probably the only true friend I have.”

“Really?”

You nodded and sighed. “I just feel torn and confused.” You looked to him. “Shiwoo tried to kiss me yesterday, almost demanded it.”

Haru pulled a face. “I don’t like that doctor.”

You hummed a laugh. “Most don’t seem to.”

“Wish I was the clan head.”

You blushed a little. “So you could offer to marry me?”

He nodded. “Yes, but I know it’s not possible.”

You placed your hand on his thigh. “I know you’ll find someone, someone better than me and you’ll be madly in love and I will be just a fleeting thought.”

“No.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yes.” You pointed the door with your fan. “Now let’s see a potential husband.”

Haru opened the door, then stood and waited for you to get out. “Well, this is a first.”

You looked up to see Reiji was waiting for you, he looked stunning in his long white kimono, his hair up a bit and the rest of it long and down. His home was grander than your temple, it was like a whole community. You walked closer and bowed to him. “Hello Reiji.”

He bowed. “My lady.” He offered you’re a little case, inside was a suspended lotus flower. “A gift for you, this was grown here with care.”

You gasped and took the case. “It’s beautiful.” You smiled. “It sparkles, how is that possible?”

He hummed a laugh. “See, that’s a secret.”

You giggled. “Mystery, I like that.”

Haru leaned over. “Allow me to take that.”

You handed it over. “Such a shame to part with it, but thank you.”

Reiji put his arm around you. “Come with me.” You walked with him and saw his home was even more traditional than yours. He smiled. “Sorry, my home is Japan and Oni’s are very old fashioned. I hope my home doesn’t put you off.”

You opened your fan and fanned yourself. “I think it’s beautiful. Everything is so perfect and in its place.”

He walked up the steps to the decking, then offered his hand to you. “A clean home is a clean mind.” He flinched. “Oh, sorry I cannot touch you, can I?”

You took his hand and smiled. “Well, I’m happy to touch you.”

He smiled and helped you up, then he blushed when you hugged his arm. “The elders are not here and nor is Ms Hawks.”

Reiji shivered. “That Ms Hawks.”

“You know her?”

He nodded. “She has trained me up as well.”

You stopped and looked at him. “She punish you?”

He sighed. “Yes, which is why I look so harsh and tough. She’d put me into freezing ice baths, to cool my rage down and my ego.”

You held his hand and squeezed. “I’m so sorry.”

He smiled. “It’s alright, I’m better now. What did she do to you?”

“She would place me in a pitch-black wooden cage with a hard floor, then place an iron chain on my neck and wrists.”

“Monster.”

You smiled. “It wasn’t nice for me, but I suppose I’m better from it.”

He cupped the side of your face. “Better? She was trying to dilute your personality, your spark. There is no better from it.”

You blushed and looked away. “Thank you for saying that.”

He let go and cleared his throat. “You uhh…would you like to sit? I have tea and some delightful food.”

You smiled. “I will never say no to food.”

He laughed, he was rather good looking and handsome as you gazed at him. He seemed harsh when he just did his resting face, which were probably due to seeing so many fights and Ms Hawks punishments. “I like food too.” He guided you into a nice open room, the guided you to sit on a cushion at a table. The attendants placed bowls of food in front of you both, as well as tea. Reiji smiled. “Thank you. Eat up.”

You picked up the bowl of rice and your chopsticks, then you picked up some meat and ate it with some rice. “It’s good.”

“I’m glad.”

You hummed. “You know, this is a better date than the others.”

He poured the tea his movements were so graceful. “Oh?”

You sighed. “Hans just worked out.”

“Typical of that meat head.”

You gulped down food, then picked up your tea. “Jasper tried to get me to meet a celeb, but unfortunately for him, I don’t watch movies or tv. Ms Hawks doesn’t think it’s proper for a lady to watch such things.”

Reiji chuckled. “He was trying to show off.”

“Yes.” You sipped your tea and smiled. “To make things worse, I requested to use the bathroom and he was repulsed by it.”

Reiji laughed. “He a child? If a young lady wishes to go to the bathroom, then he should allow her. It is a natural bodily function.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He looked to you. “For what?”

“For being a decent human being.” You giggled. “I was beginning to give up hope with the marriage proposals, but it seems there is hope.”

He smiled. “Well, I’m glad I can be that shining light for you.”

You smiled and blushed a little. “Is there anyone else?”

“Hmm?”

“If I said no, is there anyone else? Is there someone you care for?”

He cleared his throat as he blushed a little. “N-no. Actually, I have a confession to make.”

You smiled. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“I came to your temple when I was a young teen, it was to see the elders. I wandered away from my mother and saw you running around your garden after a butterfly. I umm…I fell for you right then and there. I knew then, I had to work hard to be worthy of you.” He gulped. “So, you are the reason I am the man you see today.”

You blushed and played with your cup. “I ah…I’m not sure what to say.”

“You don’t have to, just know that this proposal is not a power one, but because I am interested in you.”

You bit your lip and hummed, then you thought of how you and Levi kissed last night. You were conflicted, you cared for Levi deeply, you really did, but there was no future there. You had to marry one of the five men, and it seemed Reiji was the best option. “Reiji?”

“Yes?”

You smiled and placed your hands on your lap. “I would like to have another date.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

You hummed a laugh and nodded. “I would, yes and to confirm it.” You reached up and took your veil off. “I will show you my face.”

He blushed hard at seeing you without a veil. “You’re…you…wow.”

You laughed. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “I’m honoured, I really am. Yes, yes I want another date.”

You giggled. “Good.”

He pointed outside. “Would, would you like to walk with me?”

You stood up and clasped your hands together in front of you. “I’d love to.”

He shot up and stumbled a little. “Sorry, I’m a little flustered.”

You hummed and laugh and walked with him into the garden. “That’s alright. I like to see people become their natural selves, the mask slipping away. You can be your normal self around me anytime.”

He smiled as he walked with you. “As to you. I want to get to know the real you, not the one Ms Hawks has designed.”

You smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Very. Why?” He smirked. “Should I be worried?”

You giggled. “Maybe.”

“Well, I don’t mind. You could be a wild woman and I’d still care for you and like you.”

You walked onto a bridge and looked at the creek. “Reiji?”

“Yes?”

“How so you feel about Shiwoo?”

He sighed and leaned on the red wooden railing. “He is your doctor, so he must be respected.”

You leaned your side against the railing and fanned yourself. “Off the record.”

He smirked. “I don’t like him. This illness you have? I suspect it. I talked to the elders, did some research and it seems magical in nature.”

You bit your lip. “A friend of mine agrees with you.”

“Is it possible he’s making you sick so you rely on him?”

You tapped the fan against your mouth. “If it were true, that what could we do?”

He hummed and looked to you. “If you would allow it, I can have my doctors assess you and provide you with a possible cure.”

You closed your fan. “I do have someone looking into it however, it could be useful to have another look into it as well.”

“So?”

You nodded. “Yes, I’d like for a doctor from your clan to take a look. I’m tired of being sick.”

He smiled. “I’ll get it arranged.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Levi leaned down to you as you slept in bed, he played with your hair and smiled as you woke up to see him in his normal form. “Hey brat, I have to take that information about your health to my friend. You going to be a good girl without me?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

“Good luck with your date.” He leaned down and kissed you. “I’ll see you soon.” He pulled away, then got up and walked out your room into the garden. He ran and jumped onto the wall, then made his way to the veil. He walked through, then made his journey through the streets to Hange’s place. He tapped on the door, then sighed as Hange opened it with a grin. “Tch, oi four eyes? Your place is a mess. How many times have I told you to clean up?”

She giggled. “Sorry! Come in, come in.”

Levi walked in and looked around. “I can’t, I have to clean it.”

“But.”

He grabbed a fist full of her hair, then pulled her down. “Tch, you’re helping, now move it you Tengu idiot.”

She whined. “Fiiiine.”

He let her go, then walked to her cleaning cupboard. He opened it and saw everything fall out. “Tch, damn it Hange!”

“Sorry!”

He sighed, then picked up a few things. “If you don’t keep this clean, I will burn your house down with my fox fire.”

She gasped, then ran around picking up papers. “Don’t burn my house down!”

“Bin all your rubbish, but your books away and then we dust and clean surfaces, got it?”

“Yes!”

He put the cleaning things down, then began throwing things into bags. He tied it all up, then threw it on the street next to the bins for pick up. He went back inside and opened all the doors and windows. He dusted as Hange swept the place up. After dusting, he wiped down the surfaces. He got out a wet rag, then ran up and down the floor pushing it to clean the floor. He let out a sigh as he assessed the room. “Better.”

Hange whined. “That wasn’t fun.”

Levi glared at her. “You had a bath recently?”

She pressed her lips together. “Uhhh…yes?”

Levi groaned. “No, focus…” He sighed. “I need you to asses blood and vitals.”

She held her hands out. “Gimmie!”

Levi handed her your blood and vitals. “I managed to get a picture of the pattern on her back.”

She giggled and took it, then walked into her lab area and began testing it right away. He looked at the picture and frowned. “This is a magic based illness, not something she can catch or inherit. Someone gave it to her. I am sure of it.”

Levi sighed and leaned against the wall. “Thought so.”

Hange typed away. “These tests will allow me to see what it is, then we can cure it and make her all better.” She smiled and looked to Levi. “Why do this? Is it because we need her, or do you like her?”

“Just find a cure.”

She laughed. “Okay, okay.” She hummed and looked at the results. “Yep, there is a cure, but I don’t have the items. I think it’s best you keep her away from her doctor, because he can easily cure this.”

Levi rubbed his mouth with his hand. “This isn’t good.”

“I’ll get the results for you.”

Levi sighed and walked to the door. “I need to head back.”

Hange ran after Levi. “I need to talk to you about a few things.”

“We’re done four eyes, now let me go back and check on the brat.” Levi noticed Hange was following. “Why you following?”

“I want to see her. I need to know what the fuss is all about.”

Levi walked through the veil. “Go away.”

She jumped with him, her wings flapping as she few with Levi. “Oh come on, I want to see her.”

Levi landed in your garden wall and saw you get out of your car; he felt his heart flutter at seeing you. “She’s home.”

Hange gasped. “She’s pretty.”

Levi landed in your garden and sighed. “She is.”

Hange hummed a laugh. “You really do like her, don’t you?”

Levi turned to Hange. “Is this why you followed me?”

She smiled. “Admit it.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Yes! Yes, I like her alright, she knows I like her but, I think I feel more for her than like.”

Hange glanced behind him, then smirked. “So, why don’t you tell her what’s in your heart?”

“Because I have to be loyal to Erwin! We need her power to make us better, so we can fight against the humans and get equal ground.”

“Levi…”

“Erwin needs me to win her over, gain her trust and take her to our world to lock her up for our use still.”

“Levi!” She pointed behind him. “Look.”

He turned around and saw you stood there. He said your name. “Let me explain.”

You back up, then the light in your eyes, the spark went. “I should have known.” You smiled. “I was a fool to think anyone could see past what I was.” You bowed. “It’s lovely to meet you, you must be Hange. I’m sorry its’ on such a bad occasion.”

Levi moved closer to you. “Please let me explain.”

You back up and hummed a laugh. “Please, leave my home.”

“But.”

“I know what your plan is now and I don’t want any part of it.” You looked down. “You know, if you would have just asked me, I would have helped.”

He reached for you as he felt his heart breaking. “It’s not what you think, just let me explain, please. I need you.”

You welled up. “I want to thank you for showing me the outside world, but I’m going to get married soon. Thank you for everything.”

Levi ran after you, but Hange grabbed him and pulled him back. “No Levi.”

Levi thrashed and pulled from her hold. “Let me go! I need to talk to her.”

She pulled him back. “No Levi, look.”

Levi saw Haru was on the decking. “Tch, damn it.” He turned into a fox. “I’m not letting her leave me. I’m in love with her.”

Hange smiled. “Now that’s what I wanted to hear.”

Levi ran over to you, but you noticed him. You stared at Levi, then looked to Haru. “Haru, the fox has been naughty recently.”

Haru sighed. “That so?”

“Can you make sure he sleeps outside tonight?”

“Of course.”

You sat down and sighed. “I’ve gotten closer to making a choice.”

Haru slid your doors closed in Levi’s face, then he sat down. “What have you decided?”

You looked at your hands and felt weak. You couldn’t believe Levi was using you all this time, he was just like everyone else. “I’m doing to reject Shiwoo and marry Reiji.”

“Really?”

You nodded and pulled your veil off. “Yes.”

“Well, that’s wonderful news.”

You smiled a little. “I’m also going to remove Shiwoo as my doctor, because Reiji is going to provide me with a better one that will live in the community.”

“Alright then.” He gulped. “Do you love him? You know, Reiji?”

“No, but I could learn to love him. If I were honest, I do not believe in love.”

Haru leaned closer. “You don’t?”

You shook your head. “I discovered some news recently, something personal and any hope of love existing died with that news.”

Haru placed his hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled and looked to him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, you’ve done no wrong. I should be the one saying sorry.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“For being born.” You stood up and moved to your bed. “I think I’m going to sleep now. Could you stay and keep watch?”

Haru stared at you, it was like seeing a dead person walking. “I uhh…y-yes.”

Levi sat outside your room gritting his teeth, he felt pain in his heart, pain greater than anything he’d ever felt before. He had hurt you in a way he could never fix. He was sorry, so sorry from destroying the only hope and spark you had left. He was sorry that he never got the chance to tell you that he did truly love you, with every fibre in him he loved you. He wasn’t going to give up on you, not yet. He was determined to save you, to stop this damn wedding and to take you away to somewhere perfect where you two could be happy and alone surrounded in love.

You smiled as you walked into Reiji’s home, then you looked down to him as he ran over and saw people walking past with your things. You hummed a laugh. “Hello Reiji, this must come as a surprise, does it not?”

He took your hands. “I thought we were to have a second date, but you’ve accepted my proposal?”

You bowed your head. “I have. Did your doctor look at my bloodwork and vitals?”

He guided your through the halls. “He did and we have a cure.”

“Wonderful. I’m tired of being sick.”

“Well, let’s get you to the doctor first, shall we?”

You nodded and smiled. “I’d love that.”

He looked around. “No fox?”

“He is in the dog house.”

He chuckled. “Ah, well I have set up a home for him here to rest in.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

He laughed lightly. “Well, I must do what I can for my wife to be.”

You smiled and felt this man could look after you and be a gentle husband. “Thank you.” You saw an oni attendant drop a few things after seeing you, which caused something to spill on your Kimono on the train. “Are you okay?”

The man bowed to the floor. “I’m so sorry my lady! Forgive me!”

You smiled and knelt down, then you cleaned up everything and placed it back on the tray. “It’s nothing, really. Here, look after yourself, alright?”

He looked up at you and smiled. “You’re so wonderful.” He glanced at Reiji, then flinched. “S-Sorry my lord!”

You watched him get up and run. “I wonder why he was so scared…” You stood up and smiled at Reiji. “Why?”

Reiji gave you a pleasant smile. “Who knows. Let’s continue.”

You sighed and walked with him to the doctor. You sat down and bowed your head. “Hello doctor.”

He smiled and bowed. “Hello my lady, it is an honour to meet you.”

“Likewise, you have my cure.”

He chuckled. “I do, but I’m afraid I need to ask you to do something for me.”

“Sure.”

“Please lower your kimono so I may see the affected area.”

“Of course.”

Reiji grabbed your hand to stop you. “Is that really necessary?”

The doctor gulped. “Y-Yes, I’m afraid so.”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s alright Reiji, I have done this a few times for Shiwoo.” You untied the kimono, then turned your back to the doctor.

Reiji gritted his teeth. “Shiwoo has seen you like this?”

You nodded. “Yes, after all he is my doctor.” You lowered it down at the back to show off the petals. “Is this okay doctor?”

He stared at Reiji, then moved closer. “Ah, y-yes.” He lightly touched the area and hummed. “Yes, just as I thought.” He rubbed some liquid into your skin, then readied a drink. “You can put it back on now.”

You pulled your kimono up. “Ah, Reiji? Could you help?”

He smiled. “Of course.” He looked down your top as you were oblivious to it, but Levi as a fox sat in the garden did and it pissed him off. “There, all done.”

You smiled, then shuffled around. “Perfect. Thank you.”

The doctor handed you a drink. “This will get rid of the illness; the petals will just come away from your body.”

You sipped the drink and hummed as you felt warmth spread through you. You placed the cup down, then placed your hand on your chest as you wince. “Ah.”

Reiji looked to you. “Are you okay my princess?”

You hummed. “I feel funny.” You flopped against him. “Sorry, just for a moment.”

He held you close. “That’s alright.” He glared at the doctor, but only the doctor and Levi saw the look of murder and intent in Reiji’s eyes. Levi knew that he had to save you from Reiji, because he was a secret possessive psychopath. Reiji smiled at petals floated up from you. “This the sickness?”

The doctor nodded. “Y-Yes my lord.”

He hummed. “Can you prove it was given to her?”

“I can.”

“Then do it, the elders much know of Shiwoo’s actions.”

He bowed his head. “Yes, my lord.”

Reiji looked down at you, then smiled. “It’s all gone my princess.”

You sat up and hummed. “I feel…lighter.” You smiled and bowed to the doctor. “Thank you!”

The doctor smiled and blushed, then he noticed Reiji’s warning glare. “I was just doing my job my lady.”

You sat up. “Oh, yes…”

Reiji pulled you close. “Shall I show you to your room.”

You rose up and walked with down the halls to the end with beautiful double doors. He opened them up to show off a bed on the floor with grand designs of Oni masks and flowers on the wall. You had slide doors to the outside and a decking, along with a beautiful grand garden. “This is beautiful.”

“I have attendants for you to dress you too. Here you’ll have access to a hot spring, your own garden, your own large bathroom and dressing room.”

You walked around and smiled. “I love it.” You reached up and pulled your veil off to get a better look. “It’s perfect.” You looked to him and giggled. “You spoil me.”

He smiled and walked closer. “You really are beautiful.”

You blushed. “Oh, I’m nothing special, but thank you.”

He cupped the side of your face, then leaned down and kissed your forehead. “You are truly divine, just like the moon.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Thank you. Oh, I forgot to ask, are we sharing this room?”

He hummed a laugh. “Not right now no. We aren’t married and you need to get used to me, so for now, this is all yours.”

You gasped. “Wait, really?”

“Really.”

You couldn’t believe it. “I umm…I don’t know what to say now…this…thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

You leaned up and kissed him taking him by surprise. “Really, thank you. You are so kind and considerate of me, its sweet.”

He hummed a laugh. “Well, I’m not normally surprised, but that was surprising.”

You frowned. “What was?”

“That sudden kiss.”

You blushed. “Ah, sorry. I take it back then.”

“Don’t.”

You bit your lip and hummed, then you laughed. “Okay.”

He stepped back and to the doors. “I will let you settle in and do as you wish.”

You followed him. “You’re not staying?”

“I’m afraid if I do, I won’t be able to control myself with you.”

You blushed. “Oh!” You hummed a laugh and blushed. “Well, I will see you later at dinner then.”

He bowed to you. “Yes, my lady.”

You waved to him, then sighed. You turned around and pulled off the outer layer of your Kimono. You undid your hair and ruffled it. “Hmm…what to do…” You walked out and saw the hot spring. “I guess that could be nice.”

You changed into just a short towel, then washed yourself outside in water under Levi’s keen gaze. You hummed, then slowly slipped into the spring. You leaned back and closed your eyes as you felt all your troubles melt away. You felt comforted and warmed by the water. You smiled and thought of Levi holding you tightly. Your eyes flew open. You panted and shivered as you kept thinking about him, even though a few days ago he broke your heart. You whined and slipped into the water more, then closed your eyes, but he was right there in your mind. You moved to the edge of the water, then leaned on the floor. You let out a long sigh, then heard the tap of paws, then black ones appear in front of you.

You looked up and stared at fox Levi. “You don’t give up, do you?”

He sighed. “We need to talk.”

“How about I ask questions and you answer, how about that?”

He gulped, then nodded. “Okay.”

You leaned up. “When you first came to me, was it because of wanting to meet me? Or had someone asked you to come to me?”

“Someone asked.”

You hummed. “Were you asked to win me over by that person?”

“Yes.”

“Was the reason you met me and were so kind to me at the start because of this person?”

He looked away. “Yes.”

“Does he want my power?”

“Yes.”

You leaned to look him in his blue eyes. “Does he want to lock me up?”

Levi sighed. “Yes.”

You gulped and nodded. “Okay…okay…”

“Aren’t you going to ask more?”

You pressed your hand against the end of his snout. “Shh, I ask questions, not you.”

He hummed a laugh. “Alright you brat.”

You smiled and giggled, then you stopped yourself and cleared your throat. “When you went to talk to your friend the first time, was it to see the person who wants me locked up?”

“Yes.”

You bit you lip, you looked adorable to Levi. “Was it to cancel the agreement? Were you telling him you didn’t want to lock me up like he wants? To use me?”

He nodded and placed his paw on your hand. “Yes.”

You smiled. “So, you had a change of heart.”

“I did.”

“Why? Did you feel sorry for me?”

“No.”

You hummed. “Was it because of Ms Hawks?”

“No.”

You frowned in thought. “They why?”

He looked around and turned into his normal self, but he was lying on his stomach on the floor, his face was close to yours making you blush hard. “Because I fell in love with you.”

You gasped. “Wh-What?”

He reached out and cupped your face, then pulled you closer. “I’m in love with you. The night we went to the lake? That’s when I realised it, but I started to have feelings for you the first time we went outside the walls and you stood on the edge of that building.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He pulled you close and kissed you. “I’m in love with you, madly, deeply and fully. I understand if you’re hurt, I really do. I used my words with Hange very poorly. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I was a fucking idiot. I don’t want to lose you, ever.”

You stood up and pulled Levi up with you because he was cupping your face, then you hugged him tightly. “My life was so painful and meaningless without you, but I don’t know if I can trust you like I did before.” You pulled from Levi. “You used me.”

“I know and I’m sorry, I was a fucking idiot. I want to make it up to you, I do. I need to prove to you I’ll never use you again. I love you and I want to be with you, even if it means running from the person who wants me to kidnap you. I’ll do anything for you.”

You smiled at him, then hummed a laugh. “Well, you better work fast because I told Reiji I’d marry him.”

“Do you love him?”

“No, no I don’t.”

He sighed and smiled. “Good.”

You smiled and sat on the edge of the hot spring. “I’m sorry I’m not jumping into your arms, but my trust has gone and my heart was broken by you.”

“I know.”

You smiled at him. “But I can tell that I do have feelings for you, strong feelings. I dream about you and think about you all the time.” You hummed a laugh. “Could…could you stay by my side as a fox again, please?”

He moved and sat next to you. “Yes.”

You looked at him and smiled. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “No, thank you.”

You frowned. “For what?”

He looked down. “For the lovely view.”

You looked down at the tight and short wet towel wrapped around you, your boobs were pushed together and your thighs were on show. You gasped and blushed. “H-Hey! N-No looking.”

He smiled as you covered yourself up with your arms, but he pulled your arms from your body. “Don’t hide.”

“L-Levi don’t!”

He looked down and saw your towel pop open and show your boobs a bit. “Ah! Sorry!” He pressed the towel against you, but it meant pressing your boobs. He blushed. “Sorry!”

You hummed a laugh. “I’ve missed you.”

He blushed, then smiled. “Missed you too.”

You tied the towel again, then you stood up. “You should come in, but as a fox only, okay?”

He turned, then shook his fox body. “I’m ready.”

You sat in the garden of Reiji’s home with Levi at your side, you were reading a book as you hummed to yourself. You smiled as Levi nudged your arm with his nose. You fussed him then started singing to him making his tail wag. Levi loved your voice, your singing and your happiness. Levi gazed up at you, then he noticed you had a little audience, five oni kids had wandered over to your garden and began listening to you singing. Levi felt so happy, that kids seemed to be drawn to you. He could imagine now these five being your five with him. He rested his head on your lap, then closed his eyes as you fussed him and continued singing.

You noticed the kids watching, then you stopped singing. “Hello, what cute oni kids you are. Do you all live here?”

The lead boy stepped out. “Yes!”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, thank you for having me here.”

“Are you the lady from the moon?”

You nodded. “That’s me.”

He walked closer and peaked at your face, because you were in your garden you didn’t wear a veil. “You don’t look like a moon.”

“I should hope not.”

A cute little girl with pigtails giggled. “I think she’s pretty.”

The leader pouted. “Of course she is!” He blushed. “She’s a goddess!”

You giggled. “Bless you all.” You saw them stare at you in awe. “It’s okay, I won’t bite and nor will my fox friend. You know what? I have an idea! How about we play hide n seek? I’ll count.”

They all cheered. “YEAH!”

You covered your eyes. “Okay, I’ll count to 30!” You started counting up until you reached it, then you smiled. “This is fun, huh Levi?” You smiled as he nodded, then walked with you on your search. “Where are yooou?” You peaked around a tree. “Here!?” You hummed when you heard giggling. “I know you’re here; I can hear you little munchkins.” You spun around a corner and grabbed a cute little oni making them squeal with laughter. “Got you!” You laughed and put them on your hip. “Let’s take you back to base and my top guard will keep an eye on you.”

She smiled. “Okay!”

You bopped her nose. “Little tip for you, he loves ear scratches.” You smiled when you saw Reiji had turned up. “Hello Reiji, sorry I’m playing with the children.” You put the girl down. “Now you wait here and I’ll find the others.”

Reiji hummed. “How many are there?”

“Four left.”

Levi watched you run off and felt his heart soar, then he hummed as the cute little girl scratched his ear and giggled. Levi liked kids, he wanted some of his own someday with you. The girl petted him more. “Cute fox.”

Reiji stepped down so he was near the little girl. “How dare you enter my garden.”

She flinched and whimpered as she looked at Reiji. “I’m sorry my lord.”

He glared at her. “Haven’t I punished you little urchins enough for being here? That princess there is mine. You and your wretched friends need to stay away, or I make you hurt.”

She welled up and cried. “I’m sorry.”

“No crying, it’s pathetic.”

Levi growled, then nudged the little girl to cheer her up. His soft fur rubbed against her making her smile and calm down. He has suspected that Reiji was a tyrant, but he always had hidden that side of him. Now Levi had managed to see it first hand, he was disgusted. He couldn’t understand how a grown man took pleasure in torturing others, especially little children who were just having fun.

You ran over holding the hands of two boys, one on each side of you. “You two are handsome little things, aren’t you?”

The one grinned. “I’m the best of course!”

“That so?” You giggled.

He looked ahead and stopped when he saw Reiji. “Lord Reiji…” He pulled from you, then ran around and found his two other friends. “Bye princess.”

You waved to them and felt sad. “Come back anytime! We can play again!” You walked closer and sighed. “I was having so much fun…I wonder what happened…” You sat next to Levi and sighed. “I like playing with kids, because I never got to do it as a kid.”

Reiji sat down. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

He held your hand. “Are you alright my princess?”

You nodded and pulled a face. “Yeah, just wished the kids stayed longer. Was it something I did or said?”

He shook his head. “Children are silly things, especially from the oni clan.”

“So, you wouldn’t want kids?”

He smiled. “I would like one child and for it to be a boy.”

You fussed Levi more. “Well, I’d like more than one.”

“Not possible.”

You stared at him. “Why?”

He smiled and blushed. “I must confess, I’m a rather possessive man, so having more than one child would be hard on me. I would struggle to share you.”

You giggled. “Ah, that’s why. Well, okay, I guess I’ll have to lose out on a big family then.”

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “No, no, it’s alright.”

He lifted your hand and kissed it. “I have to leave for a few days, clan purposes in the other world. I will miss you.”

You smiled at him. “I hope it goes well. When do you leave?”

“Now.”

You gasped. “Oh! Well, I will see you soon then.”

He smiled and leaned closer. “May I kiss you? As a goodbye.”

You bit your lip as you felt Levi’s gaze bore into you. You gulped and pecked Reiji on the lips. “Be safe.”

He hummed. “I will.” He kissed your forehead, then stood up. “I will be four days.”

You waved to him. “Bye.” You sighed, then looked to Levi after Reiji had gone. “Don’t, not a word.”

He sighed. “I won’t say a thing.” He huffed. “So, where’s your lap dog Haru?”

You sighed. “Reiji has him located in another part of the compound. I miss him.”

“Why?”

You smirked and looked to Levi. “Jealous?”

“Shut up!”

You laughed when you saw his hackles up. “Relax. I’m teasing you. I have every right to, because you broke my heart.”

Levi relaxed and whined. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “I know you are.” You stood up and stretched. “I think I’ll invite him to dinner; the company will be nice.” You walked through the halls, then saw the person who had split things yesterday had bandages on them and looked hurt. You walked down into the side garden to them. “Excuse me?” The flinched at seeing you. “Are you alright?”

The bowed their head and wouldn’t look at you. “Fine my lady!”

You reached for them. “You are far from fine. Come with me.”

“I can’t!”

You held their elbow, then pulled them along. “Of course you can, now come.” You led him down the halls to the doctor. “Don’t worry, the doctor is a good man and I take responsibility for this. Plus, Reiji has left the compound.”

He relaxed. “He has?”

You nodded. “Yep.” You lightly knocked on the door for the doctor, then you opened it to see the doctor looking a little rough. “Doctor?”

He looked up and smiled. “My lady, hello.”

You walked over and took his hands to see the palms of them had scars, which weren’t there before. “What happened?”

“I got hurt, but I healed them with fast healing. I’m fine my lady, honest.”

You let go and sighed. “Well, I want you to take some time off to heal, okay?”

He bowed. “I will.”

You referred to the attendant. “Could you help this young man? He seems to be in terrible shape, as if he’s been beaten.”

The doctor and attendant shared a look, then the doctor smiled at you. “I will fix him right up for you.”

You bowed. “Thank you, please update me.” You placed your hand on the attendant’s shoulder. “Take a break, please. All your health and safety are my priority, okay?”

The attendant welled up and nodded. “Yes, my lady!” He bowed. “You’re so wonderful and kind!”

You hummed a laugh. “Ah, well, thank you. I should be on my way. Thank you again doctor and I feel so much better now.”

The doctor nodded. “Good, I’m glad.”

You walked back with Levi to your room, then you flopped onto the bed. “There’s something off about this place, but I don’t know what.”

Levi walked over and sat on the bed. “Don’t worry too much, just focus on forgiving me and trusting me.”

You giggled and rolled onto your side. “Can you do me a favour?”

“Of course.”

“Become the real you.”

Levi did and lay next to you. “Now what?”

You bit your lip, then lay on Levi’s chest. “Sorry, I just need this.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he put his arms around you. “Sometimes we need contact. It’s okay.”

You closed your eyes and sighed. “Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

You let the attendants dress you up, but as they did you noticed scars on their bodies and they would not look you in the eye. You frowned in thought, then thanked them for dressing you up in a beautiful white and grey shimmering kimono, it was almost like the moon. You watched them leave and sighed, then you walked outside into your garden. The children hadn’t been back even though this was day two without Reiji. You had sent a letter to Haru, but you were told he’d been sent with Rejii. So, you were all alone. You sat by the creek and sighed, then you began humming to yourself.

“Tch, oi?”

You looked around to see Levi, which made you smile. “Where were you this morning?”

“Out.”

You hummed a laugh. “Alright Mr mystery.”

He walked over, then sat next to you. “Tch.”

You smiled. “It’s nice to see you not as a fox.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, damn it.”

“Something wrong?”

He sniffed the air, then looked away. “What day is today?”

You hummed and said. “Why?”

He looked up. “It’s a full moon tonight, but…no, this doesn’t make sense. I’ve been around you on a full moon before.”

You peaked around him. “What have you got there?”

He blushed hard, then looked away. “I umm…tch…” He shoved a bunch of flowers in your face. “I saw these and thought of you.”

You looked at them and smiled. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“Moon flowers…they’re from my world. They…they sparkle.”

You looked down at them and hummed a laugh. “I love them.” You leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Thank you.”

He turned his head and gazed at you, there was just something different about you today, like he couldn’t keep his eyes off you or control his hunger. He placed his hand on the grass next to you, then leaned forwards and kissed you. “Sweet.”

You gasped and pushed him, but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer as his other hand held your lower back. You looked away as he kissed your neck. “L-Levi. Wh-what is someone sees?”

He growled. “Let them watch.” He dragged his canines against your neck and expected you to flinch, because they were sharp. Instead, you let out a little moan. “That was unexpected.”

You flipped around and crawled on your tummy across the grass. “Ah.”

Levi crawled over you and slammed his hands either side of your head making you stop. “Where are you crawling off to?”

You peaked at him. “W-We can’t. You might get hurt.”

He purred as he leaned closer. “The only thing that’ll hurt me is if you reject me for forever.”

You rolled onto your side and curled up a little. “I could never.”

Levi lay on his side so you’d look at him. “You want me?”

You took his hand, then placed it on your chest so he felt your racing heart. “This is what you do to me. Even after everything, I can’t stop it from beating so fast. Just look at my face too.”

He smiled. “I’m always looking.”

You pouted. “You get m-me blushing! Always!”

He shuffled closer and kissed your cheek. “You’re so cute.”

You lowered your head. “I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

He cupped your face and kissed it all over. “Then be mad.”

You whined. “You’re insatiable sometimes.”

“Can you blame me when I’m in love with a woman like you?”

You blushed. “You’re just using me for power.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I was at first.” He wrapped his arms around you and held your lower back, the he pulled you closer. “But now I’m madly in love with you.” He kissed you and hummed. “So sweet.” He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss, you were at his mercy, but you didn’t mind. Levi growled, then pushed you onto the floor by your shoulders.

You gazed up at him, then saw the moon behind him in the blue sky of day. Even though it was day, you could still see it standing proud. “Full moon.”

Levi leaned down making you look at him. “Your most powerful day.” He licked your neck and moaned in your ear. “So why today are you more enticing?” He kissed down your body. “What is it?” He felt you shivering in delight. He moved down and stopped by your stomach and sniffed the air. “Tch, so that’s why…” He glanced up at you. “Do you know your cycle?”

You blushed hard, then covered your face up. “O-Of course I do!”

He crawled up your body, your legs either side of his waist. “Is today an important day in that?”

You whined and nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Today’s your dangerous day, isn’t it?”

You peaked at him. “Yes.”

“It’s a good job Reiji isn’t here, or he wouldn’t be able to hold back.” He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “He’d mate with you.”

You pushed Levi off you and hurried to your room. “I-I need a sh-shower!” You gasped as air rushed around you, then Levi hugged you from behind. “Such enticing words. It sets a fire inside of me.”

You blushed and looked away, you had to admit, you too were just as needy right now. You wanted Levi, you wanted him badly. “I-I should c-cool off.” You pulled from Levi, but he grabbed you. You both fell and landed on the bed, him on top and your front pressed against the bed. “I-If we d-don’t stop L-Levi…there’s…there’s no g-going back.”

Levi licked your exposed shoulder. “I don’t want to stop.” He nipped down and sucked as his hands slid up to your chest. “I want you.”

You whined as you felt the want as well. “L-Levi.”

He bit hard making you moan. “Such sweet moans from an innocent girl.” He slid one hand down, then parted your kimono. His fingers lightly danced on your heat over your underwear. “Say stop and I will, I won’t force this.”

You gripped the sheets and pressed your face down and shivered. “D…D…”

Levi titled his head and hummed. “Don’t?”

You gulped hard. “Don’t stop.”

He smiled and slipped his hand under your bra and his other under your underwear. He nipped and sucked at your shoulder and all the way to the crook of your neck. “So sweet.” You panted and moaned at his perfect touch; it was like he knew where all your buttons were. “So soft.” He curled a finger into your heat and pressed the right spot making you mewl. “So warm.” He kissed up to your ear as you moved to his touch, this was better than anything you’d felt before, it was almost like the two of you were entwined by red strings of fate. Levi licked your ear, then moaned deeply making you shiver, you had never heard such a sexy deep moan from a man before, it did things to you. “So beautiful.”

You gasped as he pressed two fingers in hard on the right spot. Your whole body shivered in delight. You gripped the sheets tighter and felt the coil tighten perfectly. You squeezed your toes and wriggled under him, then you moaned out as you felt the rush of warmth go through you. You went limp and panted. Levi pulled back, then rolled you over onto your back. Your kimono was pushed open at the bottom so your underwear was on show, the top art was pulled down so much he was staring at your boobs in your bra. He saw you holding the end of your kimono sleeve to your face, you were pink in the cheeks, head turned to the side and you were panting making your chest heave. He growled at you and licked his fingers, then hummed and moaned at it. Moon children were supposed to be divine tasting and feeling, but Levi believed you were undersold, because you were magical.

He ran his finger down your chest and between your boobs. “So delicious.”

You went bright red. “L-Levi.”

He hummed a laugh and leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Don’t be shy.” He looped his finger around your bra, then burnt it off with his blue flames. “You’re beautiful.”

You gasped. “My bra!”

“Shhh, someone will hear us.”

You bit your lip. “You.”

He pulled at the band of your underwear, then made that burn away too. “So beautiful.”

You squeaked, then pushed your kimono down over your heat. “D-Don’t look.”

Levi hummed. “Why not?”

You blushed. “I-I’m not as pretty and umm…well…I’m not like girls from the red light in your world.”

Levi took your hands, entwined his fingers with yours and pressed the either side of your head. “I don’t want those women, nor do I find them appealing in any way.” He smirked. “You, you’re the one I desire so much and love. I know I break your heart before, made you think I’m using you, but I fell in love with you and I just want you to be happy and just as in love with me as I am with you. I’m willing to run with you anywhere you want to, just give me the word and we’ll go far away.”

Your eyes widened, then you smiled brightly and giggled. You moved your arms up allowing you to yank Levi’s body against you, then you wrapped your arms around him tightly. “I will go anywhere with you. No matter how much I fight it Levi, I know deep down in my heart, I love you.”

Levi’s eyes widened as his heart stopped in his chest. “You…you do?”

You nodded and cupped his face; you had such a sad smile. “I know people will want to use me, because I cannot change what I was born as. All I know is, I’m okay with you using me, because I love you. Even if the love you claim is a ploy to get me to go to your friend to use my power, I don’t care anymore, because if I have you, I will do anything. Please, let me be selfish this once and keep you for eternity.”

Levi gasped, then smiled so sweetly at you and laughed. “Tch, you stupid brat.” He kissed you passionately taking your breath away. “I love you so much. You’re my world.” He kissed down your body making your hum. “May I?”

You blushed and looked away. “Y-Yes.”

He moved down to your legs, then ran his hands along the outside of your thighs. He leaned closer and kissed the inside of your thigh. “So soft.” He smiled against your skin, then lay down. He nipped and kissed up your thigh and closer to your heat making you blush hard. His head moved under your kimono, so you couldn’t see his actions. You gasped and moaned as you felt a long lick up your heat. You put one arm over your face, your sleeve hiding you as you panted and moaned. Levi kept licking your heat, then he took your bundle of nerves into his mouth. You arched your back and cried out in pleasure. You covered your mouth with your hands, you didn’t want anyone to hear you were having an affair in your bed and your husband-to-be’s bed. You squeezed your fists tightly, then cried out in pure bliss into your hands when the surge of pure heaven came. Levi moved from your heat, then licked his lips. He moved your hands from your face and enjoyed your glazed eyes, parted lips and slight panting. “Tch, how can someone look so delicious so easily?”

“Levi.”

He looked away. “Tch. I have to control myself.”

You sat up causing the kimono to slip down more and almost exposing your bare chest. “Control? Is it my smell?”

He glanced at you. “Tch, brat…”

“My power?”

He groaned. “No.”

“Then what? If there’s something I can do, I want to help.”

He glared at you. “It’s you! I can’t…I can’t resist you.” His shoulders slumped. “I…I don’t want to lose control…I…I don’t want to hurt you…Kitsunes are used for battle, because we are the strongest there is. I’ve killed so many and hurt others, I don’t…I don’t want to hurt you more than I already have.” He looked down to see you pouting, then pulling at his yukata. He grabbed your wrists. “Oi! What are you doing?”

You blushed and welled up. “You’re not the only one here who can’t resist or control themselves!”

His eyes widened, then he leaned closer with a smile. “Does the brat want me?”

You nodded. “What you did to others is the past. You haven’t hit me or threatened me…you made one mistake and you’re making up for it, so you’re not a monster, not in my eyes.” You looked up at him with a fierce look. “So, shut up and enjoy my body, okay!” You blushed up slowly, then covered your face with your hands. “Oh god that was embarrassing of me.”

Levi grabbed your hips, then pulled you close so you were kneeling above him. “I’ll enjoy it then and I promise I’ll be gentle.” He let your hips go. “Stay right there, okay?”

You held your arms to your chest and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He opened his yukata a little so you could see all his muscle under, then he shifted and grabbed his boxers and clicked his fingers causing them to burn off and protection to appear on him. He held your hips and pulled you closer. He looked up at you. “Talk to me, okay? Tell me if anything hurts.” He smiled. “Kitsunes can be a little dominating and we bite a bit, so talk to me, okay? Tell me if it’s too much.”

You lightly put your hands on his shoulders and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He kissed your chest. “Good girl.” He lowered you down slowly and heard you whine; he paused a moment and kissed your chest loads to sooth you. He lowered you down more and smiled, you looked too cute for words when you hummed and blushed. You let out a sweet moan in delight as he moved past the right spot within you, then you wrapped your arms around Levi and panted as the rest of him push into your heat. You squeezed him and felt him, his size was a little of a surprise to you. He felt good, he was perfect, he stretched you just enough that it wasn’t painful. Levi wrapped his arms around you and kissed your neck. “Are you alright?” You nodded and shivered, then your gripped him tightly. He held your thighs and smiled. “I’m going to move you now, that okay?” You nodded again making Levi smile, he just thought you were adorable. He slowly moved you up and down on him, he let out pants and moans because you felt better than he had imagined.

You built up courage from the pleasure Levi was giving you, then you held his shoulders and kept your eyes closed. Though you wanted to be with Levi like this, you were still embarrassed of him seeing you wanting him badly and riding him. You whimpered and mewled as you moved up and down, your legs shaking a little at the pleasure in feeling of being with someone you’ve loved and desired for so long. You’ve wanted Levi for ages, you were just so blind to your own emotions and feelings. You bit your lip hard, then slowly opened your eyes and looked at Levi. You blushed at the sight of him, he looked so sexy with a glazed look in his eyes, a slight blush and panting. You bit your lip and opened your eyes more, then you reached up to his fox ears. You massaged his ears making him moan, it just sounded like music to your ears. You moved a little more and kept massaging his ear making him moan more for you.

Levi hummed and wiggled his ears, he’d never let anyone touch them so much, but when you did it felt like heaven. He gasped and yelped a moan when you bit down on his ear. He closed his eyes and moaned more, then he grabbed your hips hard and moved you a little faster. He opened his eyes and was met with a beautiful sight of your chest. He growled, then launched at your chest and bit down on it hard. You cried out and clenched around him making him groan. He grabbed your hips, then moved you harder and faster against him. You panted and moaned as your coil tightened up. You grabbed his bare shoulders, his yukata barely hanging onto the edges of his shoulders. You bit you lip and hummed as you looked at Levi biting and nipping your chest. You leaned your head back as the build up became too much, then you cried out at your release washing over you. You shivered and mewled in delight. You locked eyes with the moon and realised the sun had set, so now you and Levi were bathed in the moonlight.

Levi lay you down slowly, then dazed at you with your chest covered in little and big bites. He hummed in delight and pressed his hands either side of your shoulders, then he rocked slowly into you. He gripped the sheets, then growled at you as he rocked harder and faster. The moon rays shone on his back fuelling his love for you up. He saw your body glowing so beautifully, like the moon was taking over you. He felt your strength move into him, which drove him wild. He gritted his teeth, then moved hard and fast into you making you cry out. You reached up and gripped Levi’s yukata, he was getting rough, maybe too rough. You squeezed your eyes, then looked at Levi to see his eyes were like foxes. You cried and whimpered at him as you felt he was draining you of all your strength. You dragged your grip down his yukata slowly. “Le…vi…” He panted and slowed down when he realised what he was doing. He felt stronger, but you seemed weaker under him. You smiled and cupped the side of his face. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Are you sure? I lost control for a moment.”

You smiled and kissed him. “But you stopped yourself, right?”

“Yeah, I did.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Please Levi.”

He slid his arms up the bed, then rocked into you nice and slow. You leaned up and kissed him making him blush. He smiled and tangled his fingers in your hair, then kissed your face all over. He tapped his forehead against yours, then gazed into your beautiful eyes. “I love you.” He kissed you and hummed in happiness. Levi kissed you over and over making you glow more just like the moon. Your glow engulfed Levi, so this time he was no longer taking all your power, but you were giving it to him and taking power from the moon. You nipped Levi’s lip taking him by surprise, you giggled, then kissed him deeply and passionately. Levi kissed you back, then grinded into you making you whimper into the kiss. He could feel you getting weak under him, but he knew that it wasn’t from him taking power but at just how good he was at kissing you. He knew you loved and adored the kiss so much. Your body was on fire, you just felt the build up taking over your body. You were beginning to see stars again.

Levi snapped his hips hard making you cry out into the kiss, then you moaned. Your body shook, then he snapped his hips into you again. He wanted to feel you come undone again, he wanted you to feel pure bliss. He snapped his hips again, then heard your familiar moan. You gripped his shoulders tightly and whimpered and mewled as the rush went through you. You shivered and squeezed around him, then your arms dropped from him. You stopped kissing him and panted and moaned. Levi smiled at your cute face, then kissed your cheek loads then down to your neck. He nipped and sucked your neck. He knew Reiji would be coming home to you soon, but Levi didn’t care. Levi wanted to cover you in his marks, he wanted Reiji to know he failed, that you were his and no one else’s. Levi loved and adored you, he wanted you to be his and wouldn’t let anyone touch you. He didn’t care you were a vial of power, he just wanted to hear you feel bliss as he made love to you, or smile and laugh as he showed you with affection.

Levi held you tightly, then made sure his body was pressed against yours. He tapped his head against the bed by your head, then moved hard and fast against you. You wrapped your legs around him, then gripped and pulled at his yukata. Levi moved his arms and slipped them free of the yukata, then held you again. You clawed at his back causing marks to form. You looked down and saw his tail was swishing in happiness, he was enjoying everyone moment with you. You hummed and smiled as you felt him rub against your bundle of nerves, as well as hit the right spot within you over and over. You closed your eyes and focused on the pleasure. You felt something warm waft over your body. You opened your eyes, then looked up at the moon to see it was bigger and brighter than anything you’d ever seen before. You panted and saw the light coming from the moon into you. The more pleasure Levi gave you, then more of the moon’s light you took in. You gulped and hummed as you let both the power and pleasure wash over you.

Levi turned his head and kissed your ear, then he noticed they were pointed. He pulled away from your body and leaned on his forearms to see you’d changed slightly. Your ears were like an elf’s, your eyes had become silver, your hair white. Levi smiled at how beautiful you were, this side of you he was sure no one had ever seen before, he was lucky to finally get the chance. He rocked against you, he moved as much as he could as his build up began. He gripped the sheets as he moaned and grunted. He called out your name as you squeezed him. Your nails dragged across his back making him growl at you. He launched at you and kissed your roughly. You hummed and moaned at his rough but passionate kiss. You squeezed your toes as you felt your coil tighten. You felt Levi was close too, he was just waiting for you. You hummed and squeaked, then you cried as you felt a strong euphoric release causing a shockwave and a bell to ding like at the lake. Levi moaned at the rush of power and the feeling of you around him. He pressed into you then moaned your name as he felt his release shake him to the core.

He pulled from you, then did his cleaning routine in your bathroom. You lay there panting, then you realised what you did. You’d just slept with another man in the bed that you were soon to share with your husband-to-be Reiji. You sat up, then you tried to stand, but your legs gave up from weakness. You thumped onto the floor and gasped. You gulped, then heard your name being called. You turned your head to see Levi walking over with his yukata off his shoulders showing off all his perfect muscle. He stopped by you, then grabbed your chin and lifted your head. “Where do you think you’re going looking like that?”

He was right, your hair was a mess from sex. Your kimono was off your shoulders and just about covering your chest. The bottom part was so open, it showed your legs and thighs, but just about covered your heat. Plus, you were covered in love bites. “I ah…umm…”

He hummed. “Naughty brat running off after declaring her love and making love for the first time with her lover.”

You gasped, then got up and ran into the garden. “N-no more.”

Levi followed you and pulled up his yukata. “You were asking for more in bed. What’s changed?”

You backed up against a tree. “Th-that bed i-is for m-me and Reiji. I cheated on the man I am to marry.”

Levi pressed himself against you. “You want to run with me, remember?”

“Th-that was in the heat of the moment.”

“So, you lied?”

You blushed and shook your head. “N-No, I really do want to be with you.” You gulped and gripped at your kimono. “What will happen if I run? If I leave him? What will happen to the people here who I’ve given hope too. What will happen to Haru? He’s dedicated so many years to me, but if I run, he’ll have nothing left to do. Isn’t it selfish?”

Levi cupped your face. “Don’t cry.”

You gasped. “I’m not…” You felt the tears. “Oh…”

Levi smiled. “You care so much for others even though you’ve been wronged for so long. You need to be selfish and you need to fight back, okay? Do something for yourself for once.”

“But.”

“I want you to answer me, don’t think, just answer with the first thing that comes to you.”

“Okay.”

“What do you want?”

“You.” You gasped and covered your face. “Oh my…did I just?”

Levi hummed and played with your hair. “Then you may have me as much as you want.”

You blushed as Levi leaned closer and kissed your neck. You closed your eyes and moaned, then you looked to the decking to see the attendant you’d helped. “Oh no…”

Levi looked over to the attendant, then he appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye. “What’s your business here?”

You ran over and hugged Levi’s arm. “Leave him.” You pulled Levi away and looked at the scared oni. “I’m sorry, he’s very protective of me.” You let go of Levi and smiled at the attendant. “Are you okay?”

The attendant looked to you, then smiled. “Yeah, yeah I’m much better now thanks to you.”

You held his hands and smiled. “I’m glad.” You hummed a laugh making the attendant blush. “I really am.”

He gulped. “Are you two lovers?”

You squeezed his hands. “You going to tell Reiji?”

He shook his head as tears filled his eyes. “N-NO! Lord Reiji is a monster and doesn’t deserve someone like you! You’re wonderful and perfect. You saw the scars on me and the doctor, there are more on others. He hurts us when you’re not looking, even those children the other day.”

You stepped back and gasped. “Oh no…”

Levi held you against him. “So, what now?”

The man bowed. “I and the other members of this commune want to help you both get out of here safely, as well as be together. That’s if you two are in love.”

Levi squeezed you. “We are.”

He smiled. “Then we’ll do everything we can to protect you both, because it’s only a matter of time before he let’s that mask of his slip and hurts out lady.”

“Thank you.”

You pulled from Levi, then hugged the attendant. “Thank you.”

You let the attendants dress you as Levi lay in your bed. Everyone in the commune close to you knew about you and Levi, all of them wanted to help you two. You thanked the attendants, then walked over to Levi. “Are you getting up?”

Levi let out a long sigh, then got out of bed to show all the attendants he was naked. The women blushed and giggled at his muscle, your marks on him, his tail, ears as well as his length. “Yeah, yeah, I’m moving.” He flinched as the attendants started dressing him. “Oh, you don’t need to I can dress myself.”

A woman giggled. “We have told you this once before master Levi, we will serve you because you are the chosen lover of our lady.”

Levi hummed and looked over at you. “Chosen lover huh?”

You poked his cheek. “Reel it in.”

He grabbed your hand, then pulled you closer by your lower back and growled making the attendants giggle and run off. “You teasing me you little brat?”

You giggled. “Maybe, but you’re being silly.”

“I am.”

“My lady?” You looked to the attendant. He bowed. “I’m afraid I have some bad news. Lord Reiji is back.”

You pulled from Levi and hurried with him down the hall. “Okay. Make sure everyone is out of the way, okay? Keep heads bowed and don’t look him in the eye. I’ll deal with him.” You adjusted your kimono, then sighed as you waited by the gate. You smiled as soon as his car arrived. You bowed to him as he got out. “Welcome home lord Reiji.”

He ran right up to you, then held you in a tight hug. He inhaled your scent and hummed. “I missed you so much.”

You smiled at him as he pulled away. “Did your trip go well?”

He nodded. “It did. Your guard was rather effective and useful.”

You looked to Haru and smiled. “Thank you for helping him.”

Haru moved closer. “It’s the least I could do.” He hummed and smiled. “It’s good to see you again.”

You smiled and squeezed his hand. “You must come for some afternoon tea with me.”

“I will.” He looked to Reiji and gulped, then he stepped back from you. “I should get going, you have the lord to tend to.”

You smiled sadly. “Stick around, please.”

Reiji stood between you and Haru. “He said he was leaving.”

You looked up at him and went white. “Sorry, you’re right. I’m sorry Haru if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Reiji grabbed your upper arm roughly. “Why are you paying him so much attention?”

You winced at his vice grip. “I’m sorry Reiji.”

Haru saw your pained face, then he growled making his wolf ears go back. “Let her go you oni monster! You’re hurting her!”

Reiji threw you to the floor and went to hit Haru. You cried out in pain as you hit the floor, then you looked up to go scream, but you gasped instead as Levi caught Reiji’s hand. You blushed hard at how good Levi looked, almost like an emperor. Levi squeezed Reiji’s fist. “Please reframe from striking the lady’s protector. If he is hurt, then he won’t be able to protect her.”

Reiji’s eyes widened, then he looked furious. “Who the fuck are you!?”

Levi let his hand go. “I’m kitsune clan leader Levi Ackerman.”

Reiji stumbled back. “L-Levi A-Ackerman? Are you serious?” He shivered. “Wh-why are you here?”

Levi walked over to you, then knelt down on one knee and offered his hand to you. “Are you hurt my lady?”

You took his hand. “I think I’m fine.”

He helped you to your feet. “Good, I’m glad.”

Reiji growled. “Answer me!”

Levi fixed your hair and kimono as he spoke. “The fox you’ve seen wondering about, it’s me. I’ve been protecting her for a long time.” Levi glared at Reiji showing him his fox eyes, so he knew he was pissed off. “If you harm a hair on her head, I will not hesitate.” He held his hand up and cause a blue flame to dance in his hand. “To burn you to a crisp.”

You held Levi’s wrist. “Levi, don’t hurt anyone.”

He looked down at you. “Okay.”

You let Levi go and walked over to Reiji. “Maybe you should rest? Would you like for me to escort you?”

Reiji stared at Levi, then he smiled down at you. “Yes please.”

You looked to Levi, so he knew you’d call for him if you were in danger. You walked along and into the home. “Was the journey okay?”

“It was.” He gulped. “When were you going to tell me that the fox of yours was a kitsune?”

You smiled. “Well, the deal is that he was supposed to stay in fox form until he was needed to defend me. I have been safe, so he’s stayed as a fox.”

“But he felt the need to change when I came home?”

You stopped in his room with him, then helped him to take the outer layer of his kimono off. “He felt I and Haru was at risk, plus he knows how important Haru is to me, he’d protected me for so long.” You stood in front of him and undid the next layer. “Hmm, you’re really wrapped up, aren’t you?” You smiled and laughed a little. “But you do look nice in all this.” You jumped when he grabbed your wrist. “Something wrong?”

He squeezed harder. “I can’t wait.”

You frowned. “Wait? What do you mean by that?”

He moved you backwards, then shoved you onto his bed on the floor. “I can’t wait until our wedding night.”

You sat up and crawled back. “Reiji, stop. You said we wouldn’t until we’re married.”

“And I can’t wait.”

You turned around and went to run. “No.”

He grabbed the collar on the back of your kimono, then yanked you back and against him. “I am having you.” He pulled out his knife, then cut the front of it. “I will have what is mine.”

You twisted and smacked your elbow into his face. “Stop!”

He grabbed your hair and pulled making you look like a mess. “Do not deny me.” He threw you onto your back to see his damage, your lovely kimono was cut open. He grabbed your wrists, then pinned them above your head with one hand. He grabbed and pulled at your kimono. “I demand your body! Give me everything.”

You thrashed about. “LEVI!” You gasped as Reiji flew from your body. You sat up shaking to see Levi had Reiji pinned against the floor by his throat. “Levi?”

You gasped as you were pulled into someone’s arms. You looked up to see Haru. Haru squeezed you close. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

Haru stood up with you. “I’ve got her Levi, where now?”

Levi glanced to Haru. “Take her to the veil, I’ll be there soon.”

Haru bowed. “Yes Levi.”

You gasped as Haru ran with you all the way to the veil. “Wait, what about the people who live in the oni commune?”

Haru adjusted you. “Don’t worry about them. I’ve talked to Levi about it all and my clan leader, Hans, has said he’d help them.”

You sighed. “Good.” You looked into the dark, then smiled when Levi appeared. “Levi!”

Levi smiled at you, then took you from Haru. “Hello my little brat. I’ve got you now, okay?”

Haru gulped. “So, where are you taking her?”

Levi looked at Haru. “We, which involves you, are going to a holiday home for the kitsune clan head.”

Haru smiled. “I’d love to go with, but I need to stay here and make sure Reiji’s people are protected. I’m going to be working with Hans.”

You looked to Haru. “Thank you for helping them, but I’m going to miss you.”

Haru ruffled your hair. “Me too. Take care of yourself, okay? I promise I’ll visit you.” He looked up at Levi. “If you hurt her or use her like everyone else in her life, I will not hesitate to turn into a wolf and ripped your throat out.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then bowed his head. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Haru smiled. “Thanks, and keep her away from Reiji and Shiwoo. Shiwoo was wary of Reiji, he wouldn’t risk going near him, but when he finds out Reiji no long has her, then you’re asking for trouble.”

Levi held you close. “I’m not letting her go, I promise.”

Haru nodded, then turned. “I’ll see you soon.”

You waved goodbye, then looked up to Levi. “Is this where I get taken away and locked up?”

He kissed your forehead. “No. I’m taking you somewhere nice and safe. Just hold on.” Levi ran with you through the veil and into his world. He jumped up into the air, then ran through the sky for hours. You felt tired and tried to stay awake. Levi called your name. “If you want to sleep, go ahead.”

You whined a little. “But Levi.”

“Shh, sleep. I’ll wake you up when we arrive.”

You smiled, then closed your eyes and rested. You relaxed a little, then felt yourself drifting off into sleep. You hummed when you felt cold, then you whined when you felt grabbing hands on you then you saw Reiji’s fierce gaze and heard his shouts. You opened your eyes and screamed, then you cried. “N-No…”

Levi landed and sat down. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare.”

You clung to Levi and cried. “Levi.”

He cupped your face and rubbed your tears away. “Was it Reiji?”

You nodded and sniffed. “He was ripping my clothes.”

He kissed your face all over. “He’s not anymore, okay? You’re safe here with me.”

You nodded. “I know.”

“Want to see something pretty?”

You giggled. “You’ll show me a mirror.”

He pinched your cheek. “Tch, cheeky brat knowing me too well, but not right now.” He looked ahead and nodded. “There.”

You looked where Levi was looking and saw you were sat on a cliff above the ocean. “Wow…” The moon was massive compared to the human world, it shined so brightly and you could just feel yourself getting stronger. “It’s so beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He kissed your neck. “Feel a bit better?”

You nodded and looked to Levi. “Thank you.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “Ready to keep going?”

“Yes.”

He stood up and ran with you still in his arms like a bride until he reached his home by the beach. It was so similar to your home back at the temple, but cosier. He put you down on your feet, then got out the futon you were going to share. Levi stopped and looked over at you, you were stood looking at the moon with the doors slid open. He felt his heart hurt at seeing your kimono falling off your shoulder and your hair a little messy and loose. However, the way the moon light made your skin shimmer was beautiful. He walked over to you. “Would you like a change of clothes?”

You looked to Levi and nodded. “Please. If you have anything.”

He nodded and walked to the wardrobe, he pulled out a long shirt of his, then walked over to you. “This should do for now. Tomorrow I’ll get you proper clothes.”

You smiled and pressed the shirt to you face and hummed. “Smells perfect.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “I get what you mean.”

You walked to the bathroom. “I know you’ve seen me naked, but I’d like to clean up a little.”

Levi nodded. “Take your time.”

You pulled all your things off except your underwear, then pulled on the shirt. You fixed your hair and wiped away the little makeup you had on, then you walked out to Levi and pulled the shirt down a little on your thighs. “What do I do with my ripped kimono?” Levi looked over to you and blushed, you just looked so cute, beautiful and sexy. You bit your lip and smiled. “Uh…Levi?”

He shook his head. “Ah, sorry. I’ll get rid of it tomorrow.” He walked over to you and took your hands and pulled you closer. “But for now, it’s bed.” He kissed you. “In you get beautiful.”

You climbed into the futon and lay there, you rolled onto your side and smiled at Levi. “You coming in?”

Levi pulled his yukata off and stretched a little, then he turned his back to you and changed his underwear and slipped into bed next to you. He pulled you close into his arms, then he held you tightly. “If you wake up from a nightmare, just wake me up, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Sleep well and remember I love you so much.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I love you too.” You felt like you had to make the most of this, because you were sure that soon you’d be taken away by Levi’s boss and used for power. You wanted to make the most of your love filled freedom with Levi before it’d be taken. However, you had it all wrong, because Levi wasn’t going to just give you up. He wasn’t going to let Erwin, Mike or Hange near you until he made a deal with Erwin to allow you to be safe, happy and with Levi. He wanted it badly, he wanted to be with you and didn’t want you to be used or abused anymore. He wanted you to be loved and have the freedom, to have the life you deserved and he was going to give it to you because he loved you. He wanted a happy home, you as his wife and children.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi thrashed about in bed as his nightmares took over, all he could think about was you being hurt and being taken away from him. He sat up and gasped, then panted as he ran his hand through his hair. He said your name, then looked over to see your side of the bed empty. Levi went into panic mode; he was thinking that maybe you’d been taken away from him. He got up and hurried to the open doors and sniffed the air. He looked around, then ran out following your scent to find you stood on the beach. You walking ankle deep in the water and kicking it about. He called you name and sighed. “You’re okay.”

You looked to Levi. “Oh, sorry Levi. I intended to get back to you before you woke up, but I guess I got carried away.” You lifted your foot out the water. “I’ve never seen or been in the ocean before.”

Levi sighed and walked closer. “Do you like it?”

You nodded a smiled. Then you crouched down and wiggled your finger in the water near a fish. “Cute.”

Levi smiled and ruffled your hair. “Let’s get you changed. I have some nice new clothes for you.”

You ran with him to the home, then you pulled on the beautiful long flowing white dress. He fixed your hair for you, then did light makeup on you. You smiled. “I could have done all that.”

He kissed your forehead. “I know, but I like doting on you.” He got changed then walked to the door. “I have to go out and talk to my boss, so please stay here and enjoy the beach until I get back.”

You smiled and kissed him. “I love you.”

Levi hugged you and kissed you deeply. “I love you too. I’ll be right back, okay?”

You watched him leave and you waited for a bit. You walked out into the path, then sighed. “Okay, let’s try this walking in the air things without Levi…” You bit your lip, then jumped up. Your twirled slowly in the air as if gravity disappeared. “Ah! Stop!” You flipped over, then stopped still. You looked ahead and saw Levi in the distance. You ran through the air, your dress floating around you. You were like a baby deer walking for the first time, you were stumbling over yourself now and then, but you worked hard to keep moving forwards. You saw the town appearing below you, you smiled and waved at some kids running and following you. You turned then gasped as a roof got closer. You landed on it on all fours like a cat. “Damn it.” You crawled across the roof, then peaked over to see Levi was talking to a tall blonde. Levi shouted at Erwin, he was declaring his love for you and how he didn’t want to use you.

Erwin held his hand up and sighed. “Levi, go for a walk and relax, then come back to me.”

Levi punched the wall. “Tch, I wish you’d just listen to me!”

“Cool off, then come back.”

You watched Levi walk away, then you hopped off the roof and landed softly. You walked into Erwin’s garden and smiled. “Excuse me?”

Erwin looked at you and blushed. “Hello.”

You walked closer and bit your lip. “Are you…are you Levi’s boss?”

“Y-yes, I’m Erwin.”

You smiled and sighed. “Ah, good.”

“Can I help you?”

You lowered to your knees, then bowed your head and offered your wrists. “I’m yours to take now.”

Erwin blushed more. “I-I’m sorry?”

You looked up at him. “I’m the moon child you want to capture and lock up, so I’ve come to you, I’m giving myself up. I’ve experienced things I dreamed about, but I know that you need me to sacrifice myself to you in order to free people. I’ve seen first-hand what oppression can do to people. So, I’m yours.”

Erwin reached towards you, then tapped your neck causing a collar and a chain of gold to appear. He grabbed the chain, then pulled you up a little so your knees barely touched the floor. He glared at you in the way that was frightening, like he was angry at you. “You’ll be put to use for once instead of being treated like a princess.”

You smiled. “I will do anything you ask of me, just allow me to do one thing, please and I’ll never ask anything else of you.”

He groaned, then sighed. “Fine, what is it?”

“I need to write a letter for Levi, just to explain myself and I need someone to give it to him. I know this will hurt him, but I have to, please.”

He gulped, then dropped you. “You can use my pen and paper.”

“Thank you.” You got up and walked with him into his home, then you sat at the table and wrote out a long letter telling Levi you loved him with all your heart. You wanted Levi to know that none of this was his fault and to not blame himself, but you chose to do this because you wanted him and others like the Oni people to have the life they deserved. You thanked him for loving you, for showing him the world and giving you hope and faith in others. You finished it with telling him that you loved him with all your heart. You folded it up and wrote Levi’s name on it. “There, I’m done.”

Erwin yanked the chain, then he pulled you close and clicked his fingers making you appear at a home out of the way in the mountains and surrounded by trees. He pulled you towards it and into a room. He attached the chain to the wall, then put a chain on your ankles. “This is your home now.”

You bowed your head. “Thank you.” You offered your hands. “Allow me to give you strength.”

Erwin offered his arm and let your grab it, then you closed your eyes and glowed white. Your power ran down and into Erwin. “Wow, this is…this is more power than I thought.”

You pulled from Ewin. “I will need to be in the moon to top up my abilities, but if not, then I am happy to die and give you everything if it helps others.”

Erwin got up and walked to the door. “Don’t act like you’re some kind of hero, because you’re not.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Please make sure Levi gets my letter.”

“Fine.”

You watched him leave, then smiled sadly as you were left all alone in the room. You got up and walked around to see what you had. There was a bed for you, a bathroom, a small garden and a kitchen. You got yourself some water, then sat and looked outside as you drank your water and felt your heart aching. You wanted to be with Levi, you wanted him to hold you again, but you knew you probably would never see him again. You started shaking, then dropped your glass to get water everywhere. You put your head in your hands and cried.

“Excuse me?” You flinched, then you looked to the door to see Hange. She smiled. “May I come in?”

You looked away. “I have no choice or power anymore, so do what you want.”

Hange walked closer. “I’m Hange, I’ve been sent to do a health check on you.”

You offered your arm. “Take and do as you wish and need.”

Hange put her bag down, then took some blood and tested it. She used her device on your wrist and checked your vitals. “All good.” She cleaned up and saw the spilt water. “Do you want me to clean up?”

You shook your head. “I made a mess, I’ll fix it.”

She stared at you as you shook, so she went into the closet and gave you a long and open kimono to keep you warm. “Levi loves you with all his heart, I can see that. Levi’s never loved anyone before, so for me it’s wonderful to see. So, I want to help you stay healthy and happy. I’ll create a schedule for you, so you can get into the moon and I’ll make a menu for you so you can eat well.”

“I’ve told Erwin that he can drain me of everything until I die.”

“What about Levi?”

You smiled. “I hope him all the best.” You looked to Hange and she saw that you’d given up on life. “Please, make sure he moves on and falls for someone else, someone perfect and wonderful.”

Hange nodded. “I will, but you know Levi. He’ll try everything to get you back, you know that, right?”

You rubbed your tears away. “Please stop him. Please.” You jumped when you heard shouting and banging. You looked to the door as the shouting continued. “He’s here.”

Hange frowned. “Who? Shiwoo? Reiji?”

You gulped. “Levi and he’s not happy.”

Levi shoved your door open as Erwin followed him. “I’m taking her home, now!” He stopped when he saw the chains, the collar on your neck and the clasps on your ankles. He said your name. “What…what have they done to you?”

You saw him coming closer to you, so you stumbled back. “No, no don’t touch me.”

Levi stopped. “Why? What’s happened to you?”

You shook. “If you touch me again, I won’t want you to stop. I have to do this Levi, I do.”

Levi grabbed the chain, then yanked you into his arms. “I won’t stop. I’ll never stop, understand?”

Erwin walked over. “Levi.”

Levi checked you over. “Take off the chains.”

“She’ll run.”

“I said, take them off her.” Levi looked over to Erwin. “I told you, I’ll be her keeper and I’ll take care of her, just don’t treat her like some kind of animal. Please. I’ve never asked anything of you, so please.”

Erwin stared at Levi and saw the look in his eyes, a look of emotion Erwin wished he had, but he got rid of because he didn’t want someone to feel the pain of losing him. He saw how you were fighting with yourself, you wanted to be in Levi’s arms, but you needed to close off your heart. Erwin sighed and ruffled his hair. “You get visits for now.”

“I stay with her.”

“You can stay over every other night.”

“I stay with her.”

Erwin let out a long sigh and clicked his fingers leaving only the ankle chain on, but removing the neck one. “That’s all I’m taking off for now and you can stay with her, but at this site and nowhere else.”

Levi squeezed you. “Fine. Now get out.”

Hange grabbed her bag and walked over to Erwin and gripped his upper arm. “Come on, let’s leave them.”

Levi cupped your face and made you look at him, his thumbs rubbed your tears away. “Are you hurt?”

You shook your head. “Why?”

“Well, I want to know if you’re okay, you’re important to me.”

You held his wrists and pulled his hands from your face. “No, why did you come for me? I explained in my letter.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss making you moan. “I don’t like that letter. Well, I liked the nice bits about how you loved me, but that’s it.”

You whined. “But Levi, Erwin needs me to give up my powers for.”

“No. No you need to focus on what you want. I told you I’d fix this, so why didn’t you stay put?”

You welled up. “Because I…I don’t get the happy endings, I’m the moon child. I’ve never known one to have a good ending.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Well this cute one is going to have a happy ending.” He saw the look in your eyes, you still had this sad defeated look in your eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

He kissed you, then hugged you. “Then trust me when I say I will give you the happy ending you deserve, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

You sat up in bed, then looked to Levi sleeping next to you. You smiled at him and played with his hair a little. You got up, then changed into a simple wrap around dress, then you put your hair up and put on a bit of makeup. You made some snacks and a lot of tea. You went outside to the little platform with a roof, then sat down and waited. You looked up to see Erwin had arrived with the scouts. You gave him a little smile, then offered your hands. “Morning.”

Erwin knelt in front of you. “Morning.”

“How are you today?”

Erwin took your hands and frowned. “Well…”

You felt yourself feeling zapped of strength. “Mmm…good.” You pulled away. “So, would you like a drink or something to eat?”

Erwin glanced at the tray. “You…you made this, for us?”

You nodded and poured a small cup for him, then you offered it to him. “Please.”

He took it from you and sipped. “It’s good.”

You smiled. “I’m glad.”

He put the cup down, then picked up some food. “This doesn’t change how I see you, you’re still a means to an end.”

You bowed your head. “I understand.” You greeted Mike, then Hange and gave your power to all the scouts there. You felt the chain on your ankle get pulled, the you looked to your home to see Levi walking out holding the gold chain and looking annoyed. “Levi.”

He walked over and picked you up. “No more giving your power away for today, you need to rest.”

“Levi.”

“No, don’t back chat me, you look unwell.”

Hange cupped your face and looked at you. “Levi’s right, we’ve taken too much Erwin. We need to stop, or we damage her with no return.”

Erwin sighed and nodded. “Okay, you can take her away to rest.”

“I need a word, bear with me moment.” Levi put you on the bed, then went back outside. “You need to tone it back with her. I understand you need power to fight back, but she’s still a person.” You pushed yourself up and wobbled to the door on unsteady feet as they kept talking.

Erwin sighed. “I know, she’s important to you and after speaking to her a few times, I can see the cute appeal and she’s so kind for someone that’s been hurt.” He looked up and saw you leaning in the doorway and said your name. “You should be resting.”

You smiled as Levi turned around to tell you off. You put your hand up to stop him. “I’m fine Levi. Erwin? Would you like to come over one night for dinner? Or maybe lunch?”

Erwin looked away from you, he was struggling to look at you and find anger towards you. “I’ll think about it.”

Levi grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. “I’ll make sure she rests.”

You wiggled. “Levi, I’m talking to Erwin.”

“You need to rest.”

You sighed. “I won’t fight you. I’m too.”

“Tired? Weak?” He growled and carried you into the room, then put you on the bed again. “Stay put.”

You sighed, then curled up on the bed. “Okay.”

Levi sighed, then walked back out to Erwin. “I’m sorry about her. No matter what happens, she always tried to be kind and caring to everyone. If someone hits her, she’ll turned around after and ask them if they need something after.” Levi ruffled his hair. “You have to understand, she’s not who you think she is.”

Erwin nodded. “She’s changing my views on a lot of things, that’s for sure.” He gulped. “Take care of her, won’t you?”

Levi stared at Erwin. “You grown found of her, haven’t you?”

Erwin clicked his fingers making a box appear in his hands. “Some medical chocolate for her, it should make her better.”

Levi took them and bowed his head. “Tch, thanks.” Levi watched him leave, then he walked back in to see you curled up on the bed. He sat down and put the chocolates down, then lay and pulled you against so your bum was against his pelvis. “What’s on your mind?”

You shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie.”

You sighed and rolled over and nuzzled your face against his chest. “You know what’s wrong.”

He played with your hair. “Well, I prefer it if you tell me what’s wrong instead of me doing guess work.”

You pulled at his top and gulped. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you do all this? I mean, I know you love me with everything you have, but I’m a lost cause. From the moment I was born, I was a lost cause. I’m sorry you met me.”

Levi squeezed you tightly. “Don’t say that.”

“But.”

He hugged you tightly. “I love you with all my heart. You’re not some burden, or this thing, or item to be passed around. You deserve to be happy. All you need to do is keep showing Erwin and the others just how wonderful and perfect you are.”

You smiled and leaned up and kissed Levi. “You’re never going to give up on me, are you?”

“No.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay.” You sat up slowly and looked out the doors. “I need to get into the moonlight.”

Levi jumped out of bed, then grabbed the end of the futon and dragged it to the decking you squeal. “Better?”

You looked up. “Levi, there’s no moon.”

He hummed. “What?”

You laughed. “It’s still day time.”

Levi looked up and hummed. “Oh yeah. Tch, stupid sun.”

You flopped onto your side and sighed. “It’s okay, I’ll just lie here for a bit.”

Levi went inside, then grabbed the chocolates and sat on the bed with you and watched a bird land in the garden, then he tapped the box against your hip. “Erwin left you something.” He put the chocolate in front of you as you lay on your side. “They’re health ones.”

You opened the box and smiled. “Chocolate? That’s nice of him.” You ate one and hummed. “So, he secretly is a nice guy, huh?”

Levi pushed your dress up, then bit your bum cheek making you squeak. “Don’t talk about him in a positive way. You’re mine, remember?”

You giggled. “Sorry Levi. So, please don’t eat more of my bum.”

He crawled over you, then kissed your cheek. “I can bite somewhere else.”

You rolled onto your back and cupped his face. “You’re so cute.”

He hummed, then picked up a chocolate and ate it, then he opened your mouth and kissed you with passion filling your mouth with chocolate. He pulled back and licked his lips. “I think I like this new way of kissing.”

You blushed. “Levi.”

He hummed. “Yes?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then pulled him against you and squeezed him tightly. “Just lie here against me, please?”

He sighed and nuzzled against you. “Yes.”

You played with his hair and hummed a song to him. You closed your eyes and started singing making Levi smile, he loved it when you sang because he felt so alive when you did. You smiled and squeezed Levi a little when he started singing with you, he had such a soothing deep voice. You whined and stopped singing, then you covered your face with your hands. “Leviii.”

He hummed a laugh. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re singing.”

“Is it bad?”

You shook your head. “Nooo, no. You’re singing was amazing, that’s why.”

He leaned up and looked down at you, then started singing to you. You blushed hard, then you tried to get away, but he wouldn’t let you and kept singing. He laughed and leaned down, then sang deep and quietly in your ear. He kissed your ear and hummed in delight. “You’re so perfect.” He kissed down your body. “So very perfect.”

You gasped and hummed as he pushed his hand up the inside of your thigh. “Levi.”

He looked up at you. “You going to tell me to stop, aren’t you?”

You nodded. “I’m a little weak, so, I won’t be as fun for you in bed.”

He bit the inside of your thigh. “You’re amazing.” He smiled. “So, can I?”

You hummed and nodded as you blushed. “I’m all yours.”

You stood under the moonlight and tried to see if you could get better and healthier. You sat down on your legs, then poured yourself a cup of tea. You sipped it, then looked up at the moon and sighed. You were wondering why you were so special and different, because being a moon child didn’t have much to it other than giving other people power. You sighed, then held your hands out and looked at them. You frowned and focused, your arms and hands to see a slight glow. You looked up at the moon when you felt cold, something didn’t feel right. Your eyes widened when you saw darkness spreading across the moon slowly.

You got up and stumbled, then you ran towards the home. “Levi!”

Levi sat up in bed, his hair a mess. “Hmm?”

“The moon!”

He got out of bed and jumped about as he yanked on his boxers, then he looked up to see a dark smoke move across the moon. “Tch, shit. This isn’t good for you.”

You gulped. “What does this mean?”

“It means that you can’t recharge your powers.”

You hugged yourself and whined. “But I’m really sick.”

“I know.” He pulled you close, then went to jump and stopped. “Tch, damn it the chain.” He hurried you inside, then sat you on the bed. “I need to contact Erwin. We have to protect you.”

You watched him pace, then you looked to the door. “That was quick.”

Levi peaked at the door to see Erwin, Mike and Hange. “I was about to ask for you, so I’m guessing you’ve seen the moon.”

Hange ran over to the doors. “It’s amazing! Oh, but not good for the cute thing.” She said your name. “We need to find out what’s going on.”

Mike sniffed the air. “Uggh, foul magic. It stinks.”

Erwin walked up to you and stared at you, then he crouched down and grabbed the chain making it fade away. “Can’t have chained up while this is going on.” He looked up at you and smiled. “You…you’re really pretty.”

You blushed. “O-Oh…really?”

He nodded and ruffled his hair. “I’ve let my…I’ve let my goal rule my mind, not anything else. I’ve heard what you’ve been doing and what you’ve done. Plus, since having you locked up here, you’ve thought of others before yourself. You’ve been on my mind since the moment I met you.”

You smiled and giggled. “Careful, Levi won’t like that.”

He smiled. “Probably not. What I mean is, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you’ve said and done. It’s changed me slowly, you’ve changed me.” He saw you going to hold his hands, but he pulled away. “No giving me your power, you need to reserve it.”

You gave him a little smile. “Okay.”

Levi walked over. “Tch, oi?”

Erwin pulled away from you. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to take her away. She’s yours.”

Levi knelt next to you and checked you over. “How are you feeling?”

You smiled. “I’m fine, I really am I just…I feel cold.”

“Hange?”

Hange tapped her device and looked at it. “Says she’s fine, but it makes sense. She’s powered by and is the moon, so the magic taking it over has cause her to feel odd.” She sighed. “I think if this moon stays covered, she’s going to get weaker and sicker. There might be no going back. I’d have to research it more.”

Mike leaned closer and sniffed you. “Her smell is different to how it was before.”

Levi hummed. “So, what do we do? We can’t have the moon shrouded in darkness.”

Erwin stood up and looked out at it. “Well, who are we looking at is behind this?”

You bit your lip. “Shiwoo.” You looked at everyone staring at you. “He specialises in spells, right? He put that illness on my back, so he’d possibly mess with the moon too.” You frowned. “What?”

Levi rubbed your nose with a tissue. “It’s nothing.”

You held his hand and looked him in the eyes. “Please, don’t lie to me.”

He showed you’re the tissue. “Blood.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, it’ll be okay.” You cupped your hands around his hand holding the tissue. “I know you’ll find a wonderful woman better than me.”

He frowned. “What are you on about? I’m not getting with any other woman than you.”

“But there’s a chance I could.”

“No. I won’t let it happen. You’re not going to…”

You hugged Levi, then smiled at everyone. “I hope you don’t all mind, but I’ve grown rather tired.”

Levi lay you down on the bed. “Relax and sleep. We’ll be out of the way.” He got up and led everyone outside, but stood where he could see you. “Shiwoo and Reiji are the problem.”

Erwin hummed. “Mike, could you find them and track them?”

Mike nodded. “I will.”

“I think we should move her.”

Levi frowned. “Tch, where? Not a cell I hope?”

Erwin shook his head. “No, she’ll be moved to the scout base. She’ll be in your home there.”

Hange nodded. “I’ll be able to keep an eye on her medical wise.”

“She’ll be protected and not treated like a prisoner. I promise you Levi.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then nodded and bowed to everyone. “Thank you. When are we moving?”

“Now.”

Levi nodded and walked to you. “I’ll grab her.” He sighed. “When will this running and moving around end?” He picked you up into his arms like a bride, then walked out to everyone. “Lead the way.”

Hange burst her wings from her back, then flapped them causing a whirlwind of air to rush around everyone. She kept going until no one could see anything, then everyone rose up slightly in the air. She lowered down after a few minutes, then the wind dissipated showing the scout base. The place was like a village with different cultures involved. “Levi, I think I can get her some medicine to keep her going. It’ll be made from the moon flower. I’ll hurry up with it.”

Levi bowed his head. “Thank you, all of you. I know you’re doing all this for her power, but I want to thank you for protecting her from harm. I love her with my whole heart and life. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so you all wanting to protect her means a lot, even if it is for…well…means of using her for power.”

Erwin smiled. “Just make sure you get her wrapped up warm, well fed with plenty of water.”

“I will.” Levi carried you to his perfectly clean and simple home that was like your temple room. He lay you on the bed, then lay next to you and watched you sleep to make sure you were okay. He traced your features on your face, then your neck. He smiled when you woke up. “Hi, how are you feeling?”

You hummed. “Okay.”

He cupped the back of your head and pulled you close. “You can be honest.”

“Just cold again.”

He hugged you and sighed. “We’ll fix this, I promise.”

You looked up at Levi and smiled. “You’re handsome.”

He looked down at you. “Thank you.”

You kissed him and hummed. “So handsome.”

“Thanks.”

You lifted your upper half up and looked around. “Where are we?”

He sat up. “You sleep soundly.”

You got up and walked around the open room. “This your home?”

Levi walked up behind you to keep an eye on you. “At the scout base, yes.”

“You have another home?”

He nodded. “The beach one is the kitsune family one, but I have another home that’s the kitsune clan head home.”

You turned around and smiled. “I’d love to see it someday.”

“Well, I’d love to show it to you.”

You hummed a laugh, then walked outside into his nice garden. You looked up at the moon and sighed. “It seems strange, you know, then moon looking like that.”

Levi walked out and looked up at it. “It is strange.”

You covered your mouth a bit and coughed a little. You looked down at your hand and saw a bit of blood. “Levi?”

He looked to you. “Hmm?”

You gulped. “I umm…there’s blood.”

He guided you to his bathroom, then washed your hand and sat you on the toilet allowing him to clean your face. “There, all gone.” He kissed your forehead. “Beautiful as always.”

You giggled. “Thank you. So, is there anything I can do?”

He kissed you. “Just be you.”

You hugged Levi. “I love you.”

“I know and I love you too.” He pulled you to your feet. “Come on, back in bed.”

You sighed. “I’m going to get sick of beds.”

He hummed. “Maybe.” He left you on the bed and went to the front door and opened it to reveal Hange. “You have it?”

Hange nodded and walked in and showed a vial. “This should help her.”

You smiled and waved to Hange. “Hi.”

She sat next to you. “Hello cutie, I’ve got something I need you to drink.”

You took the vial then downed it. “Mmm, nice and sweet.”

She took it back from you, then handed Levi a bag. “Give her one whenever she seems weak, okay?”

Levi grabbed the bag and nodded. “Got it. Tch, thanks four eyes.”

“You’re welcome.”

You rubbed your eyes and hummed. “I don’t feel anything yet.”

Hanged played with your hair. “Give it a few moments.”

You frowned, then you felt warm. “Ah.” You looked at your arms and saw a slight glow to them. “All better.”

Hange kissed your temple. “Perfect. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” She stood up and pointed at Levi. “Tone done the sex stuff, because when you’re intimate with her you take a tiny bit of her power. She’s very limited in power at the moment. Got it?”

Levi looked away and folded his arms as he pouted. “Tch, shut up four eyes.”

“I’m just saying, because you have a huge appetite with her, I’ve seen the love bites.”

“Tch, shut it.”

She shrugged. “I can’t blame you, she’s stunning.”

Levi pushed her out the door as she laughed. “Get out you little shit.”

She shouted your name. “Make sure he keeps his trousers on!”

You giggled as Levi slammed the door. “She means well.”

Levi walked over as he blushed and ruffled his hair. “Tch, she just speaks her mind, don’t she?”

You lay down and opened your arms. “Come cuddle with me, let me cheer you up.”

Levi put the bag down, then slipped right up next to you in bed. “Perfect.”

You smiled and snuggled against him. “You know, I’m kind of worried about this whole moon thing.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll look after you with the help of the others.”

“What about Shiwoo?”

“I won’t let him or Reiji touch you. I promise.” He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”

You smiled and kissed him back. “I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

You sat on the decking and coughed into a tissue and saw the blood in it. You sighed, then picked up the drink Hange had got for you. You downed it, then sighed. You cleaned your mouth up, then looked outside at the moon to see it still black, but there was a storm coming in. You watched the lightning and enjoyed the deep rumbling thunder. You reached out from under the cover and felt the rain hitting your fingers. You smiled, then coughed loads. You hummed and held the post holding up the little roof, then you stood up on shaky legs. You turned and shifted along to get to the home, but you slipped and fell off the decking onto the grass and into the rain.

You pushed yourself up a little, then coughed more. You were getting soaked and Levi wasn’t home, he was at a meeting. You groaned. “Levi…” You placed your hand on your chest. “Levi!”

Levi appeared on the decking, then he saw you and ran over to you. “What happened?”

You reached for him. “I’m sorry, I fell over and my legs couldn’t cope.”

He sat you up, then picked you up into his arms. “I’ve got you.” He carried you inside, then sat you on the toilet in his bathroom. He started the bath, then looked over to you. “I’ll get this nice and warm for you.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He put some drops of lavender in the water. “I shouldn’t have left you at home by yourself.”

You smiled. “I’m okay.”

He grabbed a small towel, then patted your face and dried you up a little. “You had your medicine?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He dabbed your mouth of some blood. “Might need more than normal.” He lowered his head and gripped the towel. “Which means this is getting worse.”

You cupped the side of Levi’s face, then lifted his face up and kissed him. “You look handsome all wet.”

He sighed and kissed you back. “Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed you again. “I love you so much.”

You giggled. “Levi, bath.”

He pulled your things off, then helped you into the bath and cleaned the mud and dirt from your skin. He kissed your temple. “You look perfect.”

You leaned on the side of the bath and smiled. You reached out and traced his cheek. “You’re so handsome and wonderful.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “I do love you just so much.”

You hummed a laugh. “Love you too.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “You’re so pretty.”

You hummed. “Levi?”

“Yes?”

You smiled. “We can’t, I’m not well.”

He sighed. “I know.” He picked you out the bath, then sat you on the side. He dried you off, then kissed your forehead. He helped you change, then moved you to the cushions on the decking. He sat down with you and checked you over for any injuries. “Looks like you’re okay.”

You hummed a laugh. “Good.”

“How do you feel?”

“I’m okay, just weak.” You lay down and rested your upper half on his lap. “So, when do you think this will be all over?”

“I don’t know.” He played with your hair. “Mike is trying to find them, but no one has made a move yet.”

“A move?”

“Yeah.”

You hummed and pushed his shirt up. “A move.”

Levi shivered, then stopped you. “Oi, where are those hands going?”

You smiled. “Making a move.”

“I’d love for you to make a move, but it’s dangerous.” He lifted you up a bit and hugged you. “We were told we shouldn’t, because if we do, I could drain you too much of your power.”

You sighed and nuzzled his neck. “I want everything to be normal.”

He kissed your face all over. “I know. We’ll get there, I promise.”

You giggled and kissed him. “You’re wonderful.”

“You’re better.”

You covered your mouth up when you felt an urge, then you pulled from Levi’s arms and hung over the decking and threw up. You coughed, then stared at the sick. You panted and sat up a little. “Levi? It’s all blood.”

He pulled you back and looked at it. “Tch, damn it. You need more meds.”

You sat on the cushions and coughed more as Levi ran inside and got meds, then he skidded next to you. You took the drink. “Thank you.”

He cupped the side of your face and kissed your cheek. “Do you feel better?”

You smiled and hugged Levi weakly. “I’m tired, can you hold me? It comforts me.”

He squeezed your and felt your forehead. “You’re getting colder.” He clicked his finger causing a fire to flicker. “Hange, come to my home, now.”

You sighed as the flame went in Levi’s hands. “Don’t bother Hange, I’ll be fine.”

“Tch, shut up brat. You’re having help.”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “You’re so good to me.”

Hange hurried into the home with a bag. “I got your weird flame message. I figured it was to do with the cute one.”

Levi looked to her with pleading eyes. “She’s getting colder and she threw up blood. I gave her more medicine, but nothing’s changed.”

She knelt down and checked your vitals, then gulped hard. “I’ll try my best to get her stable.”

“Thank you.”

She got out a few meds, then loaded it up into a syringe. She moved your leg to see your thigh, then she injected it. “This should help her out, but we really need to get that moon revealed. For her health and not having the moon is bad for the world.”

Levi looked down at you and played with your hair. “Why can’t they accept she’s not theirs?”

“How long did we view her as a possession Levi?”

He sighed. “You’ve got me there. We did view her as a vial of power we could just take from over and over.”

Hange tapped on the vitals and smiled. “Well, you changed our mind about that. You know, I’ve never seen you verbally fight so hard for someone in all the years I’ve known you, and it’s a lot of years.”

Levi smiled down at you. “I guess I’m just madly in love. I’ve never been in love before, so this is a first. I want to protect her, I really do.”

“We’ll stop them, I know it.”

“It has to be fast.”

She sighed and nodded. “You’re right.”

Levi squeezed you. “I need you to do me a favour.”

Hange nodded. “Sure, anything.”

“Stay with her, please?”

“Sure, but what’s going on?”

Levi lay you in bed carefully, then got up. “I’m going hunting.”

“Don’t go running into battle and getting yourself hurt, alright? She won’t forgive you if you do.”

He sighed and nodded. “I know. I won’t die, I promise and I won’t get hurt. I need to get Reiji or Shiwoo and make them tell me how the fuck I get the moon back before she dies.”

Hange smiled. “Okay. I’ll stay with her. Just…hurry.”

He bowed and smiled, then ran to the door. “I’ll save her, I promise.”

Hange sat next to you on the bed, then played with your hair. “You have such an amazing boyfriend.” She smiled at you. “I’m impressed with him.”

You opened your eyes after a while, then smiled at Hange. “Hi.”

She smiled. “Hi, you okay?”

You gulped. “I feel cold, but it’s good to see you.”

She kissed the back of your hand loads. “You too.”

“Where’s Levi?”

“Gone to be a hero.”

You smiled and giggled. “He’s so perfect.”

She hummed. “Is he?”

You nodded. “He does everything for me and makes it his goal to see me happy.”

“So, you’ve forgiven him?”

You sighed and thought about the day where you heard him saying he was using you, that this was all a ploy to use you. You smiled at how he tried to make it up to you, how he cared and loved for you. “Yes. I know how horrible this world is. I know something of the terrible things that have happened to some people, I’ve lived through it. Yes, it hurt, but I understood why he and Erwin wanted to use my power. I mean, you want happiness and freedom and I want that too, so if I can give you that, then I will. I want what you all want, even if it means giving up everything.”

She smiled. “You’re so sweet. Just rest for now, okay?”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “Hange? If I don’t make it, please make sure Levi moves on and has a family with someone else, okay?”

“You won’t die though.”

“I said if.”

She sighed and squeezed your hand. “I’ll try my best to get him to move on.”

You woke up after hearing a loud explosion, then running around your home. You sat up slowly and hummed as Hange ran about yours and Levi’s place. “What’s going on?”

Hange hurried over to you. “There’s been an attack on the base.”

“Is it Shiwoo?”

“Him and Reiji.”

You bit your lip. “Where’s Levi?” You saw her gulp. “Hange, where is he?”

“I don’t know.” She packed a bag, then opened the door to let Erwin in. “You made it.”

Erwin hurried in and got to you. “I need you to get on my back so I can carry you.”

You climbed onto his back and held on. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere safe.”

You hugged him as he ran. “Erwin?”

“Hmm?”

You lowered your head. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

He looked back at you. “What?”

“Please, stop running.”

“I promised Levi I’d protect you.”

You squeezed Erwin. “I know.”

“So, I’m going to.”

You bit your lip. “I’m sorry Erwin.”

“For what?”

You took strength from Erwin making him stumble and fall on the floor. You got off him and wobbled on your legs. “I’m so sorry.” You turned and ran through the town towards the shouting and fighting. You tripped and fell over as your body was giving up. You were relying a lot on some of the strength you took from Erwin, it wasn’t much, but it was enough to get to Shiwoo or Reiji to plead with them. You moved out the town and saw supers fighting each other, it hurt your heart to know they were fighting each other and not going against the humans to get some sort of equality. You stumbled carefully across the field to a tent. You stopped by it and winced in pain. “Shiwoo! Reiji!”

The tent flap was pulled up and Shiwoo stood there a little confused, then he smiled. “My lady.”

Reiji walked out and grinned. “Princess!”

You stepped back. “Uncloud the moon, now.”

Shiwoo hummed a laugh. “Why?”

“Because it’s killing me!”

He frowned. “It is?”

You coughed into your hand, then dropped to your knees and coughed more. You pulled your hand away, then showed him. “See.”

He grabbed your wrist and looked. “Blood…”

Reiji looked, then he gritted his teeth and punched Shiwoo hard in the face. “You’re killing her!”

Shiwoo growled and rubbed his jaw. “We’re supposed to be working together here!”

“Not if you’re killing my princess!”

Shiwoo smirked. “She was mine before she was yours.”

“I’ll kill you.”

You watched them start to fight each other, then you crawled into the tent and looked around for anything. You saw a box, then opened it to see a crystal ball in there that was black. You took it out and held it, you knew that it had something to do with the moon. You hugged it to yourself, then you got up and ran from the tent. You stumbled and ducked as Reiji flew at Shiwoo. You knew the two of them were going to fight until the other was dead. You got to the edge of the field, then dropped down and put the ball on the floor. You slammed it on the ground a few times, but nothing was working. You tried everything you could with your limited strength to break it, but nothing happened.

You gulped and thought of one person. You hunched over and shook. “Levi…Levi please find me.” You coughed up blood, then slipped and fell on your side next to the crystal. “Levi, please.” You looked up and saw Levi as a massive fox running over, you smiled, then passed out.

Levi jumped and laned next to your in his true form. His hair was longer, his ears his fox ones, his eyes too and his tail was out. He wore a stunning black yukata with two swords on his hips. He saw the crystal on the floor, then pulled out his sword and twirled it around encasing it in his blue flames. He growled and slammed his blade down into the crystal. It cracked slowly, then blew to pieces. He looked up and watched the moon. The blackness disappeared and the moon shined through brightly. He smiled and felt better himself, then he looked down at you and didn’t see you moving. He moved closer to you, you were pale and still, his heart sank.

Levi dropped to his knees and pulled you up into his arms. He called your name, then moved your hair from your face and the dirt. “Come on brat, wake up.” He felt his heart breaking. “Please, don’t leave me, I need you.” He clenched his jaw and thought. He looked up at the moon and felt something in him, he knew what he needed to do. He looked down to you, adjusted you and tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you. He built up his power he’d taken from you, then let it flow back into you. He pleaded with you in his head to wake up, to get better. He thought about the future you two could have together, the love you have. He smiled when he felt you grab his sleeve. He pulled away a little and looked at you. “You’re awake.”

You smiled weakly. “Yes…what a nice kiss.”

He sighed. “I gave you back your power I took from you.”

You hummed a laugh. “What a good boy you are.” You gulped and sighed. “I have to say sorry to Erwin.”

“What did you do to him?”

“I took some power from him to run here.”

He smiled. “It’s okay, he’ll forgive you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Good.” You gulped. “What’s happening?”

“Just focus on me.”

“But.”

He kissed you and gave you even more of your power back. He pulled back. “Don’t think about anyone else, just focus on me, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed you again and gave you more power. He pulled away, then stood up with you in his arms. “We need to get you somewhere so you can take in a lot of the moon’s rays.”

You rested your head against his shoulder and hummed. “Can we run away?”

“I’d love to, but we can’t yet.” He turned with you and looked at Reiji and Shiwoo fighting each other. “Looks like I don’t need to step in.”

“Who do you think will win?”

Levi hummed. “Reiji has strength and power on his side, but Shiwoo has skill, flexibility and power. It’s an interesting fight.” He sat down right where there was plenty of moonlight, then watched the fight. “Hopefully they kill each other, if not, then all we have to do is take care of the loser who will be hurt.”

You gulped. “I don’t want them to die, it’s not right.”

“If they do, better leaders will take over.”

“Do they have to die?”

“Both of them are monsters.” He looked next to him. “Erwin, good of you to join.”

Erwin sat down and sighed. “Your girlfriend got her own back on me.”

You whined. “Sorry Erwin.”

He smiled. “It’s okay, I deserved it. I’m glad to see you’re getting your colour back.” He looked up and smiled more. “Good to see the moon back.” He looked to Shiwoo and Reiji. “I wonder who will win…”

You nuzzled Levi’s neck. “What are we going to do after this? The elders won’t be happy.”

Erwin smiled. “I have an idea, don’t worry.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Just let us deal with it, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“You need to focus on getting better, alright?”

“Yeah, okay.”

He kissed your forehead. “Good brat.” He hummed as he pressed his lips to your forehead and kissed it loads. Levi smiled when he felt that you’d nodded off, sleep taking you over. He rested his chin on your head and watched the fighting get worse. He sighed. “Looks like it’s over.”

Erwin hummed. “Shiwoo is the last standing, but it seems he’s going to die soon.”

Shiwoo stumbled over to you in Levi’s arms, one horn of his was broken clean off. He had blood dripping from his mouth and body. He was staring at you. He gargled your name, then reached out. “Need…your…power…” He dropped to his knees, then flopped forwards onto his front.

Levi looked away. “Tch, finally, he’s dead.”

Erwin stood up and sighed. “I will converse with the clans. The heads will step in soon. For now, you need to make sure she is well and then you should head to see the elders and to talk to them about marriage. You are a clan head, so it shouldn’t be an issue. It’s just kitsunes don’t have much of a standing.”

Levi squeezed you. “I’ll make them see me as a clan leader.”

“Good. You know, when they do, they will ask you to marry her. You ready to do that?”

Levi kissed your cheek. “I’d be honoured and happy to marry her.”

“I’ll get to work on the clans, you take her to the holiday home again.”

Levi stood up and adjusted you. “I’ll take her now. What about this mess?”

“Mike will handle it.”

“Alright.” Levi bowed. “See you later.” Levi jumped through the air and rode the wind with you all the way to the holiday home you first stayed in when you got to this world. Levi carefully changed you, then himself and finally got you and himself into bed. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around you, he felt at peace being there with you. He knew he needed to explain to you what had happened, why he was gone, but for now his main focus was to make sure you got back to your healthy self.

You woke up with your hair a mess and groaning. You felt like crap, almost like you had a cold. You rubbed yours eyes and hummed as you sat up and looked around. You let out a big long yawn, then you sighed and looked out at the sea. You smiled a little at how nice it was, at how all the fighting for now was on hold. You looked down when you saw an arm come across you, then you giggled as you were shoved down onto the bed and pulled snugly into Levi’s arms with your back against his chest. “Morning.”

He groaned. “Morning.”

You turned your head and kissed him and hummed. “How are you?”

“Good.” He sighed. “Tired.”

“Where did you go?”

He hummed. “I went to the families of Shiwoo and Reiji, I needed to talk to them about everything, about plans. Erwin wanted to get rid of Shiwoo and Reiji, then place other people in power and I went over to help put that in action.”

You squeezed his arms around you. “Aren’t you a wonderful man.”

He kissed the crook of your neck and hummed. “I try my best.” He bit your shoulder hard making you squeal, then giggle. “You are so beautiful and perfect.” He slid his hand down more and past the band of your underwear. “Let me show you how much I love you.” He massaged your chest making you moan. He nipped your ear. “Open your legs beautiful.” You did as he asked allowing him to slide his fingers over your heat. You shuddered and worked with Levi’s hand on your chest, your body heating up at his touch. He nipped your ear. “I love you. I love you so much. You’re so perfect and wonderful.” You bucked your bum against his length. He played with your bud, then hummed as you moved your hips to his movements causing you to rub against him. You reached around with your other hand, then pulled Levi a little closer so he pressed right against your bum.

Levi smiled against the crook of your neck, then began rocking against you. He pushed his fingers lower, then he pushed one finger into your heat and pressed the right spot within you. You hummed and curled up a bit more in bed, it was always a lot of pleasure when he touched you just right. His thumb circled on your bud. You grabbed Levi’s tail as you closed your eyes, you just focused on Levi’s touch and the feel of his tail in your hand. You rocked your hips as much as you could and moaned a little more, but you realised you were making too much noise. You let go of Levi, then covered your mouth up with your hand and moaned into it, you really didn’t want to moan too loud. Levi nipped and sucked your shoulder hard, then your neck causing marks to form all over. He loved doing that to you, the little marks looked so good on your skin.

He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two fingers into your heat and pressed hard. You whimpered and cried at the strong pleasure, you knew it wouldn’t be long before the coil in you would snap, then you’d feel the wave of pure bliss. Levi pulled his hand from your chest, cupped the side of your face and kissed you. He pressed hard, you moaned into the kiss, then shivered as you felt the pleasure run through you. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then panted as you felt the last bits of bliss run through you, but you weren’t ready for it to be over yet. You reached over to your bedside draw, then you opened it up and grabbed a packet. You rolled onto your tummy, and started opening the packet.

You gasped and squeaked as Levi rolled onto you, his length against your bum. You blushed. “Levi, I know you are ready to go, but at least put this on first because I’m not ready to have another baby. The elders will be really angry at us if I’m pregnant before marriage.”

Levi growled, then took the packet from you. “Sure beautiful.”

“Besides, we have plenty of them.”

He lifted himself up from you, pulled himself out from his bottoms and slipped the protection on. “You’re right, we can go through plenty this morning. After all, you are back at full health again.”

You giggled. “You’re right. So, Levi?” You gasped as Levi tugged your underwear to the side, then pressed into your heat. You hummed. “Fuck.” He moved his legs apart, then he lifted your bum up a bit, he just adored how soft you were. You gripped the pillow hard as Levi grinded hard and deep. “L-Levi.” You pressed your face into the pillow and enjoyed what Levi was doing to you. With each press of his hips, your body was just shot with pleasure. There wasn’t much you could do, you were trapped between Levi and the bed, but it was wonderful because Levi knew exactly what he was doing and loved you so much. Levi just knew how to turn you to mush, he just knew all the buttons to push when it came to you. You just loved this man more than anything, he was your world and the most perfect person in your life. The more you thought about Levi, the more you wanted him to keep touching you and moving his hips.

Levi moved his hands under you, he massaged your chest as his other hand moved down your body to your heat. He kissed your shoulder loads and the back of your neck. He smiled against your skin as you bucked against him, it was your indication you wanted more. He lightly touched your bundle of nerves, it instantly made your squeeze around Levi, which caused him to grunt. You felt so good to him, you always did. He moved his head, then began whispering in your ear. You shivered and whined as he kept moving his fingers on your bud, as well as grinding hard and deep within you. You gripped the pillow hard and whined and mewled as the coil tightened, you were close to your second release. Levi made things even worse for your body, the things he was saying to you were just adding to it all. He pressed hard into you causing the coil in you to snap, you pressed your face into the pillow and cried out. You shivered and whined as you felt the hot euphoria Levi gave you run through you.

You turned your head and panted. “I want to see your face, please?”

Levi pulled from you and lay on his side; he was expecting for you to roll onto your back. “Of course.” You rolled over onto your side to face Levi, then you buried your fingers into Levi’s hair to pull on his fox ears and kissed him. You pulled your underwear off, then you threw it across the room. Levi hummed and smiled. “I like it.” You hooked your leg over Levi’s waist, then moved closer. “I love it, this is different.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He put his arm under your leg, then pressed into your heat again and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You both hummed and moaned at him at the sensation, it was perfect being with Levi like this. You knew Levi loved kissing you and holding you, so this position was perfect. He kissed your neck, then he moved your chest up and closer. He began kissing and nipping your chest as he rocked his hips. He leaned down and bit hard, then caused a mark to form on your skin. He held your bum tightly, then moved your hips with his movements. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you just panted and moaned with his actions. You held yourself close to Levi, you nipped and kissed at his neck and shoulder to fuel him to keep moving. You gripped his hair and ears more as you felt overwhelmed, your body was still sensitive from the first two times, you needed more, so much more from him, but your body was shaking from and overload of pleasure.

Levi growled, then attacked your neck and bit hard. He kissed up your neck and began talking and whispering in your ear. Your body clenched around him, Levi’s sweet words into your ear was always your weak spot. You never thought much about yourself, so when Levi was telling you how good you were and how you felt, you were just putty in Levi’s hands. You pulled on his fox ears so he moved away from your neck, then you whimpered and mewled at him. Levi locked eyes with you and smiled, his forehead tapped against yours as you both smiled and moaned together. He whispered how much he loved you, then he kissed you. You gripped his shoulders, then pressed more into the kiss. Your body shivered as Levi gripped your bum more, he was a huge fan of your bum and chest, but right now he couldn’t touch your chest, so he had to go for your soft bum. Levi loved you, he loved every inch of you and wished that Erwin’s plans with the elders worked and the two of you would be together for eternity.

He rolled over onto you, so you were on your back and him above you making you gasp. He wrapped both of your legs around his waist. He knelt up, then slid his hands up your body and began playing and massaging your chest. He admired how you looked under him, with your bed shirt ridden up and just above your breasts. He enjoyed how they bounced with every thrust; they were just perfect to him. Levi was always telling you how wonderful you are, because you didn’t think too well of yourself because you were the moon child and that’s what everyone always called you and nothing more. He glanced up to your face, you were arching your back with your cheeks pink and eyes closed. He couldn’t help but smile at you, you were so cute. Levi just had to look at you, smell you or hear you and he wanted you badly. You were so beautiful. You were the only woman who he daydreamed about and dreamed about. It was always you and only you.

He leaned down, then pushed his hands up your arms and entwined his fingers with yours next to your head. He kissed you and moved a little faster. He pressed his body close, so with every buck his body rubbed against your bud. You hummed and whimpered at him; Levi moaned back at you as he was reaching his limit too. He tapped his forehead against yours causing you to open your eyes, the two of you just gazed at each other. You both could see the look in each other’s eyes, the need, the want and the love. Levi kissed you with as much passion and love as possible, he moved as hard and fast as he could. You squeezed Levi’s hands hard and his length, you arched your back more and moaned. The coil in you had tightened so much, you couldn’t hold back anymore. You whimpered and whined at him he knew what he needed to do.

Levi moved as hard and fast as he could, he was fighting his need to let go. He slammed his hips into you a little hard, you cried as you felt the snap. The pleasure surged through you, your hair became white, your eyes shone as you showed your moon self to Levi. You moaned and whined as you felt heat surge through you, your mind went blank as your body shook. Levi pulled from your lips, tapped his head against the pillow, then pressed into you hard and felt his release. He moaned your name, then moved a little and came to a stop and lay against you. Both of you panted and hummed as you enjoyed the pure bliss running through you both. He lightly kissed your face and neck; he just loved the cuddling after and kissing you.

Levi kissed you and smiled. “I love you. I’m sorry if this was rushed. I know I should have waited until you were better, but I just wanted to show you how much I loved you.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, I don’t feel weak or anything.”

“Promise?”

You nodded. “I promise.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’ll be right back.”

You sat up on your legs and fixed your hair. You got out of bed, then changed into a simple wrap around dress. You went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for you both. You put everything out on tables on the decking, then sat and watched the waves. You smiled when Levi walked out dressed in a simple yukata. “So, what’s going on with the mission to bring equality? We charging me up and then using me still?”

Levi picked up his tea and sipped. “No. New plan is being done by Erwin. He is conversing with the elders about the heads of the dragon and oni being gone, plus the leaders for the humans aren’t the best. They’ll have no other choice. They want you to marry a clan leader, right? Well, I’m the clan leader of the kitsunes, and even though the kitsunes are not seen as high level, I’ll make them see.”

You smiled and blushed. “Perfect.”

He kissed your cheek and hummed. “Don’t worry, we have it under control. Just focus on getting better, okay?” He ruffled your hair. “Your health is the most important thing in all of this, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Good brat.”

You hummed a laugh, then you shifted closer to Levi. “I try.”

He glanced at you and knew what you were doing. “You don’t need to try, you’re naturally a good person.”

You slid a little closer and bit your lip. “Can I get a reward for being a good brat?”

He looked down at you and smiled. “You wanting something?”

You leaned up. “A kiss will do.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “There, how is that?”

You wrapped your arms around your neck. “More.”

He growled and rolled onto you on the deck. He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I think I’m going to kiss you all day.”

You giggled. “Perfect.”


	9. Chapter 9

Levi looked over at you in the car, you were a nervous wreck, but you looked beautiful in your kimono. Today you were meeting with the elders. Erwin and Levi were going in first to talk to them, then you would go in to see them right after. You had to back up what the others say, then bow your head and promise you would marry Levi and give him the power he wanted. Levi reached over and played with your veil a little. “Don’t be so nervous. Everything will work out.”

You smiled at him. “I hope so.”

He entwined his fingers with yours, then lifted your hand up and kissed the back of it. “Have faith in me, okay? I’ll fix this all.”

You snuggled up to him a little. “I love you.”

Levi looked to you and smiled. “I love you too.” He pulled back the veil, then kissed you. He hummed in pure happiness, then deepened the kiss. “So perfect.”

You blushed. “Levi, dial it back Mr. We’re having an important meeting, remember?” You giggled and rubbed the lipstick from his lips. “I don’t think the elders would approve of that.”

“I like it when it gets on me, because it’s a sense of ownership. My perfect brat marked me.”

You bit your lip and whined. “It’s not fair.”

He frowned. “What isn’t? What’s wrong?”

“I want to sit on your lap and snuggle with you, but I can’t because we have to go see those damn elders.” You sighed in frustration. “Hate it.”

Levi pulled you close and squeezed you. “You are just adorable. I just want to take you home. Tch, damn brat.” He looked out the window as the car pulled up to your old home. “We’re here. Now you better be a good brat.”

You smiled and nodded. “I will.”

He got out first, then took your arm and guided you to the double doors. “Stay with me, okay?”

“Got it.”

He walked in with Erwin leading the way, people bowed to the three of you and you saw some excited faces at seeing you again. You glanced back to see Haru behind, he was making sure you were safe. Levi brought you to the doors to the elders, then he spoke to the attendant there who bowed and opened the door. Levi looked to you. “Wait here with Haru, okay?”

You smiled. “I will. Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck, we’ll win this.”

You giggled, then pulled your veil back and kissed him. “For luck anyway.”

“Thank you.”

You watched him go in with Erwin, then you looked to Haru. “You think it’ll go well?”

He hummed. “Well, think of it this way. The two human heads are useless and a waste of space, the elders know that and have told me about that.” He ruffled his hair. “Then you have those two idiots that ripped each other apart just to have you, it’s madness. The only good one was my clan leader, and he’s been helping with all this to make a change. This whole system and the leaders are a mess and the elders know it.”

You licked your lips and hummed in thought. “I guess you’re right.”

“This could mean a whole new generation and start to life.”

You looked to him and smiled. “So, a step forward?”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah I think so. I mean, most humans like us. There are tones of couples out there that are cross couples, as well as children born from them. The only people who are behind is the very rich, those in high power.”

“I guess they’re scared of losing the power, huh?”

“Yep.” He sighed. “This world needs to catch up and with Erwin and Levi in there, they are the start of it.”

You smiled and blushed a little. “Yeah, I hope so too.”

“Must be odd being back.”

You sighed and looked around. “It’s been so long, so much so we missed winter here and its spring now.”

“You and Levi have been together for a while, huh?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, is marriage on the way?”

You blushed and smiled. “I hope so.”

Haru looked to the door and smiled. “Looks like they’re ready for you.”

Levi walked out and sighed. “They’re ready for you.”

You squeezed Haru’s hand. “Thank you, for everything up to now. I’ll make you proud.” You took Levi’s arm, then walked into the room with him to see the elders ready and waiting. You bowed to them, then walked over and knelt down on the cushion next to Levi. “It’s lovely to see you all again.”

The lead elder bowed his head. “You too. It’s been a while and these two have informed us of the unfortunate situation going on. We are sorry you were put at risk and in harms way, this is not what should have happened.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, because I’m sure Erwin and Levi have presented you with the answer.”

He nodded. “Indeed, they have. We couldn’t agree more with their plans. Is there anything you would like to add?”

You pulled your veil off and fixed your hair. “As a moon child, I don’t have much say, but I do know what is good and bad. The leaders before were…not good. However, I do know good leaders and Erwin, Levi and Haru are those leaders. They have showed courage, kindness, strength and wit. They are truly amazing people.”

He smiled. “I can see that, and the fact you took your veil off to look me in the eye to tell me that, it makes me see these new plans are for the best. You support them with passion, right?”

You nodded. “Yes. I also want to ask something of you all.”

“Of course.”

You reached over and held Levi’s hand making people gasp and Levi smile. “Levi is the head of the kitsune clan and Erwin the lion, so I want them both to be part of the five heads, please.”

He nodded and smiled. “That can be arranged.”

“Also.” You gulped and blushed. “I have chosen who I will marry. Seeing as Reiji is dead now, I need to marry someone as part of the deal, correct?”

“Yes.”

You smiled. “Then instead of them offering a proposal, I wish to offer a proposal of marriage to the clan leader.”

He nodded. “Of course, we will bless it.”

You turned to Levi and smiled. “My proposal if for the kitsune clan leader Levi Ackerman.”

Levi cupped the side of your face with one hand, then brought you closer. “I accept.” He kissed you, then looked to the elders. “So?”

The lead elder turned to the others, then they spoke in hushed voices and nodded. The lead elder turned back, then bowed his head to the ground. “Proposal of marriage accepted. We wish you both all the best and will announce the news to all.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “Perfect. We’ll start arranging the marriage.”

You hummed a laugh and hugged him back. “Perfect.”

The elder cleared his throat. “Where will you be staying?”

Levi let you go and gulped. “I’ll be taking her to live at the kitsune clan leader home, it’s on the other side.”

“Very well, we look forward to the wedding. Oh, and one last thing. Those who marry a moon child become emperor of all supernaturals. The status is given to you right after the marriage.”

“I’ll be honoured to take the title.” Levi got up and helped you to your feet. “Thank you for talking with us.”

Erwin got up and bowed his head. “Thank you also.”

Levi tugged you along and outside, then he hugged you tightly. “Finally, you’re all mine. I look forward to our wedding day.”

You giggled. “Me too.”

Haru laughed. “So, it went well then.”

Erwin smiled and put his arm around Haru and walked with him. “It went perfectly. Changes are happening and we have a wedding to prepare for.”

Haru smirked. “Ah, so they finally announced it.”

“The lovely lady asked Levi.”

“Good for her.”

You hugged Levi’s arm tightly, then leaned up and kissed his cheek loads. “I love you.”

He looked down at you. “I love you too.”

You smiled. “Emperor, huh?”

He blushed and cleared his throat. “Well, I must do what’s asked. Tch, I don’t know if I can, but you better be at my side brat.”

You kissed his jawline. “I promise I will.”

You stood in doorway looking out at the garden and the blossom floating in the wind, it was just perfect. You turned to Haru and smiled. “How do I look?”

He walked over and looked at you in your long white kimono, your lips red and the comb in your hair Levi got you. “Perfection.”

You blushed. “Really?”

“A vision. Levi is a lucky man.”

You giggled, then bowed your head. “I suppose he is. Do you think he’s ready?” You looked back outside again. “To become emperor that is. It is a big responsibility.”

“He’ll do it, because he has you.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “Really?”

“Yes.”

You giggled. “Good.”

He cleared his throat. “So, shall we go?”

You walked with him. “Yes, yes, I’m ready.”

“Perfect, let’s go.” He took your arm and walked with you out the home to a path with flowers, as well as trees full of blossom. “There he is, nervous as hell.”

You giggled when you saw Levi. “Bless him.” You walked closer and smiled at Levi. You took his hand and giggled. “Hello handsome.”

He squeezed your hand. “You look stunning. Tch, damn it brat.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi turned to the spiritual priest as he spoke. Both of you knelt down, then allowed him to place a veil of protection and magic over your heads that became one with you. He handed you a cup which you drank, then you gave it to Levi. Levi held your hand, then your wrists were lightly bound together with gold string. He bowed his head as he spoke over it. He smiled. “You two are now united for eternity. May great blessing be upon you.”

Levi stood up, then pulled you to your feet. “You’re all mine.”

You smiled. “You going to kiss me?”

He cupped the side of your face as his other hand was on your lower back. He pulled you close, then he kissed you to the sound of cheers. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

“Shall we go have something to eat? You must be starving.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

He guided you past everyone to a little sitting area with a small overhead cover from the sun. “Will this do?”

You bit your lip and squeaked. “It’s beautiful.” You walked over, then sat on the cushions. “Comfy.”

Levi sat next to you, then poured you a drink and one for himself. “To us.”

You tapped your glass against Levi’s. “To us.” You sipped and hummed. “So, we having fun before you are made emperor?”

He laughed. “Yeah.” He sighed and sipped his drink. “I hope I can be good to our people.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’ll be perfect.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Just stay by my side, okay?”

“Always.” You held his hand and hummed. “So, there’s no rings in marriage with our kind?”

He shook his head. “No, because we are soul bound to each other for eternity. People will see it. Besides, I will always be at your side, so everyone will know.”

You giggled. “Possessive, I forgot you were.”

“I’ll be even worse now.”

You laughed. “I’m okay with that.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He hummed, then pulled away. “Good.” He nuzzled his face against yours, then rested his head on your shoulder and near the crook of your neck and sighed. “Perfect.”

You put your arms around him and hummed in happiness. “This is lovely.”

“You’re lovely.”

You giggled. “Always have to get one up one me, huh?”

“Yes.”

You leaned your cheek on his head, then looked over to see a man approaching. “Levi, it’s time.”

Levi sighed and lifted his head. “Alright, let’s become an emperor.”

You stood up with him, then walked with Levi and the man to a platform set up and every clan head was ready and waiting. “You can do it Levi. You’ll look so handsome up there.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you up the platform. “You’re standing right next to me.”

You blushed. “Really?”

“Yes.” He let your hand go as you stood by his seat. He knelt down as the man talked and asked him if he was ready to accept the role, to be the emperor. “Yes.”

The man placed the head piece on Levi’s head. “Stand and face the others. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome your new emperor.”

Levi looked like a deer caught in headlights as everyone rosed and cheered for him. Levi reached over, then held your hand and pulled you closer. “Stand next to me, I need you.” He cleared his throat. “I may be your emperor, but this young lady here is your empress and she should be treated with just as much respect, love and care as you will for me.” He bowed to them. “Please.”

You blushed hard, then held Levi’s upper arm. “Stand up, please.”

He stood up. “Sorry, but I needed to ask.”

You smiled. “They’ll do anything you ask. Just look, they’re bowing back.”

Levi looked to the clan heads and saw them bowing back. “I guess we won’t have any problems them.”

You giggled and held his hand. “Can we go back to our nice seats and continue our wedding?”

He pulled you close and kissed you. “Yes.” He walked down with you as people bowed, then walked with you to the wedding side of the party. He sat down on the cushions again, then yanked you down onto his lap and hugged you. “Happy now.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re so sweet.”

“Only with you.”

You played with his hair and hummed, then you rested your head in the crook of his neck. “You’re right, this is nice.”

He rested his cheek on your head and smiled, he was really happy causing his fox tail to swish loads and him purr. “It is.”

You peaked at his tail and giggled. “Look at that tail go.” You looked up to his ears being relaxed. “And those ears.”

He blushed. “Tch, shut up.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, I like it because it means you’re happy.”

“Well, I’m with you so that’s why I’m happy.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “I love you so much.”

He smiled. “I love you too.” He kissed you and hummed. “You’re my life now and forever.”

You tapped your forehead against his. “You’re going to be amazing as emperor.”

“You think so?”

You nodded. “Yep, the most handsome one ever as well.”

“Thank you.”

You giggled and sighed. “But on a serious note, you’ll be perfect, strong, kind and sweet.”

He squeezed you and smiled. “Thank you for believing in me. Tch, I’m no leader, but I will do what I can to help others as much as I can. I don’t want to lose anyone.”

“You’ll do great and even if you make a mistake, that’s okay because we are always learning. Your people will forgive you.”

“Our people.”

You blushed and nodded. “Our people, our people will forgive you, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“I promise I’ll be with you always, through everything.”

“Thank you.”

The assistant ran through the hall after a little two-year old boy with raven hair, little fox ears and a tail. “Master Evan! Come back here you little rascal.”

Evan ran and followed your magical trail. “Mama! Mama! Mama!”

“Master Evan!”

Levi sighed and walked out his study after a long meeting, then he stopped when he saw his son. “Evan?”

Evan stopped, then looked up at Levi. “Daddy!”

Levi laughed and picked him up. “What are you up to?”

The assistant bowed to Levi. “I’m sorry my lord that I disturbed your meeting, but master Evan wanted the lady.”

Levi looked down at Evan. “You after your mummy?”

Evan clapped his hands. “Mamma.”

Levi hummed, then looked to the assistant. “Thank you for looking after him. My meeting is over, so don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of my son until my wife is back. Go have a break, okay?”

They bowed. “Thank you, have a good day.”

Levi bounced Evan. “Say thank you and bye.”

Evan wave. “Thank you, bye bye.”

They waved. “Bye Evan.”

Levi waved, then looked down at his son. “So, let’s go play some games and wait for your mummy to come home, okay?”

Evan nodded. “Yes daddy.”

Levi walked down the hall, then out into the gardens. He put Evan on his little feet, then walked with him to a nice little spot where his outdoor toys were and sat down. “Go pick something out.”

Evan ran over to his toys, then picked up a truck. He walked over to Levi, then sat on Levi’s lap and played with his truck. Levi played with Evan’s hair, then checked his little fox ears and tail. Evan sighed. “Where’s mama?”

Levi kissed the side of Evan’s head. “Your mummy has gone out to meet with some important people, then she’ll be right back.”

“When?”

“Soon, I promise. Just keep playing and she’ll come back to give you all the hugs and kisses you want.”

Evan clapped his hands and wiggled. “Love mama.”

“I love her too.”

Evan jumped off Levi’s lap. “Flower for mama.”

Levi got up, then leaned down and held Evan’s little hand and walked with him. They looked around the garden loads, then found the perfect flower. Levi crouched and plucked it, then handed it to Evan. “You keep a hold of that flower, and be gentle holding it, okay?”

Evan nodded. “Yes daddy.”

Levi ruffled his son’s hair, then sniffed the air when he smelt a familiar divine scent. Levi shot up in excitement knowing you were home. “She’s home.” He looked down when he realised his son was there. “Evan? Mummy is home.”

Evan gasped. “Mama!”

You smiled and bowed to Haru, then you turned when you heard your son shouting for you. You ran over with your long dress dragging a little behind you. You dropped to your knees, then opened your arms and embraced your cute son. “Oooow, there’s my baby boy.” You squeezed him, then kissed his cheek loads. “Have you been good while I’m gone?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Good boy.”

He offered you a flower. “Love mama.”

You took it from him. “Aww, thank you.” You kissed his cheek. “I love it.” You looked up as Levi walked over. “Hello handsome.” You stood up. “How was your meeting?”

“Good.” He pulled you closer and kissed you. “Miss you though.”

You giggled. “Miss you too.”

He kissed you, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss and hummed in happiness. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

You looked down at Evan. “You have a good meeting?”

He nodded and giggled. “Yes.”

You picked him up and held him on your hip. “Shall we have some snacks and tea?”

Evan nodded. “Please.”

You looked to Levi. “You’re coming too, because I have something to tell you.”

Levi frowned. “Something wrong?”

You shook your head. “Nothing bad, it’s just something I need to tell you.” You looked down at Evan. “First off I need to feed this little one.”

Levi nodded. “Alright.”

You carried Evan to a nice little decking area. You sat down and had Evan on your lap as Levi asked for food and drink. You fixed Evan’s hair, then kissed his fox ear flat to his head loads making him giggle. You hummed and rocked with him, you just loved your son with all your heart and soul. You thought he was so cute, so sweet and a smart little thing. He was nice to everyone, but he was joined to yours and Levi’s hip all the time. Evan adored you and Levi; he was like a little puppy following you all the time. You thanked the assistant for handing out the food and drink, then you helped Evan eat and drink.

Levi bit his lip and tapped the table. “So, was everything okay?”

You looked to Levi. “Hmm?”

“With the meetings?”

You smiled. “Oh yeah! I went to the Oni commune and met the new leader, and she is wonderful. I also chatted to the doctor and that guy I helped out.”

“How are they?”

You nodded and sipped your water. “They’re doing great.”

“Good.”

You hummed and licked your lips. “Everything is going well and is on the up and up.”

“Great, what else did you do?”

You bit your lip. “Well…I went and saw Hange.”

Levi nodded and downed the last of his tea. “Tch, how’s the four eyes?”

You squeezed Evan in a loving hug. “She’s doing great, working hard mainly on creating new medication for people.”

“Good.”

You bit into a cookie. “She did my check up as well, thought I might as well get it done while I’m there.”

Levi gulped. “And?” He was always so worried about you. “How did it go?”

“Excellent. I’m in great healthy and so is the baby.”

“Wonderful.” Levi sipped his tea, then stopped when he realised what you’d said. “Wait.” He looked over to you. “Baby?”

You nodded and giggled. “So, the penny dropped huh?”

He put his cup down and shuffled closer. “You’re pregnant? Really?”

You nodded. “I am.”

“Evan son? Go lie down on your cushions for a bit, okay?”

Evan got off your lap and walked to loads of cushions, then flopped down into them. “Okay!”

Levi grabbed your wrist, then yanked you against him and lay on the floor. “A baby!”

You giggled. “Yes.”

He rolled onto his side with you and kissed your face loads. “I’m so happy, another baby on the way.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, I’m honestly not surprised with the way you’ve been with me.”

“It’s those full moon nights.”

You kissed him and hummed in happiness. “It is you wild beast.”

He growled and nipped your neck making you giggle. “I am, and I want to eat you.”

You gasped as he rolled onto you. “Levi!”

He attacked your neck. “Yummy.”

You snorted a laugh and playfully hit him a few times. “Leviii. Stop it, your son is up.”

Levi lifted up and looked over at Evan. “Hey Evan.”

Evan sat up on his cushions and waved. “Hi daddy.”

“You being good?”

“Yes daddy.”

Levi looked down at you. “See.” He leaned back down to you. “You’re all mine.”

You squealed and giggled as he kissed you all over. “Levi! Stooop.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He sighed. “So, another baby…wow.”

You hummed and played with his hair. “It’s amazing, huh?”

He nodded. “It’s the best news ever.” He lay next to you and sighed. “Guess we’ll have to make a new baby room.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“You got any ideas on the gender?”

You played with Levi’s hair and fox ears. “It’s too early to say, but I’m hoping it’s a girl.”

“Me too.”

You smiled. “Another little kitsune running around.”

“Yep.”

You kissed Levi’s forehead. “Speaking of, you should run around with Evan.”

Levi sat up and groaned. “Old, I’m old.”

You hummed a laugh. “We live for hundreds of years Levi, you’re not old yet.”

“Old.” He shook and became a fox, then stretched. “Okay let me play with the little one and you need to relax brat, because we need to protect the baby.”

You sat up. “Don’t get all protective again.”

“Shh, now rest.”

You sighed and crawled to the decking and sat. “Well, I’ll sit here and watch my two favourite boys.”

Levi ran to the deck edge, then looked to Evan. “Come on son, be a fox.”

Evan ran over, then hummed and turned into a baby fox. “Did it!”

“Come on, let’s go for a run.”

“Yaaay!”

You smiled and rubbed your belly as you watched the two of them, you just had so much love in your heart, it was perfect. You were happily in love, the world was getting better slowly and you had a perfect son with another on the way.


End file.
